


Revivir la Luz Apagada

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Después de duelo ceremonial los dioses quisieron darle otra oportunidad a los Yamis de vivir la vida que no pudieron por la oscuridad, lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que la oscuridad sobrevivio, se daran cuenta de esto a tiempo o la oscuridad consumirá de una vez por todas a la luz?Tendershipping vs GemshippingBronzershippingPuzzleshippingPuppyshipping





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holis! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia!... 
> 
> Realmente me frustre mucho por que esta es la 5 vez que escribo esto... Pero digamos que pase por problemas y se me borro TODO!!... 
> 
> Estuve a punto de tirar la toalla y decir... Esta historia no quiere ser escrita... Pero dije una ultima vez y aqui me tienes! 
> 
> En fin Yugioh no es mio y bla bla bla...

Hasta hace unos momentos en el templo donde se ubicaba la tableta de piedra donde debían descansar los artículos del milenio se estaban batiendo en duelo el faraón y su luz. El ultimo duelo donde se decidiría si el antiguo gobernante pasaría otros 5000 años sellado en el puzzle o se iría a la otra vida con el resto de sus amigos y familiares.

Fue un duelo muy reñido y emocionante hasta que Yugi termino su estrategia derrotando al faraón. Así llegamos hasta este momento donde una luz llorosa rodeada de todos sus amigos y conocidos se despedía de su compañero y la otra mitad de su alma.

Joey, Tea, Tristan, la familia Ishtar, los hermanos Kaiba y Ryou estaban presentes en el duelo y ahora le daban la despedida al faraón con emociones encontradas. Vieron al faraón caminar de forma solemne hasta la puerta, aunque vacilo y se giro antes de llegar a las puertas para mirar a su luz con los ojos cargados de tristeza.

-Aibou... Te voy a extrañar muchísimo... Te amo - le dijo de forma seria y con gran pesar en su mirada.

-Yo también te amo... Mou Hitory no Boku - le respondió el pequeño tricolor con lágrimas en los ojos - no quiero que te vallas Yami...

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte pero no puedo quedarme... Mi destino es seguir mi camino y reunirme con los que me esperan - le dijo de forma deprimida. Yami iba a girar para terminar de abrir las puertas he irse al otro mundo cuando estas se abrieron solas y tres figuras imponentes comenzaron a salir de las brillantes puertas.

Mientras se iban acercando sus facciones se aclaraban, para los chicos las personas eran personas totalmente desconocidas. Pero los Ishtar y el faraón si reconocieron a las figuras de inmediato, y se arrodillaron frente a ellas con respeto.

Malik viendo las confunsion en las caras de sus amigos se apresuro a aclaras en voz baja desde su lugar - son el dios Ra y las diosas Ma'at que esta a su izquierda y Bastet que esta a su derecha.

Los chicos abrieron sus ojos de forma cómica y se apresuraron también a mostrar sus respetos, con una visita la diosa Bastet les dijo de forma melódica y alegre - no es necesario eso, mas bien somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda con ustedes por derrotar a la oscuridad y mantener el equilibrio en el mundo queridos.

-Era mi deber jurado como faraón proteger la tierra del mal mis señores... No hay nada que agradecer - dijo el Faraón con respeto y amabilidad. 

-Es cierto pero igual tus compañeros necesitan un agradeciendo de nuestra parte por su heroico acto, es lo justo - esta vez Ma'at con voz maternal - principalmente a los tres Hikary's que soportaron toda esta dura prueba con valentía...

-Yugi te agradecemos por cuidar del faraón y enseñarle a formar y cuidar sus amistades, eres una luz brillante y alegre que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en la mente de nosotros - le dijo seria Bastet acercándose y abrazándolo, haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente - ademas eres una cosita adorable! Tus ojos son tan grandes y expresivos que me dan ganas de llevarte conmigo! - aquí la seriedad fue sustituida por una voz infantil, mientras tomaba sus cachetes y los pellizcaba mortificando al chico que no queria ofender a la deidad pero no estaba precisamente cómodo con el tratamiento.

Tosiendo un poco para controlar la situación Ra toma la palabra - Malik tu eres una luz poco ortodoxa pero luz al final, si cometiste algunos errores pero lo compensaste... No te culpes por lo sucedido que era lo que tenia que pasar y actuaste perfectamente pequeño, lo que te hace una de las luces mas valientes y decididas... Tienes mi respeto - a Malik le brillaron los ojos de emoción al escuchar a su deidad preferida decirle eso, mientras sus hermanos estaban radiantes de orgullo por el.

-Contigo Ryou quiero disculparme profundamente, tu vida estuvo plagada de injusticias y aun así te mantuviste brillante y esperanzado... Incluso a pesar que Zork siempre te dañaba intentaste mostrarle bondad al ladrón, lo que demuestra tu corazón puro y amoroso- la diosa mientras hablaba acariciaba los cabellos blancos del chico de forma tierna -eres una luz bondadosa y poderosa que ha sufrido mucha injusticia y sigue brillando de forma potente... Siempre te mantendré en mi corazón querido...

-Bien con los agradecimientos fuera de la mesa vamos a continuar con la segunda razón por la que estamos aqui - dijo Ra todavia desde su lugar junto a Malik - aprovechamos la oportunidad para agradecerles, pero fuimos traídos aquí por el dolor en sus corazones...

-Algunos de ustedes esta en negación sobre eso - dijo Ma'at mirando de reojo a Malik - no ha terminado se hundir la situación en su alma - dijo girando su mirada al Hikary a su costado - y otro lleva muy presente su dolor ante la partida

-Por eso venimos con una propuesta! - llego Bastet con emoción - Yugi se que no te quieres despedir de tu oscuridad, y no tienes que hacerlo! Pero hay condiciones para ello- a Yugi le nació un brillo esperanzado en la mirada al escuchar la declaración.

-Explicare la situación desde aquí Bastet - interrumpió a la emocionada diosa Ma'at - el faraon puede quedarse, pero no puede ser el solo o destruiría el equilibrio que tanto luchamos por mantener - dijo con seriedad - lo que quiero decir es que tendrán que regresar junto con el faraon, los otros dos Yami's... El rey ladrón y la sombra de Malik

Un pesado silencio cayo sobre la camara al escuchar la declaración, que fue interrumpida por el faraon con seriedad - no quiero irme pero tampoco quiero que ellos vuelvan a causar miseria y dolor en esta tierra... Por eso no puedo quedarme...

-Lamentablemente faraón la desicion no recae en ti... Lo respectivos Hikari's deciden sobre sus Yami's ya que ellos fueron los mayores afectados por sus acciones - le dijo Ra con una mirada pesada

Ma'at al ver que quería refutar le dijo - es cierto que sus acciones afectaron a todo el grupo pero en el caso del Rey ladron las acciones de Zork fueron las que los afectaron a todos, de lo unico culpable que es el rey ladrón fue de vender su alma a un demonio a la tierna edad de 8 años luego de ver como su familia era asesinada... Soy la diosa de la justicia y es mi deber tomar nota de todos los hechos antes de emitir un juicio... Su decision afecto enteramente a su Hikary al exponerlo a Zork

-Sinceramente con el y su Hikary no se que acciones tomar, si bien es culpable de muchas maldades todo fue hecho por Zork en su cuerpo no por iniciativa propia... No puedo enjuiciar a alguien que no vivió y decidió realmente, por eso le doy otra oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones si su Hikary esta de acuerdo - termino la diosa mirando a Ryou.

-Y en el caso de tu sombra Malik, no podemos pesar en la balanza un fragmento de alma... Pero tampoco podemos destruirla sin lastimarte en el proceso junto con que formo parte de si mismo que casi lo hacen un ser y Yami real haciendo mas difícil la situacion - hablo Bastet aunque se interrumpio con un suspiro - pero sigue estado incompleto y es casi como juzgar a un niño orillado a tomar malas decisiones

-Orillado? Mato a mi padre y me hizo intentar matar al faraón! - exclamo Malik indignado junto a sus hermanos.

-Si tomamos en cuenta todos los hechos no podemos castigarlo igual que con el ladrón... Nacio de tu dolor y desesperanza del día de tu iniciación, estabas solo y deseabas a alguien allí contigo... El cetro del milenio cumplió tu deseo tomando ese odio y dolor contra tu padre y la situación, separando una fracción de ti mismo condesando esos sentimientos y tu Yami tomo la iniciación por ayudarte - comenzó Ma'at de nuevo.

-Su primera experiencia en el mundo fue traumatico y violenta, y luego fue apartada duramente cuando todo el dolor paso por tu hermano - miro levemente a Odion para enfatizar- aun así tenia en mente ayudarte por que para eso fue creado y era meramente un fragmento todavía para ese entonces que no tenia pensamiento mas alla de hay, pero gracia a tu hermano que comenzó a sellarlo separandolo de ti por la fuerza el comenzó a formar por si mismo partes que lo hacían casi un alma individual a la tuya...

Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y juntar sus pensamientos - pero aun asi queria tu bienestar por que fue su primer pensamiento, por eso cuando sentiste tanta culpa y dolor por el castigo de tu hermano el salio a ver que te afecto tanto... Sin saber nada mas que violencia y dolor no podía responder con otra cosa que no fuera eso mismo y mato a tu padre, también buscaba acabar con todas las fuentes de tu dolor y ataco a tus hermanos al no tener aun suficiente pensamiento racional...

Ra le interrumpió - continuo de aqui Ma'at - le dijo para que descansara - Odion sin más ideas y sin saber correctamente con lo que trataba separo de golpe al fragmento de ti, encerrándolo en una esquina oscura de tu mente separándolo casi completamente dejando solo una pequeña conexión emocional... Pasaron los años y tu odio irracional al faraón fue creciendo Malik, y no por tu oscuridad... El simplemente fue estaba sellado sin poder ver nada o saber por que fue apartado de ti, su razón de nacer...

Se detuvo para acariciar de forma reconfortante al rubio que no sabia que sentir - ya para Ciudad Batalla el era casi completamente racional y llevaba un profundo odio y dolor hacia el que lo separo de su otra mitad, ademas de cargar tus odios personales encima... Después de ser sellado toda su vida en un pequeño recuadro oscuro de tu mente sintiendo solo odio, dolor y confusión se creó un ser incompleto y sin sentimientos mas que ira y venganza

-Por eso deseamos completar las partes de su alma faltante y traerlo para que conozca algo mas que odio y dolor - le dijo con seriedad el dios Malik - claro con tu consentimiento, solamente decidan de corazón por que solo tendrán una oportunidad

Todos quedaron callados ante eso, los otros aun pensaban que no debían venir los otros Yami's. Solo Yugi sentia pesar por lo que escucho, mientras que Malik y Ryou estaban callados y con la mirada baja.

Eso hasta que Malik hablo sin levantar su mirada - como sabemos que no intentaran dañarnos?

-Cada uno de nosotros les vigilara y cuidara no dejando que se salgan de la linea, yo te cuidare especificamente - le dijo Ra - ya he hablado y llegado a un acuerdo con tu oscuridad

-Yo cuidare de Ryou - se apresuro Ma'at - yo también he hablado con el ladrón y no te molestara mas

-Y yo velare por ustedes - termino Bastet dirigiéndose al faraón y a su hikary - cual sera su desicion?

Ambos Hikary's pensaron profundamente en la situación, el primero en hablar fue Ryou - le daré un oportunidad... Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad

-Yo aun no se si me arrepentiré de esto, pero siento que me arrepentire mas por no intentarlo siquiera - dijo Malik resignado - traigan a mi Yami, le dare el beneficio de la duda

-Bien chicos... Destruiremos los elementos del milenio pero sus Yami's aun pueden acceder a la magia de sombra para protegerlos - con eso los dioses en en una explosion de energía destruyeron la piedra ceremonial donde estaban los elementos del milenio creando un nube de polvo.

Ya asentado el polvo pudieron notar dos figuras tiradas en el suelo, con eso los dioses comenzaban a dispersarse y la puerta a la otra vida se cerraba. Antes de desaparecer por completo Ma'at se despide - les deseo a todos una vida feliz, velaremos por ustedes...

Ryou y Malik siendo mejores amigos desde que el fiasco de Ciudad Batalla acabo se vieron para darse fuerza y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaban sus Yami's para verlos. Mientras Yami y Yugi se abrazaban por no tener que separarse y tener un oportunidad de una vida juntos, pero los demás tenían emociones encontradas con lo que paso.

* * *

_Algún tiempo después..._

Un muchacho iba corriendo por la cuidad bajo la torrencial lluvia, no se podían notar sus facciones gracias a la pesada gabardina negra que traía y la oscuridad de la noche. Su cuerpo tambaleaba por el frió, el cansancio y los doloridos sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. Su fragil y deprimida mente era atormentada por distintos recuerdos dolorosos.

_"Tengo que salir del país por asuntos personales, pero no te preocupes! Estaremos en contacto"_

Nunca me llamaste!

_"Yo... Creo que es mejor que me valla... Estarás mejor así"_

Nunca lo estuve!

_"Ahh...? Perdón no me di cuenta de que estabas allí"_

Nunca lo hicieron!

_"Esta vez no voy a poder ir, me surgió algo de ultimo momento... prometo la próxima si!"_

Nunca lo cumpliste!

Perdido en sus pensamientos gira de pronto sin fijarse en sus alerdedores, hasta que una fuerte luz lo hace girarse a su lado. Lo unico que puede notar antes del dolor lacerante en su cabeza y costado son los faros del auto que coliciono a toda velocidad contra el. Antes de perder totalmente la conciencia por el dolor y sus heridas siente como lo levantan bruscamente y lo arrojan en los asientos traceros de dicho auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya no tengo inspiracion para una despedida decente...
> 
> Me disculpan... Saben que los quiero.. 
> 
> Parte buena! El próximo capitulo esta asegurado de 50 maneras (o lo que llevo escrito)... Se borra y me meto un tiro por la frustración lo juro!
> 
> Nos leemos la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Como estan? Yo escribo y actualizo esto desde el trabajo asi que me disculpan por ciertos errores que puedan aparecer...
> 
> Que les parecio el primer capitulo?
> 
> En fin no tengo mucho tiempo para notas de autor... Yugioh no es mio, la trama si lo es...
> 
> A leer!

_10 años después..._

Ya habia pasado el tiempo y los horrores que trajeron los articulos del milenion habian sido dejados en el pasado. La vida les habia sonreido a nuestros protagonistas de distintas maneras, premiandolos con el exito y la grandeza.

Yami Atem, como se llamaba el faraon actualmente luego de recibir la oportunida de quedarse en el presente y su propio cuerpo de los dioses se quedo con su Aibou. Se corono como Rey de los Juego junto a su "Reina" Yugi, titulo que mantubo hasta la actualidad. Ambos trabajaban en la tienda del abuelo de Yugi desde que este fallecio hace tres años.

Yugi se graduo de la segundaria y universidad, sacando su carrera de idiomas que le ayudaban con su trabajo de en KaibaCorb y cuando tenia que viajar como duelista. El junto con Yami ayudaban a Kaiba con su compañia, en la parte de publicidad y mercadeo. Ademas de seguir en el sistema de duelistas y mantener sus posiciones en N° 1.

Tea consiguio asistir a la prestigiosa escuela de danza en Estados Unidos que tanto deseaba, y ser una bailarina exitosa. Luego de cumplir todos sus sueños volvio a Domino para tomarse unas largas vacaciones y compartir con sus viejos amigos. Ella luego de pasar algun tiempo con Mai y descubrir que ambas tenian en comun el rechazo de sus respectivos amores (Joey y Yami) se hicieron grandes amigas, para pasar a ser pareja tentativa luego de un tiempo.

Joey ahora es el flamante esposo del millonario mas grande de Japon, luego de muchas disputas y gracias a un pequeño empujoncito de sus amigos Seto y el lograron descubrir sus sentimientos mutuos. Aunque claro seguian peleando como siempre pero ahora si con propiedad eran peleas de pareja casada. Joey habia mejorado muchisimo en sus juegos y ahora siempre que nombraban a los mejores duelistas eran Yami, Yugi, Kaiba y el.

Tristan luego de la secundaria, estudio mecanica y tenia un taller exitoso en Domino. El luego de mucha batalla con Joey consiguio la bendicion para salir con se hermana Serenity, y ahora eran una hermosa pareja.

Ahora ya todos eran todos unos adultos de 27 o 28 años, con sus vidas armadas y felices. Poco sabian que la oscuridad realmente no esta acabada, solo derrotada y esperando su momento de volver y esta vez si acabar con toda la luz habida en el planeta. Solo estaba esperando su momento para volver a surgir.

* * *

(Egipto / Ubicacion Desconocida)

En unas ruinas antiguas ubicadas muy lejos de la civilizacion egipcia y al centro de los crueles desiertos de la zona. Se encontraba una construccion subterranea habitada por un grupo de personas con objetivos nefastos.

Actualmente todos se encontraban en uno de los salones mas grandes de la gigantesca construccion, preparandose para escuchar a su malvado lider hablar. Dicho lider estaba al centro montado sobre un circulo mas alto que los demas para que todos lo vieran, vestido con lino y cuero de la mejor calidad.

Sus facciones eran duras y crueles, que junto con su aptitud y poder lo hacian alguien de temer. Moreno, de ojos verdes venenoso, con muchas prendas de oro y largo cabello negro atado a una coleta alta. Sus hombres de mayor confianza estaban rodeando el circulo custodiando que nadie intentara subir a donde el estaba, aunque nadie lo intentara realmente.

Cuando el hombre vio a todos reunidos sonrio con maldad y todos se apresuraron a inclinarse ante la vista de lider y sus hombres. Cuando vio a todos inclinados ante el comenzo su discurso - Bienvenidos hermanos! Se que todos estan un poco cansados de esperar para comenzar la realizacion de nuestro maravilloso objetivo!

Se callo un momento dejando que la multitud murmurara entre si - y hoy queridos hermanos les dire que ya no tienen que esperar mas! Todas las piezas se han alineado en su lugar y es hora de comenzar con nuestro plan - hablaba con voz ronca y manipuladora, embolviendo a la multitud presente en sus redes.

Es hora de que finalmente nuestro glorioso Maestro Zork Necrophades se libere de su encierro y cubra este mundo con su oscuridad! - les dijo emocionando a los presentes - pero primero tenemos que destruir a los que evitaron su regreso en el pasado!

Es hora de destruir al Faraon y sus compañeros! - ante eso las personas en la sala comenzaron a gritar de acuerdo a sus palabras - para eso he concluido el entrenamiento de nuestra mascota! El regalo a nuestro Maestro y la caida de nuestros enemigos!

Ven aca mascota y presentate ante la multitud - ante sus palabras la gran puerta de entrada se abrio dejando entrar a una persona, no se podian notar facciones o algo que la identificara gracias al pesado lino y cuero que portaba.

Caminaba con elegancia a traves de la multitud que le abria paso para que pasara, su porte era peligroso y amenazador sin quitarle lo etereo a su imagen. Usaba pantalones de lino ajustados pero no demasiado de color blanco y botas de cuero con un pequeño tacon, cargaba una camisa sin mangas que mostraba un poco su plano estomago.

Todo junto a una pesada chaqueta de cuero blanca con lineas negras y capucha hacia arriba que ensombrecia su cara y hacia imposible ver su rostro, y de manga corta. Lo unico notable en su figura era su piel blanca enfermiza, por lo demas ni siquiera se podia notar su genero. Por ultimo se encontraba adornado con varias prendas de oro en sus brazos y cuello, ademas de estar armado hasta los dientes.

Llego hasta los escalones que separaban al lider de la multitud, y los hombres dieron espacio para que subiera y se parara junto al lider - recuerden es nuestra mascota pero no la hace mansa a pesar de su menuda apariencia! Me he encargado de afilarle garras y no tolera al faraon y sus compañeros!

Mientras hablaba tomo la cintura de la persona cruzada de brazos y la pego a el - pero no se preocupen! Es muy obediente a los designios de su Maestro Zork, como una buena mascota para el!

Mientras la multitud murmuraba entre ella, el lider se giro y dijo al oido cubierto del chico en su abrazo - quiero que primero busques el libro del milenio, sin el no podremos comenzar... Hazlo rapido y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando fallas

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo..._

Dos chicos de cabellos rubios y piel morena iban saliendo del aeropuerto internacional de Domino, hablando amenamente entre ellos.

Por fin!! Luego de años fuera puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo Ryou-chan! - decia euforico el.de cabellos mas domesticados - no es genial estar devuelta Mariku?

Si Hikary es genial - le respondio distraido el de mirada un poco enloquesida, este estaba mas interezado en la baraja en sus manos que en la conversa.

Me estas escuchando? - pregunto molesto el otro al notarse ignorado.

Me parece genial Omote - dijo sin notar la mirada fulminante del menor y la vena brotada en su frente. Lo siguiente que sintio fue un fuerte golpe en su nuca que lo envio hasta el suelo, las cartas en su mano salieron volando.

Desesperado se mueve rapidamente para recoger las cartas, ante la mirada divertida del menor - por que fue eso! Omote malo! Omote lastima Mariku! - reclamo aun desde su lugar todavia en el suelo luego de recoger su baraja y sin importale las miradas que recibia de la gente.

Me ignorabas! Te estaba hablando de lo feliz que estaba de estar de nuevo en Japon y poder ver a mi mejor amigo! - le reclamo aun molesto, tampoco le importaban mucho las miradas estrañas que recibia.

Llevas hablando de eso desde que compramos lo boletos para venir... Mariku se pondra celoso de el - dijo con un puchero que se veia raro y algo perturbador en su rostro - Mariku piensa que lo abandonaras cuando lo veas, Malik es de Mariku verdad?

Si... Si... Soy tuyo, pero Ryou es mi mejor amigo y le prometi estar en contacto con el cuando regrese a Egipto para ayudar a mi hermana - se mordio el labio con tristeza y preocupacion - por los primero 4 años no pude comunicarme, luego lo intente y fue como si se lo tragara la tierra... Debe estar furioso por que lo abandone

Ese conejo blanco no se enoja, no te preocupes Omote - le consolo Mariku - es demasiado amable para enojarse por mucho tiempo, seguro llegas le explicas y listo! Salen juntos y hacen cosas de amigos...

Si pero... Es una perso y no se siente muy lindo ser olvidado o creer que te abandonaron - le respondio - el es amable, pero no es para que abusemos de ello - le respondio con reproche.

Te preocupas mucho, primero vamos a nuestro viejo departamento aqui en domino y luego vamos a buscarlo... Si no ko encontramos vamos a la tienda de juegos del faraon y su enano... Seguro saben algo de el - le sonrio.

Bien Mariku, pero tu llevas las maletas! - le dijo dandole todo el equipaje, sobrecargandolo de peso para salir corriendo no muy lejos.

Omote malo! Mariku se vengara de Malik! - le grito mientras intentaba equilibrar el peso encima. 

Esperare tu venganza! - respondio alejandose con una sonrisa lujuriosa, no sin antes robarle un beso en los labios - otra de las ventajas de estar en Japon... Aqui no es ilegal ser pareja!

* * *

_Unos dias mas tarde..._

Por otro lado en la tienda de juegos antes mencionada el par de tricolores se encontraban aburridos por el dia flojo que tenian en la tienda. Nadie entraba y jugar Monstruos de Duelo entre ellos no era algo que les llamara la atencion en ese momento.

Rogando que algo pasara de pronto suena el tiembre de la puerta de la tienda anunciando un comprador, Yugi se apresuro a recibirlo - Bienvenido a la Tienda Kame Ga... - no pudo terminar al ver con los ojos muy abiertos quien estaba entrando.

Joey! Tiempo sin verte! - saludo apresurado - Yami! Baja a saludar! No adivinaras quien vino de visita! - grito feliz llamando su oscuridad - pasa! Sientate - lo guio hacia la sala de la casa conectada con la tienda, sin dejarle espacio a responderle.

Hikary, cuales son esos grit...? Joey, hola como estas amigo? - saludo mas tranquilo el tricolor mayor - tiempo que no te veiamos

Si... Hola Yug! Yami... No sean tan exagerados solo estube tres semanas fuera por acompañar a Seto en un viaje de negocios - dijo restandole importancia, luego de saludarlos como acostumbraba. Despeinando a Yugi y colocando una mano afectuosa en la espalda del faraon.

Si pero estamos tan acostumbrados a verte todos los dias que estas semanas nos parecio mucho tiempo - le dijo Yami a modo de broma.

Y vine tambien a darles otras buenas noticias! - les dijo haciebdo que Yugi saltara feliz en su lugar, podria tener 27 años pero aun actuaba como un niño a veces - Tea esta en la ciudad, me entere esta mañana por Mai que estaba con ella... Viene en unos segundos junto con Mai y Trista, me adelante para darles la noticia jeje

Que bien! Solo fatarian Seto y Duke para estar la pandilla completa! - exclamo Yugi felizmente.

Si pero ya sabes como es Seto con su compañia - les hablo Joey con los ojos en blanco - y Duke no ha vuelto a Japon aun.

Como si fuera en ese momento justo las puertas se abres y Yugi se apresura a responder, ve como sus amigos faltantes a aproximan a entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - chicos! Que genial es verlos! - le dijo saludando a cada uno con un abrazo.

Jeje - solto una pequeña risa tea por lo feliz que se veia su amigo tricolor - hola Yugi, nosotros tambien estamos muy feliz de verte!

Cierto y vinimos para quedarnos un tiempo - le dijo esta vez Mai desde el costado.

Oigan su que no hemos logrado estar juntos en mucho tiempo y odio interrumpir pero... Donde puedo dejar esto? - pregunto Tristan cargado de paquetes.

Ven dejalo por aqui - señalo una mesa cerca a donde estaban todo - y que es todo eso? - pregunto curioso mientras los lleva hacia donde los demas.

Regalos por supuesto! No podiamos visitarte con las manos vacias! - le respondio Mai asintiendo nunto con Tea.

No se fueran molestado - y ese fue el inicio de una amena tarde para los tricolores en compañia de sus amigos. Ya habian pasado unas horas cuando la puerta vuelve a sonar indicando la entrada de alguien a la tienda, sobresaltando a los tricolores.

Yugi, olvidaste cerrar la tienda para que no entraran clientes mientras etabamos con nuestros amigos? - le pregunto Yami a su Hikary al ver la mueca de disculpa suspiro y le dijo sonriendo suavemente - voy a despedir a quien sea y cerrare la puerta.

Ya mi levanto y fue a la parte de la tienda sin ver realmente quienes habian entrado - Bienvenidos a la Tienda, lo siento pero por hoy estamos cerrad... - una voz oscura conocida le interrumpio haciendo que viera con los ojos muy abiertos quien tenia al frente.

Faraon! Estan bueno verte despues de tantos años! - saludo Mariku apoyado contra el mostrador.

El sentimiento no es mutuo... Ya casi olvidaba que tu y el ladron de tumbas estaban merodeando por aqui - le dijo haciendo una mueca - que estas haciendo aqui despues de tanto tiempo?

Nada malo si eso te preguntas - al ver que no le creian se comenzo a molestar, asi que su luz entro en accion para evitar una escena.

Buenos dias mi faraon, como ha estado? - pregunto Malik interrupiendo la escena.

Malik que sorpresa, no los esperaba a ninguno - dijo intentado parecer educado.

Dejate de farsa se que me odias y no me quieres aqui - hablo Mariku interrumpiendo cualquiet posible respuesta - y a mi Omote tampoco le quieres mucho asi que solo dinos algo y saldremos de tu camino

Bien en que puedo...

Yami paso algo? Que te esta tomando tento tiem... - entro Yugi seguido de los otros quedando helados al ver al par de rubios.

TU! Que se supone que haces aqui!? - pregunto Joey agresivamente interponiendose en el medio, pero manteniendo su distantancia del Yami rubio.

Caramba si es una reunion de Ciudad Batalla... Por que no me avisaron? Fuera llegado mas temprano - dijo el Yami ignorando a su luz que intentaba callarlo - aunque tambien faltan el ladron y el conejo.

Dejemonos de tonterias, que quieren aqui? - dijo el faraon autoritario para evitar problema, jalando a su luz colocandose protectoramente frente a el.

Si ciertos entrometidos no me interrumpian ya fueramos terminado con esto - se mofo un momento - solo deseamos saber de Ryou

Ryou...? - se quedaron un momento pensando en el nombre todo el grupo asustando ligeramente a Malik - _no pudieron olvidarse que el existia verdad?_ \- se pregunto molesto y algo alarmado.

El albino demasiado bueno para su propio bien - las mentes del grupo aun no recordaban - Ryou Bakura! El hikary del ladron de tumbas! - grito ya molesto con el grupo Malik.

Una luz de entendimiento paso por el grupo pero no era lo que Malik esperaba que pasara - el chico que siempre se confundia con el fondo en segundaria no? - pregunto Joey despistado.

Con voz venenosa Malik responde - y su supuesto amigo!

Malik, lo siento pero tenemos mucho tiempo en que no sabemos nada de el - dijo Yugi en voz baja intentando calmar el temperamento de Malik - yo creo haberlo visto por ultima vez en secundaria... Pero no estoy seguro, recuerdo mas de su Yami

Malik por un segundo se quedo quieto no creyendo lo que escuchaba, su oscuridad tenia un tren de pensamiento parecido, asi que soltando una risotada psicopata que alarmo a los presentes y saco de sus pensamientos a su luz le dijo al grupo - esto es tremendamente rico!

A que te refieres? - pregunto Yami serio.

Me refiero a su nivel de hipocresia! - les dijo el Yami rubio - ustedes que iban predicando sobre la amistad son los primeros en olvidar a un amigo suyo!

Creo que de pronto dejamos de verlo... No fue nuestra culpa el que perdieramos contacto - intento excusarse Tea.

Crees..? - dijo el Yami sacudiendo la cabeza - y para el caso, se molestaron en buscarlo cuando desaparecio? O simplemente se encogieron de hombros como supuse que hicieron?

Yugi con unas pequeñas lagrimas asomando por sus ojos grito desde su lugar - yo dije para ir a verle a su casa cuando dejo de asistir a clase pero Yami y mis amigos no me dejaron ir!

 _El dejo de ir a clase...? Pero el siempre estaba preocupado por sus calificaciones, Ry... -_ de nuevo los pensamientos preocupados de Malik fueron interrumpidos por la palabras de su oscuridad.

Y no fuiste el pequeño heroe que siempre eres y fuiste de todas maneras? - le pregunto con burla - o fue que el no valia la pena tu tiempo?

El ladron estaba merodeando por hay! No iba a dejar que se pusiera en peligro por... - se callo con los ojos muy abiertos al notar que iba a decir algo muy poco caracteristico.

Por algo tan estupido como el conejo ibas a decir? - le pregunto con maldad - o era algo tan inutil como la seguridad de un Hikary? - al notar el mutismo del grupo continuo - donde esta el todo poderoso faraon que protegia todo lo que era bueno? O sera que cuando a su alteza no le afecta, sencillamente no le importa?

Eso no es..! - intento hablar el faraon molesto pero el otro no le dejo.

Que no es cierto dices? - le sonrio socarronamente - todavia recuerdo aquel dia sobre el dirigible que el conejo pedia ayuda a sus "amigos" retorcido del dolor, y aun asi su alteza pensaba en el duelo... Si fuera Tea en esa posicion aun Slifer fuera atacado? Estoy seguro que tu actuar seria muy distinto!

Pero repito, lo que que a su alteza no le afecta, no le importa... Por que en lo que la oscuridad aparecio amenazando lo que te preocupa te olvidaste de la pequeña luz indefensa que pedia por sus "amigos" - les dijo dejando a todo el grupo silenciado.

Y quien eres tu para decirnos todo eso ah? - reclamo Tea indignada.

Quien soy? A mi sinceramente me importa un poco el conejo, y es lindo y bueno con Mariku - dijo con un encogimiento de hombros - y a mi Omote le importa mucho el conejo, y sera muy triste para el descubrir que murio solo por hay o le paso algo malo y nunca se entero hasta años despues

Oye! Ryou esta bien!... O tiene que estarlo... - murmuro lo ultimo en voz baja.

Solo digo la verdad, una persona no solo desaparese de la faz de la tierra sin que le ocurra algo - le dijp a su luz - y me produce cosquillas la hipocrecia del faraon y sus compañeros... Aunque si al caso vamos el ladron tampoco esta...

Basta! Vamonos de aqui, venir aqui fue totalmente inutil... Debe de haber algun rastro de el por la ciudad - dijo caminando hacia la puerta con la mano de su oscuridad firmemente agarrada, pero fue detenido por el otro hikary.

Podemos ayudarte! - dijo algo deseperado y triste.

Ayudarme...? Tuvieron años para... - toda la tension formada en la sala fue cortada por la melodia del celular de Malik.

Alo hermana..? - dijo contestando extrañado por la llamada.

Unos minutos pasaron donde la expresion de Malik gradual mente iba de molesta a preocupada, pasando por asustada a horrorizada. Su Yami intentaba ver que le sucedia pero estaba muy enfrascado en su llamada. Fue unos tensos viendo a Malik ladrar cosas en arabe y egipcio antiguo hasta que colgo y se quedo mirando su telefono como ido.

Omote? Que paso? - Mariku fue el unico lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar.

Mi hermana llamo... Me dijo que Odion esta en el hospital muy grave - comenzo a decir con voz hueca - se metieron a la casa, Odion intento detenerlos pero fue inutil... Me dijo que alguien, no pudo ver facciones o nada que le dijeran quien era lo ataco y luego fue a la camara donde guardamos todavia los secreto del reinado del faraon...

Como se metieron hay? No esta blindada esa camara hasta el techo por su contenido? Dudo mucho que siquiera alteza pueda entrar sin nuestro concentimiento - dijo Mariku mortalmente serio.

Si pero mi hermana dijo que la magia que rodeaba al que entro a la casa era muy poderosa... Casi al nivel del faraon, pero lo precupante fue lo que se llevo...

Yami... Acaban de Robar el Tomo del Milenio - le dijo directamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo! Para quien no sabe...
> 
> Omote creo que significa luz
> 
> Lo demas se explicara en la historia!
> 
> Hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Espero que esten bien todos aquellos que leen este fic!
> 
> Vengo con un capitulo otra vez de esta historia... Disfrutenlo!
> 
> Yugioh no es mio
> 
> A leer!

El faraon quedo estatico con la declaracion, dejando a sus amigos confundidos y algo asustados de lo que se robaron - eso no estaba perdido?

No, eso fue una las cosas ultra secretas que mi familia a pasado de generacion en generacion para protegerlo... No se como alguien sabe siquiera que existe - comento Malik

Etto... Que es ese libro Aibou? - pregunto Yugi suavemente.

Ese es el libro de hechizos mas poderoso que poseian los faraones del Antiguo Egipto, incluso hay esta el hechizo que uso Akanadin para crear los elementos del milenio - explico Malik gravemente - el problema es que ese libro esta escrito en un codigo o lengua muy extraño, por eso nada mas pocos hechizos fuero sacados de alli.

Pero dichos hechizos tenian cualidades devastadoras cuando se usaban y consecuencias nefastas para los usuarios - dijo Mariku.

El libro estaba, pero las pocas traducciones que habian de los hechizos si se perdieron con el tiempo - dijo Malik - no entiendo que pueden querer de un libro que nunca se pudo leer realmente...

Si no lo escribieron ustedes de donde salio? - pregunto Tea.

El libro aparecio simplemente entre nosotros, y por curiosidad los eruditos del faraon quisieron descubrir sus secretos - dijo Yami - su sola presencia se sentia pesad y ominiosa

... Ryou tendra que esperar... Esto es mas importante - dijo Malik con dolor - que podemos hacer mientras tanto faraon, ese libro es muy peligroso para quedar en manos de cualquiera - le pregunto de forma fria.

Dejamen pensar porfavor - dijo Yami abrumado por todo lo que habia pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Bien... Malik, Mariku... Pasarian dentro y le sirvo al de comer? - pregunto Yugi.

No gracias, no me gusta estar donde no nos quieren realmente... Que su alteza nos llame cuando decida que curso de accion tomaremos - dijo dandole un pedazo de papel con su numero y correo, para salir junto a su oscuridad dando un portazo. Los demas quedaron en un silencio sepulcral por lo ocurrido.

* * *

(Ubicacion desconocida / Egipto)

La mascota del lugar venia llegando con una pesada bolsa al hombro, caminaba con algo de cojera producto de las heridas que recibio en la pelea contra el Guardian de Tumbas. Llego hasta una puerta bien ornamentada y toco unas cuantas veces para entrar.

Alli encontro al lider sentado en su silla bebiendo una bebida roja de una copa - y bien? Conseguiste el libro? - pregunto bruscamente.

Caminando hasta donde estaba busco en la bolsa hasta que consiguio un gigante libro morado con lineas cobrizas, al frente tenia el ojo de horus resaltado en dorado. Con ojos codiciosos tomo el libro y lo abrio - como esperaba... No puedo leerlo, pero ese problema lo resolveremos pronto... Mientras tanto ven aqui, Maestro Zork quiere jugar con su juguete

Sin decir nada la persona se acerca y se sienta a horcajadas en el piernas extendidas del hombre mas grande, este toma otro trago de su bebida y de pronto sus ojos cambian para tener una tonalidad negra perturbadora.

Que buena mascota, hoy te tratare con algo de cuidado como recompensa por tu mision bien hecha - su voz tambien habia cambiado para ser mucho mas oscura y tenebrosa.

Comenzo a recorer con sus manos el cuerpo ajeno - eres mucho mejor que el patetico ladron que tenia... Debi haberte hecho mio antes y quiza ya fuera derrotado al faraon... Bebe - ordeno al ultimo dandole la copa.

Sin vacilacion la persona la toma y comienza a beber grandes tragos ignorando el asqueroso sabor metalico y textura espesa. Un poco se derrama por una de sus comisuras y el demonio lo lame con gula saboreando tambien la piel dulce.

Lastima por el ladron... Nunca pudo probarte - se rio con maldad, mirando unos ojos marrones opacos y sin vida - y nunca tendra la oportunidad de hacerlo...

* * *

_Un dias despues..._

Entonces faraon? Que haremos? Mi hermana no puede trasladarse por que tiene que atender a mi hermano que sigue mal - dijo Malik entrando a la tienda de juegos dentro ya estaban Yami y su luz, Joey, Seto, Tea y Mai - somos solo nosotros en esto

La unica opcion que se me ocurre por los momentos es consultar a los dioses a ver si saben algo de lo que esta pasando - respondio Yami con prontitud.

Preparare la ceremonia, ven Mariku - dice yendo a la sala y moviendo lo muebles a los costados dejando un gran espacio al medio.

Mariku ayuda a Omote! - dijo el Yami no tan cuerdo de manera infantil trayendo consigo varias velas y tiza.

Entre los dos rapidamente formaron un intrincado patron de jeroglificos mientras entonaban varias oraciones en Antiguo Egipcio. Tambien colocaron velas en sitios estrategicos del diseño - vengan les dire donde sentarse, creo que tu no necesitas que te guie verdad? - le dijo a Yami friamente.

Suspiro por el trato amargo que sabia tenia un poco merecido -   
No... Ven Aibou, vas a mi lado - asi todos rapidamente tomaron sus lugares. Mariku antes de sentarse junto a su luz encendio las velas.

El faraoncete, Omote y yo dirigiremos la ceremonia, ustedes solo quedense quietos con los ojos cerrados y relajense - dijo el Yami rubio ya sentado.

Todo hicieron lo que dijeron y los ya nombrados comenzaron a liberar poder mientras murmuraban en Egipcio, el aire se sentia liviano para las personas que estaban en la sala. Despues de un rato sintieron una sensacion de tiron en sus cuerpos un poco incomoda y escucharon a Yami dejar de murmurar y hablar - ya estamos en el reino de los dioses, levantense

Todos le sigueron hastas que les hizo señas que se detuvieran, el avanzo un poco mas y dijo - dioses, yo el Faraon Atem solicito una audiencia con ustedes por un tema de gran urgencia

Al frente comenzaron a aparecer varios tronos con caras conocidas y otras nuevas en ellos - se te concede la audiencia, diganos cual es la urgencia que tiene faraon?

El Hikary Malik y su oscuridad me ayudaran a explicarle la situacion - hablo Yami dando pie a que los dos mencionados se acercaran mirando al suelo.

Ustedes son mis protegidos, no es necesario que bajen la mirada - dijo Ra con amabilidad - diganos lo que les inquieta

Los dos hicieron caso pero con algo de vacilacion - señor pedimos perdon por fallar en nuestro deber de ante mano - dijo Malik con triteza - mi hermano y hermana intentaron evitar que pasara pero fueron insuficientes sus esfuerzos y ahora mi hermano esta gravemente herido.

Tranquilo, entendemos y te ayudaremos a tu hermano se recuepere - dijo Ra tranquilizandolo - pero en que fallaron?

Temo decir que se robaron El Libro de Hechizos del Milenio - dejo Mariku solemne, los ojos de los dioses se agrandaron al escuchar la declaracion.

Quien pudo hacer eso? - pregunto una Bastet confundida - y para que, ese libro es indescifrable no se que podrian hacer con el...

Esas son nuestras preguntas y esperaba que tuvieran un poco se conocimiento de la situacion - dijo Yami.

No lo sabiamos, la razon por que no tomamos ese libro antes fue que lo pensabamos oculto y que nadie conocia de su existencia - dijo Ra - fuimo negligentes en suponer que esta bien dejarlo solo por que no es legible

No se culpen era nuestro deber protegerlo - volvio a decir Malik apenado.

Lo que paso ya es un hecho, no sirve de nada culparse - dijo Ma'at hablando por primera vez - tenemos.que afrontar la situacion y ver la razones por la cuales pueden haberse llevado el libro

Podriamos decir que fueron uno de esos busca tesoros para venderlo a altas sumas - dijo Malik - pero el libro no esta entre la lista de cosas invaluables o coleccionables, no sacaran mucho con eso

Ademas que fueron especificamente por ese libro, lo que hace que no sea una coincidencia - acoto Yami a la conversa.

Vieron quien se llevo el libro? - pregunto uno de los dioses desconocidos.

No señor Thot, la persona estaba muy cubierta y era inidentificable dijo mi hermana - respondio Malik.

Entonce no tenemos muchas cosas con las que trabajar - dijo el mismo dios.

Faraon se que has hecho mucho por este mundo y no quiero cargarte con mas tareas, pero es imperativo que se investigue esto - dijo Ra

Con gusto comenzaremos con la busqueda - dijo Yami para inclinarse ante el.

Cambiando de tema faraon... Creo que te falta gente en tu grupo - pregunto Bastet confundida - donde estan el ladron de tumbas y su hikary? - pregunto, Yami solo pudo maldecir en su cabeza al ver como la cara de Malik se ponia petrea y lo veia con frialdad.

Esa es una pregunta que yo hace uno dias le hice a nuestro "querido y bondadoso" faraon... - dijo Malik con veneno mirandolo.

Faraon, le paso algo a mi protegido? - pregunto Ma'at mirandolo serio.

Sinceramente... No se mi señora, deje de ver a Bakura y al ladron de tumbas hace años - se detubo pero hizo una mueca incomoda al ver a Malik y Mariku afincar sus miradas asesinas en el al ver que omitio informacion - y si no es por que ellos dos me preguntan por el ni siquiera me fuera preocupado por donde podrian estar...

Ma'at por un segundo se le quedo mirando fijamente haciendolo sentir incomodo - Atem, desde hace cuanto no ves a Ryou? - pregunto con voz neutra.

Atem no eran amigos tu Hikary y el? - pregunto Bastet intentando no enojarse - por que el no fue a investigar si habia algo mal?

Yo... Se lo prohibi... Cuando dejo de asistir mucho tiempo a la secundaria Yugi quiso ir hasta su casa... Pero temia que el ladron de tumbas le lastimara - dijo Yami en un murmullo deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

Pero ustedes son un grupo, ciertamente iban juntos y nada mas con los numeros el ladron fuera pensado dos veces antes dde hacerlea daño - le regaño Bastet - y no metas la magia que tu no estas indefenso a ella

Señora Ma'at, el es su protegido... No podria encontrarlo de alguna forma y asi sabremos que esta bien? - dijo Mariku a lo que todos abrieron mucho los ojos ante la buena idea y de donde habia salido.

Tu puedes pensar algo que no sean asesinatos? - pregunto Joey que no habia dicho nada tontamente, recibiendo una mirada y sonrisa maniatica que lo hizo querer nunca haber abierto la boca.

Claro que si puedo pensar, pero no te preocupes puedo pensar estupendamente como matar perros rubios y estupidos - dijo mirandolo fijamente, Joey sabiamente no dijo nada mas.

No puedo - dijo Ma'at de pronto con una cara preocupada.

No puede que mi señora? - pregunto Yami confundido, se distrajo mirando mal a Mariku por su comentario.

No puedo sentir su alma de ninguna forma - respondio todavia intentando en vano sentir el alma de Ryou.

Pero... Como es eso?... Que significa que no lo sientes - pregunto Malik asustado por su amigo.

Hay dos opciones, ninguna es buena - comenzo a explicar - la primera es que murio y paso al otro mundo y no lo busco donde deberia - dijo a lo que Malik sintio como si un peso callera en su corazon - o alguien lo tiene y me bloquea, lo que es igual de malo por que nada mas que otro dios tiene el poder suficiente para bloquearme

Ningun Hikary a entrado a mi reino - hablo por primera vez Anubis.

Zork tambien puede bloquearte - dijo Thot de forma neutra helando a los presentes solo por el nombre - y tambien es el que tiene mayores razones para tomar el libro del milenio

No eso es imposible! Destruimos a Zork! - dijo Yami apresuradamente, los demas tenian miradas horrorizadas al ver la posibilidad de que el demonio este todavia merodeando.

No lo destruyeron, lo vencieron que no es lo mismo - les explico el dios se la sabiduria - no puedes destruir a Zork, sin destruir primero absolutamente toda la maldad de los corazones humanos

Entonces el siempre a estado por hay? - pregunto temeroso Yugi.

El esta confinado al reino de las sombras asi que no es posible que realmente este el completamente, pero si hay un humano dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo en este mundo puede pasar una milesima parte de el - le respondio - la unica manera que puede salir es con las llaves del reino, que eran los articulos del milenio y la roca sagrada - siguio diciendo mirandolos a todos, viendo la comprension amanecer en sus rostros - no hay articulos del milenio ni roca, pero el tiene el libro de hechizo para recrear todo eso... Aunque el tampoco lo tiene facil, destruimos lar roca donde estaba enterrado Darknite... No hay nada existente lo suficientente fuerte como para sustituir eso

Podria decirnos sobre eso porfavor? En lo que refiere a los articulos del milenio todo es un misterio - le pidio Atem.

Bien comenzare diciendo quien era Darknite, el era el verdadero creador de los Monstruos de Duelo un demonio muy poderoso que fue destruido por los antepasados de Atem con ayuda de nosotros, pero tanta energia y magia no podian simplemente destruirse asi que se transformo en todo el reino de las sombras - les explicaba.

Pero las sombras eran una energia maligna y descontrolada liberada por la destruccion de un ser muy poderoso y amenazaban con consumir todo por eso se hizo una tumba para el demonio que fungiera como sello, se construyo un sarcofago y sus restos fisicos fueron sepultados en el bajo una poderosa magia y asi se formo la puerta del reino de las sombras o a la otra vida - se detuvo un momento para tomar aire - eso se conoceria luego como Roca del Milenio, que era realmente una puerta solo que todavia no tenia llave para abrirse

Sobre el se irigio un templo para resguardar la roca sagrada, se fundo un pueblo de bondadosos pero poderosos sacerdotes que fueron los que crearon los hechizos en la roca y custodiaban que se mantuviera el sello... Algo curioso en ellos era que su carateristica principal era su extraño cabello blanco - miro un momento las bocas abiertas de los que entendieron la referencia y aunque no cambio su expresion estoica sus ojos parecian burlarse del grupo - Ustedes ya han visto ese templo niños, alla en el templo ubicado Kul Elna

Pero eran unos ladrones de tumba! - dijo Yami perdiendo un poco la compostura.

O claro que si no lo niego, pero yo soy el guardian de todo conocimiento habido en este mundo y se por que se convirtieron en eso - dejo de mirar al faraon para concentarse en un punto imaginario del techo - Egipto tenia una deuda muy grande con ellos asi por ello era un pueblo mantenido por la capital de Kemet, la energia maligna que emanaba el sello no dejaba cultivar o criar alimento en el lugar asi que se convirtio en deber del gobierno alimentarlos

Se decidio que para no tentar a las personas de atacar a Kul Elna seria un secreto hasta para el mismo faraon lo que alli habia, solo los sacerdotes mas importantes de Kul Elna conocerian de la roca - explicaba mientras su mirada seguia perdida en el espacio - solo se dejo informacion muy vaga en manos del faraon, paso el tiempo y en efecto las personas olvidaron la importancia de ese pueblo

A los de la pueblo no les importaba que olvidaran por que estaban alli, esa era la idea no? - les pregunto al grupo retoricamente - hasta que Egipto fue azotado por una temporada de hambruna, el gobierno estaba en problemas y el pueblo moria

Para ahorar recursos el faraon decreto dejar de proveer alimentos y recuersos al pueblo, de todas maneras esa aldea tenia fama de tener algo que podia rivalizar con la capital que se las arreglen pensaban ellos - voltio su mirada al grupo - no entendian por que la capital pagaba si no hacian ningun servicio

Kul Elna comenzo a caer en desesperacion, intentaron de todo pero era un pueblo maldito donde todo moria - explico - asi que sin mas opcion los ancianos y mujeres cumplian con sus deberes en el templo y los jovenes adultos robaban para alimentar a los demas, su poderosa magia los hacia muy fuertes y unos abversarios de temer para los guardias del faraon

No era la mejor opcion pero ponia alimento en sus cuerpos, asi es que paso a ser conocida como el pueblo de los ladrones - termino mirando a Yami que tenia una expresion incredula - se volvieron una espina en el costado del faraon, asi que cuando los enemigos de egipto crecieron y se hizo necesaria una nueva arma Aknadin se dio a la tarea buscarla

Encontro el Libro de Hechizos Milenario, un libro confuso pero poderoso. Asi que comenzo a intentar descifrarlo para ver si encontraba algo que lo ayudara en su situacion, habia logrado leer una pequeña parte del libro pero desesperado como estaba no podia darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en terminar de leer todas las implicaciones del hechizo - resoplo molesto ante la ultima parte - armado con lo que tenia necesitaba un lugar con gran concentracion magica y muchas personas, en eso topo con la leve informacion de Kul Elna y asi decidio que el pueblo seria un gran lugar acababa con los ladrones y construia el poder definitivo de Egipto

Ya saben el resto de la historia no? - termino el dios - la pregunta es... Si detruyo la roca y los elementos del milenio, cual es su plan esta vez?

Donde entra Zork en esa historia? No se nombro por ningun lado - pregunto Malik

Zork nacio de la energia maligna del Reino de las Sombras, junto al rencor y odio de los humanos - dijo Thot - el es basicamente el bastago de Darkmite

Si se destruyo la piedra del sello, el reino de las sombras no deberia estar libre? - pregunto Atem

El sello interno a las sombras lo hemos estado manteniendo nosotros los dioses a falta de una figura de poder fisica que lo mantenga - le respondio - no puede salir ni entrar nada sin una puerta fisica anclada al mundo

Estoy seguro que si alguien le esta dando un cuerpo a Zork debe de ser el ladron, si no es el quien mas seria tan tonto? - dijo Atem - ademas el y Bakura estaban juntos, debe de ser culpa suya que no aparezca

Los dioses e Ishtar se le quedaron mirando un momento fijamente - Señora Ma'at, ustede podria buscar al ladron asi como busco a Ryou? Para demostrarle al faraoncete que el perjuicio es malo

La diosa se concentro y luego de un rato aparecio en un pequeño haz de luz roja el ladron, vestido modernamente pero con una chaqueta que se parecia a la que usaba en el Antiguo Egipto. Con su piel morena, cabello blanco salvaje, ojos grices e inconfundible cicatriz cruzada debajo de su ojo.

Hola señora Ma'at, Thot!... Y los demas tambien - saludo de forma jocosa - tiempo sin verlos! A que se debe esta llamada?

Mas respeto con tus dioses ladron! - le reclamo Yami.

Tambien estas aqui? - dijo con una mueca irritada - y el escuadron de la amistad, que sorpresa - dijo con sarcasmo - hola Malik y Mariku - saludo sonriente a los Egipcios que respondieron igual - a que se debe esta reunion?... Aunque falta Ryou ahora que los veo bien...

Estas aqui realmente para demostrarle al faraon que el perjuicio es malo - hablo Mariku - Ma'at... Sientes la presencia de Zork en el?

Ya va Zork? Ahora que carajos paso? Donde esta mi hikary? - pregunto Akefia ya preocupandose por lo que escucharia.

Te llame por que tenemos graves problemas Akefia, alguien robo el Libro de Hechizos del Milenio - le dijo Ma'at seria - y no logramos localizar a Ryou por ningun lado, tu no tendras conocimiento de su paradero?

Como que no saben donde esta mi Hikary? - pregunto molesto el ladron - yo deje a Ryou hace tantos años para que el faraon y su grupo dejaran de ignorarlo, el los consideraba sus amigos y me sentia mal cada vez que llegaba a casa llorando por que se olvidaban de invitarle a sus reuniones o no le acompañaban a jugar... Pense que estaria mejor con sus amigos

Pues sus amigos se olvidaron de el - dijo Mariku mirando a Atem - te esplicaremos luego, ya nuestras almas han estado mucho tiempo en el reino de los dioses...

Donde estan ustedes? - pregunto Akefia - yo no estoy en domino pero puedo llegar en unas horas si salgo ahora mismo

Claro... Dioses nosotros pondremos al dia al ladron prometemos llegar al fondo de esto - dijo Malik - te encontraremos en el parque central de domino Akefia

Esta bien, estaremos en contacto y muy al pendiente si ocurre una novedad - hablo Ra despidiendose por todos. Y asi en un destello de luz nuestros protagonistas desaparecieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo! Gracias por leer...
> 
> Para quien no sepa o no entienda algunas de las cosas que use aqui lo explicare...
> 
> Hay un juego muy bueno de Yugioh llamado Forbidden Memories para playstation 1 de la cual saque el personaje de Darnite/Nitemare.
> 
> El es un demonio/deidad parecida a Zork y se dice que fue el verdadero creador de Duel Monster. Su tumba en realidad es la piedra ceremonial donde se colocaban los elementos del milenio.
> 
> Tambien hay salen versiones del Antiguo Egipto de todos los amigos de Yugi, pero no es canon con la serie. Es algo asi como una version alternativa del anime no canonica pero me gustaron algunos detalles argumentales que use aqui.
> 
> Yo lo jugue pero nunca lo termine :'(
> 
> Si tienen preguntas con gusto respondere!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal? Yo sigo escribiendo desde el trabajo! Me van a botar un dia de estos por andar de vaga...
> 
> Naaa! mentira, se hacerlo cuando y donde no tengo problemas... Ademas ya no tengo otra cosa mas que hacer, ya termine todo por hoy
> 
> Saben que? Eso no les importa asi que vamos a la historia...!
> 
> Yugioh no es mio la trama si, a leer!

Esos malditos bastardos! Voy a matarlos! - el dias siguiente como se dijo Akefia se encontraba en la entrada del parque, en minutos llegaron al departamento y ambos rubios le contaron al ladron todo lo que habia pasado desde que llegaron a Domino.

Sobra decir que Akefia no estaba nada feliz con la historia si confiabas en sus gritos y juramentos de venganza - no puedo creerlo! Lo deje creyendo que el faraon y su grupo cuidarian de el y que hacen? Lo abandonan! Si vuelvo a escuchar a la perra decir algo sobre la amistad juro que le arranco la lengua!

Akefia... Te agradeceria no destruir mi casa - le reclamo Malik al verlo patear y romper varios objetos en su ira - yo tambien me moleste bastante con ellos, aunque el que tuvo el placer de cantarle sus verdades fue Mariku

Mariku queria hacerle ver al faraon que no era tan amable y poderoso, solo otro hipocrita mas - respondio este sentado viendo muy divertido el arrebato de ira del ladron - el siempre dice que tu y yo somos los malos, ya no tiene moral para decir nada el o su grupo

Yo... De verdad pense que el estaria mejor si yo no estaba... -ya cansado de arrojar cosas, se sento en el sofa y enterro su rostro entre sus manos - queria que dejara de ser "El Hikary del Ladron" para que fuera su propia persona, esos idiotas aunque tenia mi propio cuerpo siempre esperaban que el saltara de pronto con un juego de sombras... Nunca debi dejarlo

Si nunca debiste dejarlo - dejo de forma insencible Mariku, Malik lo miro feo por ello - pero tenemos tambien que ver lo que aremos con el robo del libro...

Por mi este mundo puede irse a la mierda, quiero saber que paso con mi Hikary - hablo todavia con su rostro entre sus manos.

Y si vuelven a crear los elementos del milenio? - pregunto Mariku serio.

El libro del milenio es ilegible, ese libro aunque no lo creas es medio sencible y si no quiere que lo lean no sera les posible hacerlo - respondio Akefia - tienes que darle algo que le guste, creo que se alimento de los sentimiento de Aknadin y por eso el pudo leerlo medianamente

Como sabes eso? - pregunto Malik intrigado por lo que sabia el ladron - y sabes lo que le gustaria?

Aprendes mucho estando unido a un demonio con muchos milenios de conocimiento encima - respondio - y creo haberlo escuchado decir una vez que un ser puro destrozado podria leerlo o hacerlo legible, que el libro se deleitaria con el dolor en el alma de ese ser

Un ser puro?... Como un Hikary? - pregunto Mariku.

Si un Hikary seria perfec... - respondia Akefia de forma distraida, aunque cuando entendio las implicaciones de lo dicho abrio los ojos horrorizado.

Malik estaba pensando parecido mismo por que tenia la misma expresion en el rostro - no crees que los que se llevaron el libro realmente tengan a Ryou no? - pregunto ya palido.

Por el bien del faraon y los otros inutiles espero que no - dijo Akefia entre dientes - si no esta vez si mato a los bastardos aunque Ammit devore mi alma luego, y sin ayuda de un estupido demonio

Tu te preocupas mucho por Ryou no? - dijo de pronto Malik de forma suave.

El a sido la unica persona en ver mas que un ladron de tumbas en mi, me dio cariño y atencion a pesar de como le trate en el pasado - hablo con una suave sonrisa rara en el rostro - es el ser mas dulce y amable que existe, por eso espero que no este en manos de quien sea este haciendo esto... No quiero ni pensar que daño le podrian haber hecho en tanto tiempo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar si lo tienen

El nos perdono a mi yami y a mi a pesar de no merecerlo - dijo Malik con cara seria pero con un deje de tristeza - por eso lo voy a encontrar y ojala sea sano y salvo

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

El lider del maligno grupo estaba solo en su oficina, en su escritorio se encontraba una gran bola de cristal sobre en un cuenco plano con un poco de sangre en el fondo. Con unas palabras en Egipcio la bola comenzo a formar una especie de ojo aterrador rodeado de una neblina purpura - buen dia maestro, queria hablar conmigo?

**Si, ya es hora que continuemos con el plan**

Claro maestro, cuales son sus siguientes ordenes? - pregunto sumiso el hombre.

**No podemos hacer nada hasta que no se rehaga la Roca Ceremonial.**

Que desea que hagamos amo? - a su pregunta le siguio un largo momento de silencio donde el demonio pensaba que se haria proximamente.

**Necesitamos algo parecido o que contenga alguna parte del poder de Darknite** **, que podamos destruir y enterrar en una nueva piedra ceremonial. Ademas para hacer los sellos es necesario el poder y la sangre de los antiguos sacerdotes que la hicieron, he investigar los hechizos.**

Donde conseguiremos esas cosas mi señor, digame que hacer y se de lo por hecho - una risita malevola se escucho en el habitacion por un momento para seguidamente el espectro hablar.

 **Necesitamos atraer al faraon a Egipto, los que le sigan son lo de menos** **si quieres puedes incluso matar a algunos de su grupo sera bueno ver al faraon y su luz con dolor. Pero asegurate que el faraon convoque a Exodia el Prohibido.**

Exodia? Pero como dentendremos a un monstruo de sombra como ese? - pregunto el hombre confundido.

**Me encargare de enseñar a mi mascota una tecnica con a cual pueda someter al monstruo para destruirlo, el es la unica criatura ademas de mi que tiene parentesco con Darknite. El heredo la parte fisica mientras yo tengo parte de sus poderes y personalidad.**

**Tambien quiero que tomes un poco de sangre del ladron, no te preocupes si el faraon viene el ladron tambien estara por alli buscando algo que perdio.**

**Cuando tengas lo que te pedi iras directamente a Kul Elna, con la sangre del ladron y el poder de mascota abriran las camaras secretas dentro del templo donde extraeras la informacion que necesaria . No te preocupes eso no fue tocado por los hombres del faraon hace tantos años ni dañado por el tiempo** **gracias a los hechizos de conservacion en la camara.**

**Mascota los leera y el tiene el poder de los sacerdotes, podra rehacer la Roca Ceremonial. Necesitan leer bien las instrucciones y hacerlo todo a la perfeccion, no aceptare errores. Mascota tambien se asegurara de recoger la energia de Exodia y soltarla el dia de la ceremonia para volver a crear la roca, simulando cuando la energia estaba dispersa aquel dia cuando murio Darknite.**

Excelente plan amo, todo ira exactamente como quiere no se preocupe - le dijo el pelinegro.

**Una ultima cosa, mascota tiene prohibido usar su Ka hasta que diga lo contrario. Si ven su Ka podrian volverse realmente molestos, lo dejaremos para despues. Eso si, asegurate de dejarles en claro que los seguidores de Zork estan mas vivos que nunca.**

Claro maestro - con eso la imagen desaparecio de la bola. El hombre se levanto rapidamente y salio de la habitacion caminando por los pasillos hasta que llego a lo mas profundo del complejo bajo tierra, alli habia una puerta que mas parecian unos barrotes. Estos pasillos inferiores estaban prohibidos para el resto de las personas en el lugar, solamente el podian andar por esta zona sin repercuciones.

Con unas llaves en su bolsillo abrio los barrotes y luego empujo una pesada puerta de madera, dentro era un muy pequeño espacio y notablemente vacio. Solo habia una maltrecha cama en una esquina ademas de una luz opaca que medianamente alumbraba en la habitacion, una puerta a un lado mostraba un baño con solo lo estrictamente necesario y sin ducha.

Tenemos nuevas ordenes mascota, necesito que vengas conmigo - le hablo al chico que se encontraba sobre la cama. Estaba sentado con la espalda pegada al respaldar de la cama, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Sus muertos ojos marrones estaban viendo a una esquina como idos con un flequillo desordenado, aunque cuando escucho que le hablaron fijo su mirada en el recien llegado. Lentamente se desenrrosco de su posicion lenvantandose de la cama mostrando mas de su cuerpo.

Totalmente levantado vimos a un chico con piel palida enfermiza un poco androgino y delicado, con largos cabellos plateados que iban en cascada con unas pequeñas espigas sobresalientes hasta debajo de sus nalgas. Su cabello tenia unos pocos mechones y las puntas de color negro, estaba vestido con una camisa olgada manga larga gris junto a unos pantalones de igual color y con los pies descalzos.

El hombre salio de la habitacion con el chico siguiendolo en silencio, cerca de alli habia otra habitacion no tan depremiente como la otra a donde entraron. El de cabello negro fue hasta donde estaba un armario donde saco ropa, zapatos y varias prendas de oro - bañate y vistete rapido

El chico tomo la ropa y entro por otra puerta dentro de la habitacion mostrando un baño mucho mejor que el anteriormente visto, espacioso y bonito. Sin prestarle atencion a su entorno deja la ropa y cosas en una repisa, se despoja de la ropa mostrando un cuerpo bonito, delgado y un poco formado.

Su piel blanca tenia varias heridas, rasguño y moratones diseminados por todos lados y de distintos tamaños. Aunque la cicatriz en la parte superipr de su espalda, era como un gran cuadrado con varias inscripciones y dibujos dentro.

Se lavo rapidamente en la ducha para vestirse con sus pantalones de lino blanco y camisa corta color azul oscuro. Se coloco sus botas y chaqueta larga pero no subio la capucha que tapaba sus rasgos, su cabello ya seco lo ato en una coleta alta y desordenada sus cabellos caian en varias partes de su rostro y cuello.

Asi mismo salio de la habitacion y se encontro con el lider que todavia lo esperaba - sigueme tienes trabajo que hacer - con eso comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho del lider.

Llegaron y el de cabellos negros se sento en su escritorio para ordenarle al chico frente a el - quiero que ataques a las colonias de guardianes de tumbas que habitan en Egipto, no me importa lo que les hagas matalos, lisialos, asustalos o lastimalos... Pero que sea lo suficiente como para dejar un mensaje.

Veras necesito que el faraon venga a Egipto, cuando ese momento llegue te dare nuevas ordenes para entonces - le informo aunque realmente no importaba, el chico frente a el obedecia sin explicaciones se habia asegurado de eliminar el libre albedrio que podrian afectar sus planes - puedes usar lo que quieras de hechizos o armas, solo tienes terminantemente prohibido usar tu Ka... Change of Heart esta prohibido hasta que se te indique lo contrario tambien revelarte a ti mismo esta prohibido, nadie debe de ver como eres. Tambien te asignare un grupo a tus ordenes para que te ayuden esta vez

Se giro un momento y tomo algo de una repisa - ponte esto de manera visible sobre tu ropa - le entrego un adorno de oro, tenia forma de una serpiente mordiendo su cola formando un redondo y un ojo de horus al medio. El peliblanco se lo engancho al pecho en la chaqueta.

Bien, el primer ataque sera hoy... Iras a este lugar

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Que aburrido!! - dijo el ladron de tumbas pasando canales de a tv acostado en el mueble de la sala del apartamento Ishtar - podemos hacer algo util ademas de estar aqui esperando a que su alteza ordene algo? Ya no es faraon o estamos en el Antiguo Egipto para seguir lo que dice como si fuera un dios en la puta tierra! Podriamos eatar buscando a mi Hikary

Yo tambien quiero buscar a mi mejor amigo pero es prioridad el robo del libro maldicio! - dijo Malik ya frustrado por las constantes quejas del ladron - no creas que ya no estoy arto de las escusas del faraon y Kaiba sobre los negocios de la maldita empresa! Fue a mi familia la que atacaron!

Entonces hagamos algo nosotros! - le grito Akefia enojado.

Si, como que! Cargar de cabeza contra los problemas como hacen ELLOS? Disculpame desde cuando eso nos funciona a nosotros? Dejame recordarte que nosotros no somos los heroes de la historia - le grito el otro tambien molesto - la vida perfecta del faraon y su grupo no puede verse afectada por las cosas del pasado, pero nosotros los guardianes tenemos un poco mas de libertad pero aun responsabilidades como el cuidado de ese maldito libro y otras mierdas de los faraones antiguos!

Y si acaso intentamos salir a ver que carajos hacemos, no tenemos ni idea de donde estan, quienes son o que quieren... Estamos buscando a ciegas Akefia - le dijo Malik

Sabes que? Vamos a salir... Si sigo aqui encerrado me volvere loco! - exclamo Akefia dando un salto del sofa - Mariku! Sal del hueco donde estes! Vamos a salir...

Vamos a salir? A donde? - pregunto Malik - y si no te gusta aqui puedes irte por donde viniste, realmente no se que haces teniendo mi casa como tu hotel... Y mas si es tan malo, te podria llamar cuando a su alteza le de por hacer algo y no tienes que abirirte aqui

Iremos a pasear simplemente joder! - le dijo Akefia - que te toma tanto tiempo psicopata?

Mariku esta sentado aqui desde que ustedes comenzaro a pelear como una pareja cazada - hablo el que faltaba sentado en una silla en la esquina de la habitacion, pasando desapersibido por los dos que peleaban - vamos Omote, puede ser divertido

Bien! Salgamos madita sea! - grito Malik siguiendo a los dos por la puerta y cerrando detras de el. Cuando de pronto suena el telefono del Hikary Egipcio.

Mientras tanto Akefia y Mariku se habian adelantado un poco sin notar que el menor se habia detenido y estaba hablando por el telefono. Hasta que Mariku extrañado al no ver a su hikary junto a el gira para encontrarlo palido con el telefono todavia mirandolo ido en la mano.

Omote? Paso algo - pregunto precupado el Yami rubio.

Vale verga la vida del faraon, iremos a KaibaCorb y hablaremos con su alteza - dijo sin responder directamente, al notar la seriedad y preocupacion en la voz del menor accedieron sin queja - si no lo encotraremos en la tienda de juegos pero necesitamos localizarlo ya! Ya se! Llamare a Yugi! 

Sin esperar respuesta tomo de nuevo su telefono, los dos vieron al menor gritar y pelear a traves del telefono por un rato para despues de un rato colgar el telefono triunfante - vamos a la tienda de juego! Yugi llevara a la inutil de su Yami para que podamos hablar, aunque antes vamos por mi lapto e informacion

* * *

(Tienda de Juegos Kame Game)

Un suspiro salio de los labios del faraon al escuchar lo sucedido en Egipto - en resumen, han sido atacados 5 complejos de Guardianes de Tumbas que salieron de la clandestinidad luego que yo cumpli mi destino... Todos sus habitantes han sido heridos de alguna forma y han habido al menos 15 muertos en total, correcto? - pregunto para confirma la historia del Egipcio junto con las horriblea noticias que salian en la wed sobre los ataques.

Si correcto! Tenemos que hacer algo ya! No podemos esperar mas joder! - le dijo Malik, respaldado por las miradas asesinas su Yami y el Ladron - mientras mas tiempo les damos, tienen mas oportunidades de hacer lo que sea que quieran!

Como sabes si son los que robaron el libro? Podria ser un terrorista o alguna otra cosa - pregunto Yami.

Mi hermana fue a ver a nuestros compañeros guardianes, como familia principal es nuestro deber apoyar a las otras de menor rango - le explico intentando mantener la compostura - me dijo que la descripcion del que los lideraba coincidia con el que ataco a Odion, son ellos joder!

Maldita sea Malik que esperas que haga? Que vaya corriendo a Egipto como haciamos 10 años en el pasado? - le pregunto el faraon enojado - por si no lo recuerdas ya no tenemos malditos 17 años donde el abuelo nos ayudaba con una escusa para nuestra vida cotidiana!

Tienes razon en una cosa, ya no soy un faraon a ciencia cierta y las cosas no me caen del cielo! No tengo sirvientes o personas que hagan las cosas por mi y ciertamente no tengo quien nos mantega a Yugio o a mi! - le reclamo - quien atendera la tienda? El abuelo murio! Si bien Kaiba entenderia si nos fueramos, sigue siendo un problema.

Malik el dinero no cae del cielo! Tenemos que hacer algo no te lo niego, pero sabes el costo de un pasaje hasta Egipto? Ser el Rey de los Juegos no me hace millonario como Kaiba, solo famoso - le grito al ultimo.

Kaiba puede costear este viaje sin ningun tipo de problemas! Tiene de sobra - le respondio venenoso el rubio Hikary

Si el nos paga el pasaje a todos claro, como le encanta hacer obras de caridad no? - el sarcasmo goteaba de sus palabras - sabes que el odia todo lo relacionado con la magia! El ya conoce que esta pasando pero no hara nada hasta que haya mas informacion, que tenemos dime? Tenemos algun nombre o ubicacion?

No pero si no buscamos no encontraremos nada! - le grito.

Ya calmense ambos! - dijo Yugi de pronto ya arto de escucharlos discutir - hay algo nuevo sobre los que robaron el libro? - le pregunto al rubio

Bueno... En los ataques han estado dejando este simbolo - mostro Malik en su telefono una imagen enviada por su hermana, era un simbolo con una serpiente girando sobre si misma mordiendo su cola con un ojos de horus en medio.

Bien? Hay algo que te recuerdes de esa imagen Yami? - pregunto Malik.

Ni idea... Nunca he visto ese simbolo en mi vida - respondio a lo que los demas asintieron de acuerdo.

Malik por los momentos no podemos salir corriendo de esa forma, tenemos responsabilidades - al ver la cara del otro llenarse de molestia agrega rapidmente - no estoy diciendo que dejarenos esto asi, llevare esto a Kaiba y el investigara lo que pueda del simbolo... Como dije el esta ayudando pero ahora mismo estamos muy ocupados, esta por salir un nuevo proyecto y Kaiba esta bajo mucho estres pero el investigara sobre esto no te preocupes - termino Yugi intentado apaciguar la situacion.

Bien! Pero si pasa algo peor sera enteramente culpa suya! - con eso recogio sus cosas y salio de la tienda rapidamente seguido de los dos Yamis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Regreso de nuevo con esta historia!
> 
> Hoy si escribo desde mi casa, espero comenzar y terminar el capitulo hoy mismo para publicarlo...
> 
> Como estas la historia? Les ha estado gustando?
> 
> Saben Yugioh no es mio, solo tengo una ligera obsesion con sus personajes de cabellos blanco...
> 
> Pequeña advertencia, aqui hay una muerte de personaje pero nadie importante (al menos para mi)!
> 
> A leer!

**Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que ordene el ataque contra los Guardianes de Tumbas, hay algun avistamiento del faraon y su gente?**

Pregunto una voz malevola y oscura desde una bola de cristal, el lider de los seguidores de Zork de nuevo se encontraba hablando con el demonio para recibir nuevas ordenes - me temo que no señor, hemos estado pendiente de las vias por donde es mas probable que entren al pais

**Umm... Esto es un retrazo en nuestros planes, tendremos que ser mas contundentes con ellos... Creo que es hora de darle donde mas le duele**

A que se refiere señor? - pregunto confundido el humano.

**Eso seria su Hikary, pero atacar directamente a un Hikary es alertar demasiado a los dioses. No estamos listos para ello** **, p** **or eso lastimaremos a sus amigos mas cercanos llegando a su grupo directamente.**

Pero ya tenemos un Hikary en nuestro poder, por que no se alertaron por el? - le pregunto mirando discretamente hacia un mueble donde yacia el muchacho de cabellos blancos sangrando profundamente de varias heridas en su cuerpo con poca ropa sobre su cuerpo, estaba sin reaccionar solo veia al techo de forma ida.

**Por que el no es importante para nadie, ni siquiera aquellos que prometieron cuidarle lo hicieron realmente. No es nada mas que una mascota que vive nada mas para mi uso y entrenimiento.**

El muchacho no se movio ante lo escuchado, simplemente se quedo mirando al mismo lugar, no parecia estar vivo realmente - cierto amo, pero como los atacaremos si ellos se encuentran en Japon y nosotros estamos a millones de kilometris en Egipto

**La distancia no es un problema, tengo un hechizo para ello. Dame tu cuerpo y yo hago el resto.**

El humano solo asintio, se levanto de donde estaba y fue hasta un estante donde saco una botella con un liquido rojo del cual tomo un largo trago. Por unos segundos no paso nada hasta que sus ojos y postura cambiaron a una mucho mas amenazante he inhumana.

Se acerco hasta el mueble donde estaba sangrando el muchacho - levantate, tenemos trabajo que hacer - le dijo para esperar que el chico lentamente se levantara sin prestarle atencion al sangrado en su cuerpo.

Cuando ya estuvo de pie el demonio lo tomo de la cintura pegandolo bruscamente contra su cuerpo - acomodate vamos a salir mascota

Despues de no mucho tiempo el de cabellos blancos estaba vestido y ya no sangrante frente al demonio - tengo arreglar con el cuando abministrar tus castigos, no tenemos tiempo para que de pronto te vuelvas demasiado inutil mascota

Se acerco y de nuevo lo tomo de la cintura para en un rapido movimiento colocar la capucha sobre su cabeza escondiendo sus rasgos, fueron rodeados de pronto por una neblina purpura que los cubrio completamente que los desaparecio del lugar.

Reaparecieron de nuevo en un sitio notoriamente distinto, era un callejon con edificios altos a los alrededores a los lados - por aqui mascota - dijo para guiar para guiarlo por las calles desconocidas para el mas pequeño. Llegaron a una pequeña pero pintoresca casa, ya era bastante oscuro en la noche.

Quiero divertirme, no he torturado hasta matar a un humano en mucho tiempo - dijo el demonio sonriendo maliciosamente - maltratarte a ti es divertido, pero necesito mucho mas que un poco de sangre algunas veces

El muchacho solo se quedo viendo de forma neutra y sin sentimientos al ser enfrente de el - voy a sacar a mi entretenimiento de hoy de la casa, quiero que me prepares un lugar "acogedor" para llevarla a jugar - con sus ordenes se gira y desaparece entre las construcciones.

Recorre las calles desconocidas corrido rapidamente, otra forma viene corriendo del otro lado. Ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para quitarse a tiempo y colicionan dando como resultado que ambos calleran de golpe al suelo.

Que demonios te sucede maldito? Quieres que te destrose bastardo? - se levanto el desconocido primero gritandole al otro sin ver quien era siquiera - si quieres problemas yo...

Se detuvo al ver los cabellos aplatinados parecidos a los suyos solo que un poco mas domesticados, la piel blanca y cara aun algo aniñada del menor pasar junto a el de rapidamente cubriendo de nuevo su rostro sin darle espacio a detallarlo - _Ryou... Yadonushi!_ \- pensaba, al parecer la chaqueta blanca se le deslizo por el impacto unos segundos exponiendo, quitandole el aliento al otro de ojos marron rojizo por su posible identidad.

Su mente gritaba en shock por haberse topado de esa forma con el muchacho que hace tanto tiempo habia anhelado pero no habia tenido el coraje de buscar por tanto daño le hizo - Ryou espera! No era mi - dijo para que no se fuera corriendo y asegurarse de haber visto correctamente.

De nuevo se quedo helado pero del horror cuando choco su mirada con el menor y vio sus helados y muertos ojos marrones, totalmente opuestos a las dos perlas de chocolate calido que recorda adornaban ese lindo rostro. Vio sin hacer nada como el chico termino por alejarse sin hacer un sonido.

 _Creo que algo muy malo esta sucediendo aqui -_ penso seriamente el de cabellos salvajes - _tendre que hacerles unas visita a su jodida alteza y al escuadron de la amistad_... - al pensar en eso hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado. Para girar y perderse en las calles de Domino pensando - _creo que extraño demasiado a Ryou que ahora me engaño viendolo en los extraños... Ese no era Yadonushi, sus ojos estaban demasiado muertos para serlo... Ademas tenia demasiadas armas sobre el para que el tierno y dulce Ryou se sienta comodo._

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Zork venia arrastrando a una muchacha de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos azules aterrorizados hacia una casa abandonada donde sentia que su mascota habia colocado hechizos de proteccion para que no le perturbaran mientras se divertia.

Entro hasta el centro de la casa donde su mascota esperaba obedientemente arrodillando cabizbajo con las manos en su regazo - buen lugar mascota, voy a dejar aqui mi juguete mientras consigo otra cosa que necesitaremos, cuidala mientras tanto - con eso dejo a la chica encadenada al suelo con grilletes que aparecieron de la nada.

Quienes son ustedes? Por que hacen esto!? - pregunto asustada a la figura inmovil, que no le respondio - que quieren de mi!

Todavia no escuchaba respuesta de la figura, aun con el inquietante silencio y ambiente intento calmarse un poco para ver que podia hacer. Movio sus manos confirmando lo inutil que era intentar romperlos o deslizalos y no habia nada a su alcanse que podria ayudarla soltarse.

Sin opciones miro a la segunda persona de la cual no ppdia ver sus rasgos gracias a la oscuridad y su ropa - Soy Tea Gardner, si me ayudas prometo no meterte en problemas a ti... Porfavor tengo amigos y familia que se preocupan por mi, te lo ruego ayudame! - dijo al ultimo de forma desesperada y llorosa.

Por primera vez la chica noto en medio de sus lagrimas que obtuvo una pequeña reaccion del muchacho, vio esperanzada como se levanto algo tentantivamente y se acerco un poco a ella y pregunto con una voz suave y plana - tu... Tu nombre me es familiar...

Se nota que iba a decir o hacer algo mas pero justo en ese momento llega el demonio deteniendo todo con cara asesina dirigida especialmente al muchacho, mientras arrastraba a un rubio gritando y amenazando detras de el - mascota, que te he dicho sobre hablar cuando no te lo ordene o sea estrictamente necesario? - pregunto venenoso, mientras ataba al otro lado de la habitacion a su prisionero.

Joey! - Grito la chica agustiada al ver a otro de sus amigos en igual estado y peligro.

No hablaron mas los dos atados vieron cuando vieron con miedo como el hombre se movia rapidamente por la habitacion para levantar del cuello al tipo vestido de blanco con fuerza sobre humana - tienes suerte que ahora mismo tenga otras cosas que hacer, pero no creas que quedaras sin castigo

Ante sus palabras varias agujas largas aparecieron rodeando el cuerpo en su agarre, los espectadores vieron con una mueca como estas parecian brillar con una sustancia morado oscuro. Las agujas se enterraron en el cuerpo para luego ser arrojado a un lado como una muñeca de trapo, para no moverse de nuevo.

Bien ustedes dos, en que estabamos? - pregunto con maldad a los dos chicos que diero un respingo.

No se quien coño seas o que quieres pero no sabes con quien te estas metiendo! Soy el esposo de Seto Kaiba y cuando se entere desearas no haber nacido - le amenazo el rubio.

O verdad? pero esa es la idea y si de paso trae al faraon con el muchisimo mejor - le respondio socarronamente, haciendolos abrir muy grande los ojos por la manera de referirse a ellos. No muchos sabian sobre esas cosas.

Quien eres? - pregunto la chica con miedo

Pensaba que ustedes me reconocerian al instante cuando me vieran, pero supongo que sobreestime su inteligencia - les insulto - pero puedo perdonarlos por el patetico cuerpo que pude obtener, para iluminarlos en su destino les dire que soy el magnifico Zork Necrophades

Los dos temblaron de miedo al escuchar el nombre y ver los ojos demoniacos del tipo, no dudaron ni por un segundo de sus palabras. Sus acciones y aura malevola hablaban por si mismas.

Puedes matarnos bastardo pero Atem te derrotara esta y todas las veces que sean necesarias hasta que ya no puedas volver otra vez! - le grito Joey como siempre valiente.

Dije algo sobre matarte? Aun no voy a hacerlo - le respondio, luego volteo a ver a la chica - en cuanto a ti... Tengo que al menos dejarte reconocible para el faraon - le dijo alegremente ante las miradas de horror que recibio.

Se escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor haciendo que la atencion girara momentaneamente hacia el cuerpo acurrucado en el suelo. Los dos humanos vieron como su cuerpo temblaba un poco - el es uno de los tuyos, como puedes lastimarlo de esa forma? - dijo Joey con disgusto.

Por que es mi mascota, y debo entrenarlo a mi gusto - les dijo con simpleza, disgustandolo aun mas y haciendo que sientan pena por la persona con tan cruel destino.

Voy a presumir un poco con el, de todas maneras ustedes no veran a otra persona de nuevo para decir algo - dicho eso recogio a la figura en el suelo para ir a un mueble polvoriento y sentarse en el con el chico recostado al suelo entre sus piernas.

Coloca su cabeza apoyada a una de sus rodillas mientras baja la capucha que ensombresia sus rasgos descubriendo el lindo rostro y largo cabello cabello blanco ante la atonita mirada de los dos chicos - les gusta mi mascota? Es muy docil y obediente, ademas su interior es agradable y acogedor

Los dos estaban disgustados y molestos de ver a una persona que conocian ser tratada de esa forma - Ryou! Que carajos haces alli? Malik y tu Yami te han estado buscando desde hace dias! Que mierda le hiciste maldito? - pregunto el rubio.

Zork respondio mientras jugaba distraidamente con los largos cabellos del menor - en serio lo han estado buscando? Despues de que esta bajo mi poder poco mas de 8 años?.... Temo decir que ya es tarde para buscarlo - dijo con sarcasmo - y le he hecho muchas cosas, he tenido mucho tiempo con el para experimentar... Puede que la chica experimente un poco de ello

Tea se estremecio ante el tono y las palabra utilizadas por el demonio, comenzo a temblar cuando millones de imagenes horribles pasaron por su mente - Ryou! Ayudanos, despierta de lo que sea que te dio ese monstruo! Podemos salir de aqui juntos, como siempre! - le dijo la chica con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Lo que siguio fue una sonora y cruel carcajada que solto el demonio, acariciando aun los cabellos del menor que habia dejado de temblar para quedar laxo entre las piernas de su maestro todavia con las agujas enterradas a su cuerpo - tu le pides ayuda a el ahora?

Recuerdo cuando tome a este angelito por primera vez, gritaba y rogaba que alguien le ayudara... Nadie vino, tampoco la siguente vez o cualquiera de las veces que pidio ayuda... Donde estaban ustedes cuando el pidio su ayuda? - les dijo con maldad, sonrio aun mas cuando ambos mandaron su mirada al suelo sin decir nada.

Fue tan bueno, gritaba y me rogaba que no le lastimara mas... Hacerlo sangrar mientras lloraba dandose cuenta de que le decia la verdad, que no le importaba a nadie y que si decidiera matarlo en ese mismo instante nadie se daria cuenta de ello - hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su cara mostraba cuanto disfrutaba del recuerdo.

Aunque debo agradecerles, fue mas facil romperlo gracias a ustedes - con burla les hablo - sin nadie a quien aferarse perdio la esperanza rapidamente, y luego fue solamente moldearlo tal como queria... Lo mejor es que ahora tengo en mi poder al unico Hikary que realmente temia, la unica luz lo suficientemente brillante para hacerle frente a mi oscuridad

Yugi tambien es fuerte! El es la luz del faraon despues de todo! - defendieron Joey y Tea a su amigo.

A mi no me intereza el mocoso del faraon, nunca a podido vencerme realmente - les dijo con simplesa - el unico que ha logrado frustarme una y otra vez a sido este angelito roto de aqui

Ellos te vencieron en el Mundo de la Memoria! Y cada vez que jugaban un juego de sombras el faraon logro ganarte! - le reclamo Tea indignada.

Estas segura? Vamos a recapitular, mi sirviente en esa entonces jugo nada mas tres juego de sombra con ustedes - conto con sus dedos - el primero fue el RPG oscuro, donde mi mascota casi sacrifico su vida por su victoria... Sin eso nunca fueran ganado

Despues fue el juego sobre el dirigible, abmito que el faraon gano gracias a sus cartas de dios... Pero igual demostro lo poco que le importa mi mascota - dijo riendo - y en cuanto al Mundo de la Memoria, digamos que me descuide y mascota es mas inteligente de lo que le daba credito en ese entonces... Coloco varias trampas y trabas en medio del juego que les permitio tomar victoria sobre mi

El no estubo en el juego, Shada encontro en su alma una mancha oscura y no le dejaron entrar - dijo Joey triunfante.

Y quien crees que creo el modelo y todo para que se llevara a cabo de juego, yo? Bakura? - pregunto sarcastico - fue el y mientras pensabamos que teniamos completo control sobre el, lo que hizo fue engañarnos para formar un terrero de juego ventajos para el faraon... Solo que fue mas sutil por que nunca espero que no le dejaran entrar, sus planes eran otros...

Eso es una mentira vil! Atem y Yugi te vencieron, no nos haras dudar de el! - dijo Tea.

No necesito que me crean, no me sirve por que de aqui no saldras niño - habiendo dicho eso se levanto y camino hacia la aterrorizada mujer con calma, mientras ignoraba los inutiles gruñido y amenazas de rubio que era arrastrado por las cadenas que se movian de pronto mas lejos de la escena.

Ante los ojos estupefactos y horrorizados de la mujer aparecieron diversos objetos punzo cortantes y otras cosas que no conocia, y sinceramente no deseaba conocer. Comenzo a sollozar y rogar por su vida en vano, el demonio solo la veia con molestia aunque estaba ligeramente divertido por lo patetica que se mostraba.

Zork sintio una mirada penetrante a su espalda y se giro intrigado para ver a su mascota con la mirada fija en la escena con una mueca y un brillo extraño en su cara normalmente muerta - si quieres decirle unas ultimas palabras a ella puedes hablar mascota...

Le concedio permiso con curiosidad por lo que queria decir en un momento como este. El muchacho miro toda la escena en general para que su mirada opaca callera de nuevo en la mujer lloroza y asustada, se aclaro un poco la garganta para que su voz saliera al menos un poco.

Al menos moriras... No vas a levantarte otro dia para que te lastimen de nuevo, tambien se aseguraran de destruir tu alma para que no tengas que preocuparte por otra estupida vida... Nunca volveras a sufrir, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una persona - despues de decir eso dejo de mirar las caras en shock de los humanos.

Donde estabamos? - pregunto Zork muy sonrriente.

Esa casa toda la noche estubo plagada de llantos, lamentos y sufrimiento ocacionados por un demonio que no deberia estar caminado en este mundo. Mientras que las demas personas y amigos no tenian ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy! Hasta el proximo capitulo!
> 
> A los que les guste Tea me perdonan por matarla brutalmente, pero me tope con la desicion de ver quien moria y ella fue candidata...
> 
> Yo la odio asi que mejor que murio... Perdon a quienes les gusta, no es mi intencion ofender a nadie....
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegue con un nuevo capitulo despues de otro! Este especialmente dedicado a una de mis mas grandes lectoras yuliana2026
> 
> Que les parecio el anterio? Vamos a ver como reaccionan todos ante lo sucedido... Les sere sincera en algo, estoy particularmente orgulloza por el capitulo anterior...
> 
> Ademas parece un nuevo jugador! Digo nuevo personaje lo siento jeje
> 
> Ya saben Yugioh no ne pertenece... Lean!

En la tienda de Juegos dos chicos tricolores estaban descansando luego del pasado dia anterior, ya casi era de mañana cuando sus sueños se vieron truncados por espantosos sueños de su amiga Tea siendo torturada y asesinada de forma horrible. Daban vueltas y se retorcian sobre la cama sin poder despertar de sus pesadillas.

* * *

_Sueño..._

Primero paso una escena de alguien vestido de blanco con azul oscuro, no se podian ver sus rasgos. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y sucio, a sus pies Tea estaba encadenada llorando y rogando por su vida sin que la persona se inmutara o mostrara un poco de simpatia o misericordia por ella.

Despues pasaron varias escenas de la misma persona golpeando, cortando y lastimando a la chica de formas diversas. Los gritos de Tea resonaban con eco en los oidos de los dos obligados espectadores, la sangre manchaba el piso y salpicaba la ropa blanca del monstruo que la lastimaba.

Los dos vieron horrorizados y sin poder hacer nada como los ojos de Tea se iban apagando a medida que la vida los dejaba. Para al final quedar la persona bañada en sangre de la chica sobre el cuerpo roto y destrozado de la desdichada victima.

En todo el sueño intentaron hacer algo, pero no podian moverse ni hacer nada por la chica que tanto querian. Al final escucharon una voz oscura y malciosa que creian nunca volveria a escuchar.

**"Mi resurreccion esta cerca Faraon, quiero ver lo que haces para detenerme. Mis seguidores estan listos para lo que sea"**

Cuando la voz dejo de hablar todo se volvio negro en su cebtro aparecio el simbolo que tanto habian investigado desde hace unos dias como burlardonse de ellos por su desconocimiento. Luego se volvio a reproducir todo el sueño de nuevo, y asi una y otra vez.

* * *

Los tricolores fueron despertados bruscamente de sus pesadillas por la puerta de su casa siendo golpeada duramente. Con pereza y un ligero dolor de cabeza el mas alto de ambos se levanto para ver quien intentaba tumbarles la puerta tan temprano en la mañana.

Yami... No te vallas! - dijo Yugi asustado derrepente.

Aibou tengo que ir, alguien esta tocando la puerta... Y al paracer quiere tumbarla, nada mas quiero ver que sean Malik y su Yami para poder gritarles como quiero - dijo entre dientes, su dolor de cabeza en aumento por la mala noche y los eventos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Yami, tengo miedo... Tuve un sueño horrible - dijo Yugi algo timido, sentia que no deberia sentirse asi por su edad mas grande. Pero necesitaba consuelo de su pareja.

Con lo ojos muy abiertos Yami miro a su luz y con los labios secos pregunto olvidandose de la puerta momentaneamente - que soñaste Yugi? - pregunto en voz baja deseando que no le dijera nada parecido a su propio sueño horrible.

Yo... Estaba Tea... Y esa persona, no podia ver quien era Yami!... Y estaba sufriendo, queria ayudarla pero no podia hacer nada! - balbuceaba y gritaba deseaperado de forma un poco inentendible, aunque lo que dijo confirmo los peores temores de Yami - tenemos que ir a ver a Tea!

Esperate Aibou, fue un sueño... Todavia no podemos salir corriendo de esa forma, debemos primero... - hablaba mientras sostenia a su desesperada luz que queria salir corriendo de la casa a buscar a su amiga en pijamas.

El telefono de Yami al lado de su cama les interrumpio su conversacion, de mala gana Yami contesta al ver el nombre de Kaiba lanzandole a su luz una mirada - Mochi Mochi Kaiba, sucede algo?

**/Que si sucede algo? Llevo HORAS! Tocando tu maldita puerta y nada que sales! Vas a salir o tengo que ir a sacerte de tu cama?/**

Yami algo sorprendido por el arrebato del CEO no responde al principio, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kaiba estar sin aliento de esa forma y sonaba un poco asustado. Preocupado de que habia pasado algo pregunto - paso algo Kaiba?

**/Yami abre, hablamos dentro quieres?/**

El tono de voz mas los hechos de que venian sucediendo en lo poco que iba de dia fueron suficientes para hacer que el faraon estuviera al borde. Asi que le hablo a Yugi con la calma que le quedaba - Yugi, al paracerer Kaiba quien tocaba la puerta... Vamos a ver que quiere, luego iremos con Tea

Yugi estaba muy en desacuerdo con la idea, pero no dijo nada al volver a escuchar un toque en la puerta particularmente fuerte. Los dos se cambiaron las ropas de cama y bajaron, Yami abrio la puerta para ver sorprendido a un Kaiba muy desalineado en su puerta.

Que demonios....? Que te sucedio Kaiba? - pregunto Yami sorprendido de su ropa y obvia preocupacion en su cara normalmente cruel y fria.

Has visto al cachorro hoy? - no contesto la pregunta, solamente pregunto un poco inquieto.

No, estabamos en la cama hasta que me llamaste... No lo vemos desde ayer en la empresa, por que? - los dos tricoloroes vieron maldecir para esconder su rostro entre sus manos en claro signo de estres - tu y Joey viven juntos, por que nos preguntas a nosotro por el?

Nunca lleguo ayer a la casa luego de salir un momento, me quede despierto pero no se que me paso de que me quede dormido - hizo una mueca al decir eso - me desperte hace unas horas y me di cuenta que nunca regreso a la casa, lo he estado buscando desde entonces

No parece que fueras dormido nada Kaiba - dijo Yugi con cuidado y preocupacion.

Tuve un estupido sueño que no ayudo a la situacion, pero como dije fue un sueño - hablo como convenciendose a si mismo de lo que decia.

Que soñaste Kaiba - pregunto Yami con seriedad, la situacion ya le estaba dando mala espina, y no queria que les fuera pasado nada a sus preciados amigos por un idiota con ganas de controlar al mundo.

Tsk! Soñe que un idiota vestido de blanco pero salpicado de sangre tenia a Joey, el me suplicaba que porfavor lo ayudara a el y a la chica de tu grupo Yugi - les dijo, a ambos tricolores se estremesieron ante la posibilidad cada vez mas segura de que sus amigos estaban en problemas, o algo peor - y tambien aparecio ese simbolo raro que me diste para investigar...

Zork! Ese maldito Zork tiene a Joey y Tea! Tenemos que ayudarlos - le dijo desesperado Yugi a su Yami.

Como va a tener a mi esposo y la chica? - pregunto serio y frio, antes les fuera dicho que dejaran de inventarse historias y cuentos de hadas. Pero actualmente sabe que todo es posible con ese loco grupo - hay algo que no me hayan dicho?

Nosotros soñamos con alguien vestido de blanco que torturaba a Tea - le dijo Yugi temblando ligeramente - tenemos que movernos para ayudarlos chicos!

Cierto tenemos que movernos! Voy a llamar a los demas... - Yami hizo amago de sacar su telefono cuando este sono antes, preguntandose que mas habia pasado que lo llamanban tan temprano noto que era Tristan quien llamaba.

Extrañado por la rara llamada contesto - Mochi Mochi Tristan

**/Yami... Necesito urgentemente que vengas a la casa de Tea/**

Yami no paso por alto el tono destrozado y deprimido de su amigo - paso algo Tristan? - pregunto con miedo, no sabia que esperar de respuesta.

**/Mai esta mañana fue a ver a Tea a su casa para que fueran de compras, entro con su llave de repuesto por que ya era tarde y a ella nunca se retrasa de esa forma.**

**Entro y vio todo ordenado, precupada que se haya enfermado y se haya quedado sola subio hasta su cuarto.... Alli... Ella encontro a... Tea, y estaba... Su cuerpo... Yami, habia sangre por todas partes! Tea esta muerta Yami!/**

El telefono siguio sonando con las voz entrecortada de Tristan que intentaba tranquilizarse para informar a Yami pero no podia. Ademas Yami no estaba escuchando realmente, estaba en shock con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de procesar lo que escucho.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

En un cuarto muy desordenado encontramos a un chico de cabellos blancos platinados y largos desparramado todavia durmiendo a pesar de ser media mañana. Perezosamente comenzo a moverse en la cama despertandose, abrio un ojo medianamente para ver por la habitacion pero lo cerro querien volver a dormirse.

Gruño despues de un rato al no tener exito, para sentarse de golpe en la cama y estirarse como un gato con muy mal caracter. Haciendo muecas y ruidos de molestia comenzo a preparase para su dia.

Ya estando vestido con sus habituales jean y musculera negra comenzo a sentir como si olvidara algo, se encogio de hombros mientras tomaba un gran trozo de bistek de la nevera y lo arrojaba a una sarten.   
Sin casi cocinarlo lo saca y comienza a comerlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _Necesito ir donde el faraon_ \- ante sus pensamientos abrio mucho los ojos sin creer que de verdad habia pensado en eso - _de donde mierda salio eso? Para que necesito ir donde el bastardo? -_ obviamente no le llego respuesta pero no dejo de pensar en ello aunque queria.

 _A ver... Ayer fue normal, robe lo que queria... Umm... Anoche creo que me encontre con alguien, y el me hizo pensar que habia algo raro... Pero no recuerdo que... -_ se dijo a si mismo mientras terminaba su comida y arrojaba el plato a la enorme pila en el fregador - _supongo que tendre que ver al bastardo a ver que sucede..._

Suspirando se prepara mentalmente para lo que contra su voluntad resolvio que haria en el dia. Aunque algo bueno vendria de todo esto, despues de tantos años de extrañar a cierto albinito por fin seria capaz de verlo - _seguro me odias Yadonushi, solo espero que me creas cuando te diga que lamento por todo lo que te hice pasar_

 _Espero Zork se retuerza en su prision en las sombras por todo lo que me hizo hacerte sufrir Ryou... -_ Salio de su casa mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de juegos recordaba aquel dia que alguien le salvo misteriosamente y lo trajo de vuelta a caminar por estas tierras.

* * *

\- Flashblack -

Lo ultimo que recordaba era un dolor penetrante en toda su alma cuando trajo al demonio Zork a costa de su propia vida al juego en el Mundo de la Memoria en venganza contra el Faraon por todo lo que creia correcto - _aunque ahora que lo pienso... Por que carajos estoy pensando si se supone que me destrui cuando traje al maldito de Zork?_

Estana confundido pero no queria moverse de su posicion, estaba comodo, sentia una paz y tranquilidad que nunca jamas habia sentido antes - _me siento como cuando Zork no queria tener nada que ver con los humanos y se largaba dejandome mas libre y me iba con Yadonushi... Su alma se sentia asi de amorosa y tranquila como estoy ahora_

_"Hijo mio necesitas despertar y ayudar"_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz dulce y maternal que venia de todos los lugares a su alrededor - _quien..? Donde estoy... Deberia estar muerto y si estoy vivo Zork gano y no podria estar con tanta paz alrededor... Zork no mato a Yadonushi cuando tomo el mundo y estoy con el todavia?_

Dibaga aturdido mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos, quedando cegado ante el intenso sol quemando sus sencibles retinas al lograrlo. Lo intento de nuevo mas lentamente y sin mirar directamente al abrazador sol, y miro a su alrededor viendo puro desierto y arenas.

_"Ya estas despierto hijo mio, eso bueno por que alguien muy querido para ti necesita ayuda. Necesita que le salves y cures todo el daño hecho por la oscuridad a su fragil alma, por eso y por que hemos decidido que eres uno de los nuestros te salvamos de ser destruido"_

Quien eres tu? - pregunto curioso, no sentia amenaza o maldad proveniente de lo que sea que le hablaba. Solo sentia un potente instinto de proteccion y maternalidad a su alrededor, como si le hablara la madre que nunca tuvo - quien necesita mi ayuda y como me salvaste? O salvaron como sea...

_"No tengo tiempo para explicaciones largas, se me acabo el tiempo Bakura Touzoku. Salvalo y curalo, recuerda no estaras solo cariño... Nos veremos en un tiempo"_

Con esas ultimas palabras la sensacion que lo rodeaba desaparecio dejandolo abandonado al medio de donde sea que estuviera. Aunque caminando un poco descubrio que desperto a un lado de lo que quedaba de las Ruinas de Kul Elna.

\- Flashblack -

* * *

 _Aun tengo curiosidad por quienes me dieron esta vida y cuerpo y a quien querian que ayudara_ _-_ pensaba y caminaba por la calle, le faltaba un poco para llegar a la Tienda de Juegos de Yugi - _Despues de eso y mucho trabajo logre salir de Egipto y llegar a Japon... La idea era buscar a Yadonushi, pero nunca tuve el valor luego de recordar todo el sufrimiento que le cause_

 _Ademas tenia a su "Yami" para acompañarlo_ \- penso con desagrado y celos recordando cuando se entero que los dioses le habian dado una oportunidad a las partes mas oscuras del antiguo Egipto - _no iba a querer ni siquiera verme despues de todo lo que le hice sufrir_

Ya podia ver la tienda de juegos asi que acelero y respiro profundo para tocar le puerta algo vacilante al verla cerrada, aun no sabia lo que lo poseyo para buscar a estos idiotas pero aqui estaba. Vio como la puerta se abrio y un Egipcio rubio que reconocio como Malik abria la puerta y se lanzaba con un grito de Ryou contra el.

* * *

Malik no estaba teniendo un buen dia, desde el dia anterior tenia un mal presentimiento en el estomago que no se iba. Su Yami y el ladron que seguia usando su casa de hotel no dejaban de gritarse por estupideses, mermando su de por si precaria paciencia.

Y para colmo se acaba de enterar que alguien mato a la perra de la amistad y el perro rubio no aparecia, no lo malinterpreten el destino de la chica le importa un comino mas bien se alegro un poco dado que le daban al faraon motivos para mover su culo real y hacer algo.

Punto malo, ahora tiene que aguantarse el luto y llanto de Yugi que no soltaba al faraon mientras lloraba luego de escuchar como encontraron un "poco" descuartizada a la niña. Ademas de a un CEO que estaba como leon enjaulado queriendo saber de su esposo.

Tenemos que seguir aqui Omote? - pregunto su Yami por millonesima vez sacando aun mas la vena en su frente.

Tenemos que aparentar dar apoyo moral supongo, ademas de que tenemos que ver que se hara despues - respondio Akefia que estaba al otro lado.

Los tres llegaron hace unos minutos a la tienda de juegos luego de una frenetica llamada de Yami, confundidos los tres fueron hasta la tienda y se enteraron de los hechos. Cabe resaltar que Malik tuvo un poco de placer interno al tener razon sobre hacer algo pronto o la situacion empeoraria.

 _Pero alguien escucha a Malik? Noo! Y ahora sufran las consecuencias! -_ se regodeaba en su mente de forma muy infantil mientras su cara quedaba de poker para no tener al faraon sobre su culo sobre ser insesible.

Su yami claramente no tenia esos reparos al decir - hace poco les dijimos que teniamos que hacer algo pero escucharon a Omote? Por supuesto que no, tenian otras cosas mas importantes que hacer que ayudar a los Guardianes de Tumbas que morian

Se notaba que Yami y Hikary eran dos cortados del mismo lugar y con la misma tijera, solo que un conservaba algo de descencia y cordura mientras al otro le valia verga eso. Akefia solo se cargajeo de la cara que colocaron el faraon y todos en la habitacion ante el comentario, demastrando que el unico Yami que todavia tenia un poco de cordura y sencibilidad era el faraon.

Antes de que Yami intentara asesinarlos por su falta de sencibilidad en presencia de su fragil luz sono la puerta de la casa suavemente sobresaltando a los presentes - yo voy faraon! Asi te quedas consolando a tu Hikary - dijo rapidamente Malik para escapar del sermon del faraon sobre sencibilidad, su Yami y el ladron lo vieron feo al verse abandonados con un faraon dispuesto a masticarlos.

Abrio la puerta esperando que no fueran mas malas noticias o alguien molesto, fue suficiente que viera un poco de cabello blanco y largo para que todo volara por la ventana. Y se lanzara gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo que tanto habia extrañado contra la persona en la puerta sin asegurarse realmente de su identidad.

Mariku se habia escapado un poco despues de su luz alegando que lo protegeria si en la puerta habia alguien malo, Akefia sabia que Malik no era un Hikary indefenso y solo lo dejaba para lidear solo con el faraon el muy cabron.

Llegando escucho a su luz gritar algo y lanzarse contra la persona, curioso vio al peliblanco y al instante se puso serio separando a su luz de la persona y colocando su cuerpo frente a el - como carajo estas aqui? Si vienes a intentar joder dejame decirte que a mi luz no la tocas bastardo

Mariku Ishtar! Que carajos te pasa? Por que le hablas asi a Ryou-chan! - le reclamo a su Yami intentarlo quitarlo de en medio para llegar a su amigo.

No seas estupido Omote, ese no es el conejo - le respondio Mariku si moverse de su lugar.

Malik sigo luchado hasta que vio el par de mechones semejantes a cuernos demoniacos sobre la cabeza blanca - Bakura? Que demonios? No me digas que de nuevo estas poseyendo al pobre de Ryou por que esta vez si te mato bastardo!

No estoy poseyendo a nadie! Hace años desde que tengo mi propio cuerpo - les dijo el otro luego que salio de su impresion por el inesperado abrazo - y no busco dañar a nadie joder! No se ni que demonios hizo que viniera hasta aqui realmente

Mariku se le quedo viendo un largo rayo hasta suspirar y decir - voy a confiar realmente en que no haras daño, si lo haces dejare que el faraon te torture con su charla de la amistad... Hablando de eso, tienes muchas cosas que saber - con eso ambos pasaron a la tienda de juegos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la proxima chicos y chicas!
> 
> Se les quiere mucho y espero que hayan disfrutado de esto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa mis lectores! Como han estado? Yo con gripe y super enfermita
> 
> Yugioh no ne pertenece, quisiera que al menos Ryou lo hiciera pero no...
> 
> A leer!

Bakura al dia seguiente se encontraba haciendo maletas para el largo viaje que tenia delante, no lo hacia realmente por el destino del mundo o alguna de esas pendejaras de las que hablaba el faraon. Solo lo hacia por la posibilidad de que Ryou se encontrara sufriendo a manos de esos bastardos.

 _Solo quiero tener en mis manos a todos esos bastardos si tienen o han tocado a Yadonushi para enseñarles quien es un demonio -_ a Bakura no le gusto el que no supieran donde estaba Ryou con ese libro perdido - e _sa perra Tea deberia_ _gracias a Ra que alguien mas la mato, si no todavia sufriria en mis manos por lanzar tanto discurso sobre amistad y olvidar a Yadonushi como si no fuera nada_

Mientras arreglaba todas sus cosas tambien recordaba cuando entro a la tienda de juegos haciendo un ligera mueca. Esta de mas decir que no le dieron una buena bienvenida, aunque sinceramente no la esperaba ni le importaba tenerla.

* * *

\- Flashblack -

Bakura iba siguendo a los egipcios por la tienda de juegos, en la sala vio con una ceja alzada al faraon hablando con Akefia sobre sutileza y simpatia con las demas personas. El aburrimiento y odio por el mundo estaba claro como el dia en la cara del ladron, aunque el faraon seguia torturando a su victima alegremente.

Aunque todo quedo en silencio cuando notaron a su nuevo integrante que se vio incomodo ante la atencion. Yami fue el primero en hablar - TU! Porque le hiciste eso a Tea maldito psicopata? - le ladro furico e intento abalanzarse contra el pero no pudo con los egipcios en medio.

Mira estupido faraon es cierto que yo hice y hago muchas cosas malas, pero no he visto a ninguno de ustedes en mucho tiempo! - les dijo con el ceño fruncido - yo no le he hecho nada a la perra molesta, si le fuera hecho algo no estaria aqui creeme no soy tan idiota

No te creo! Tu mismo lo dijiste en el juego del Mundo de la Memoria, eres Zork! Tu mataste a Tea! - le grito Yugi en un raro signo de ira, con su rostro bañado en lagrimas por su amiga. Su Yami lo apoyo totalmente en lo que dijo al igual que los demas.

Si dije esa estupidez por que juraba era cierta, pero ha pasado demasiado para tiempo para convencerme que soy mi propia persona - se defendio - si tengo pequeñas actitudes que herede del demonio pero soy totalmente mi propia persona ahora!

Entonces por que estas aqui? Los dioses no te trajeron de vuelta! Estas poseyendo a Ryou no? Por eso Malik no lo encuentra! Tu y Zork le siguen haciendo daño a mi amigo - grito Yugi, Malik y el ladron resoplaron ante eso.

Tengo mi propio cuerpo no gracias a los dioses cierto, y no se quien me trajo de vuelta pero puedo decir a ciencia cierta que no fue Zork - les dijo aunque seguidamente se hundio todo lo que dijo el tricolor - como que Malik no encuentra a Ryou? Donde esta Yadonushi?

Bakura pregunto luego de darse cuenta de que casi todos los aliados del faraon estaban presentes. Faltando solo el rubio cuyo nombre no recordaba y tampoco le importaba, la chica por fortuna escucho que murio y su Yadonushi. El silencio cubrio el lugar y las caras del grupo se llenaron de culpabilidad en distintos grados.

Si faraon, dile donde esta Ryou - pico malicioso Malik cuando vio las pocas ganas del grupo de decir algo respecto a su mejor amigo, ademas siempre era entretenido ver a alguien masticarse al faraon como esperaba que hiciera el Ex-Espiritud.

Ante la mirada cada vez mas asesina de Bakura en su persona Yami decidio acabar con eso y contarle al Espiritud lo que sucedia - digamos que es una larga historia, sientate hay mucho que contarte

Pasientemente Bakura se sento y escucho al faraon contarle lo del libro robado, sabia que era peligroso pero realemnte no le importaba en ese momento solo queria escuchar que pasaba con su Yadonushi. Escucho aun mas aburrido sobre la muerte de Tea y desaparicion del perro, quiso darle un beso al guardian cuando interrumpio y hablo cosas que realmente le importaban.

Y sinceramente esperaba que quien fuera haya robado el libro matara igual de brutal que como mato a la perra hipocrita a todo el grupo de mierda que tenia al frente, luego de escuchar a Malik hablar. Luego de que el guardian termino le pregunto con los dientes apretados al grupo - osea que mi Yadonushi tiene 10 años desaparecido y ahora es que ustedes se dan cuenta?

Silencio fue lo que recibio del grupo hasta que Yami hablo - Joey tambien esta perdido y Kaiba esta guardando la compostura para llegar al fondo de esto

Yadonushi lleva perdido 10 malditos años! No unas horas como la mascota del sacerdote joder! - les grito al grupo - esto es obra de Zork y hay que detenerlo, que mas pruebas necesitaras para hacer algo? Que mate a Yugi y escriba en su cuerpo "Zork estubo aqui" para que muevas tu real culo... Pero que digo por supuesto que ahora si vas a investigar y detenerlo por que mataron a uno de tus preciados amigos, pero a Ryou si lo olvidas

Se que tenemos detenerlo, adema de recuperar al libro y a Joey... Lo que no entiendo es por que me reclaman la desaparicion de Ryou, nosotros no le hicimos nada - les pregunyo Yami despistado - por que hablan como si Ryou esta en poder de Zork? Hay algo que no se y ustedes si?

Aqui Akefia intervino y le conto un resumen sobre lo que sabia sobre el libro, Yami solo se acaricio la frente con estres ante la eso - tenemos mas problemas de los que pensaba si de verdad Zork esta en poder del chico entonces

Y si es en parte tu culpa! El no tiene mas familia de un padre arqueologo que llama una ves al año si acaso, quien ademas de ustedes se daria cuenta si de pronto desaparece? - les reclamo Bakura - todos ustedes son culpables si mi Yadonushi fue herido de alguna forma

Yo no sabia que el no tenia otra familia, ni que su Yami lo habia dejado... Es cierto que fui un idiota al pensar que mi luz corria peligro cuando intento buscarle, pero el tampoco dijo nada de como se sentia o se intento acercar a nosotros! - le respondio intentado no sentirse tan culpable

Por supuesto que no te iba a decir nada, por mi culpa y de su bastardo padre Ryou siempre tuvo una pesima autoestima y pensaba que no valia la pena molestar a los demas con sus problemas - les explico con pesar - siempre con una sonrisa para animar a las personas a su alrededor y guardando todo su dolor para si mismo, y asi no "estorbar"

El nunca diria si ustedes estaban destruyendo su corazon, y aun asi todavia intentaria ser de utilidad para ustedes solamente para sentir como si tuviera a alguien que se preocupara por el - les miro a todos esperando que sus palabras los hicieran sentir como las basuras que pensaba que eran.

Y si intento acercarse mas a ustedes bastardo, yo aun no me habia ido cuando escuchaba en las noches llorar a Ryou por culpa de ustedes - agrego Akefia molesto - muchas veces ustedes se reunian y se olvidaban de invitarlo como si no existiera, si estaba con ustedes se olvidaban de que estaba alli

Esta bien todos ustedes, hicimos mal es verdad y nos disculparemos con el cuando lo encontremos - dijo Yami - intentaremos reponer el daño que le hicimos pero ahora mismo tenemos cosas mas importantes en las que pensar

Yo si me siento muy mal con la situacion de Ryou... Nunca espere que de verdad pasaria algo malo, y si intente buscarlo - dijo Yugi deprimido, aun tenia fresca la muerte de su amiga y no estaba en condiciones de mas tristeza - pero mi Yami lo prohibio y no quise llevarle la contraria... Luego vino la graduacion y mas trabajo en KaibaCorb lo que me distrajo de eso

El faraon tiene razon, debemos detener a Zork... Que tienen de informacon hasta los momentos? - pregunto Bakura, si bien no estaba calmado o contento con lo de Ryou abmitia que detener a Zork era algo que su Yadonushi querria y ayudaba a ver si ellos por degracia le tenian.

Ya te hemos contado todo - le respondio Yami - aunque tambien queria ver si conocias este simbolo, lo vimos en nuestros sueños y lo han visto usarlo al tipo de blanco del que te hablamos

Bakura tomo la fotografia y al instante que vio el simbolo supo lo que era - si se que es - dijo y todos le miraron fijamente diciendole que continuara - son un grupo se idiotas que creen en Zork como su maestro o dios salvador, tienen como meta de vida traer a Zork a este mundo y seguir todas las estupideces que diga

Como estas tan seguro? - pregunto Yugi - y no son idiotas, hasta los momentos son extremadamente poderosos...

Los conozco por que Zork me hablo de ellos, cuando ganara contra el faraon en el Mundo de la Memoria debia ir con ellos - explico - y ellos no son realmente poderosos, no pueden usar magia de sombras ni nada... A lo mucho logran convocar sus debiles Ka's

No pueden ser tan debiles, de alguna forma lograron matar a nuestra amiga, llevarse al esposo de Seto Kaiba suponiendo que este vivo - ante esto ultimo Yami hizo una mueca al ver las lagrimas salir de los ojos de Yugi de nuevo - traquilo aibou si esta vivo y lo encontraremos sano y salvo - tranquilizo - y desaparecer todo en una noche

Eso es lo que no entiendo, ellos nunca han tenido esa clase de poder - le aclaro Bakura - ese tipo vestido de blanco me da una sensacion rara... - esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que nadie le escucho

Sea como sea Bakura... Kaiba esta furico por la perdida de su esposo y nos esta arreglando un viaje todo pagado hasta Egipto para recuperar a Joey, libro de hechizos y patearle el culo a ese grupo idiota, confio en que tengas todas tus cosas preparadas y estes aqui temprano mañana no? - pregunto Malik

Si aqui estare joder... Les ayudare a arreglar este lio - le respondio Bakura con prontitud para buscar irse de la tienda a empacar junto a varios de los presentes.

\- Flashblack End -

* * *

_Quien diria que seria yo uno de los que ayudarian al faraon en su lucha para salvar al mundo_ \- Bakura ya habia terminado de empacar e iba a ritmo lento en camino a la tienda de juegos, tenia todo guardado en el Reino de la Sombras para no arrastrar mucha maleta molesta.

Llego a la tienda viendo que todos ya estaban alli, algunos con cierta cantidad de maletas mientras que otros estaban como el. Mientras tanto Yami aarreglaba las ultimas cosas en la tienda para su tiempo indefinido en Egipto con Serenity y Tristan que se quedaban acargo de la tienda en su ausencia.

Con eso el grupo compuesto por Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura, Malik, Mariku y Akefia partieron rumbo a Egipto en una nueva aventura para detener a la oscuridad y salvar a su amigo Joey. Mai queria acompañarlos para hacer justicia por su pareja, pero la dejaron atras para que su Ka protegiera a Serenity y Tristan.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Al parecer señor esta vez si nos estan tomando en serio y estan en camino hacia aqui - le hablo al cristal el tipo de cabello oscuro, mientras veia una imagen del grupo del faraon proyectada en niebla oscura generada por el chico de cabellos blancos que tenia una esfera de su energia en sus manos para mantener la vigilancia del grupo. 

**Excelente, esta de mas decir que no quiero errores, ademas una ultima cosa. No dejes que mascota se acerque mucho al ladron no se como afectara su conexion a nuestros planes y no quiero problemas ahora que estamos tan avanzados en nuestras metas.**

No se preocupe maestro, eso no sucedera - le aseguro - Esos son todos en el grupo del faraon amo?, no me gustarian sorpresas que dañen sus maravillosos planes - le dijo luego de un rato

**Describelos, no puedo tomar tu cuerpo o ver al mundo fisico como antes luego de lo que hice ayer con los compañeros del Faraon.**

Correcto, perdoneme amo - agrego rapidamente, temeroso de incurrir en la ira del temible ser - estan el faraon y su luz, tres hombres egipcios uno de cabellos blancos y dos rubios, la reencarnacion del sacerdote, y hay uno que llego hace poco pero no logro ver bien sus rasgos...

**Estan los importantes, ese que no ves sus rasgos debe ser un hombre de cabellos negros que siempre anda con el rubio en nuestro poder. Aqui en Egipto seguro se reunen con los dos guardianes de tumbas que faltan, hermanos mayores del rubio egipcio.**

Gracias mi señor - agradecio la informacion, la pantalla desaparecio cuando el grupo empezo a subir a los vehiculos.

**Ataquenlos a penas lleguen al complejo de los guardianes de tumbas, recuerda necesito al energia de Exodia mascota ya sabes que hacer y la sangre del ladron. Dejen incapacitados por un tiempo al grupo pero preferiria que no los maten, quiero tener ese placer yo mismo.**

Asi se hara señor - respondio el hombre sumiso mientras desaparecia la presencia e imagen del demonio de la bola de cristal.

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Despues de un muy largo viaje el grupo estaba llego a Egipto, Malik y Mariku estaban muy pendientes de sus alrededores para ver a sus hermanos. Habian quedado de verse en lo que bajaran del avion para ir a casa juntos. El grupo los ayudaba no muy lejos detras de ellos.

Confio en que todos aqui saben hablar arabe no? O a lo mucho ingles - pregunto Malik tardiamente, al paracer todos lo conocian, aunque era un poco obvio dadas su aventuras anteriores.

Bien - le dijo, a partir de alli todos comenzaron a usar el arabe para comunicarse con el resto de la personas, pero entre ellos usaron el japones para que nadie extraño supieran lo que hablaban.

Caminando un poco vieron a lo lejos alguien mirando su grupo y haciendo señas, Malik salio corriendo notando a su hermana alli de pie esperandolos sonriente - Hermana! - exclamo el Hikary egipcio corriendo para abrazarla, los demas llegaron segundos despues con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Hola Malik - saludo con una sonrisa al muchacho en sus brazos, puede ser un hombre ya pero seguia siendo su tonto hermanito - Buen dia mi Faraon, saludos a todos - saludo al resto con respeto y una sonrisa discreta.

Buen dia Ishizu, como has estado? - pregunto Yami con educacion a la mujer que tanto le habia ayudado en el pasado.

Bien mi faraon, corriendo un poco por todos estos problemos con el resto de los guardianes y cuidando de Odion - el cansancio se notaba en la cara de la mujer.

Vinimos para ayudarte hermana, veras que detendremos a esos idiotas! - le dijo su hermano con cara valiente, aunque cambio a una de preocupacion para preguntar - como esta Odion?

Mejor gracias a Ra, hace dos dias le dieron de alta en el hospital... Si bien todavia esta en reposo absoluto para que no se le abran las heridas, ya esta totalmente fuera de peligro y en nuestro hogar - respondio radiante la chica, a lo que Malik no pudo estar mas feliz por las noticias.

Vamos a casa hermano, hablaremos mejor alli - le dijo para guiarlos fuera del aerppuerto hacia una vans donde entraban todos comodamente, y asi comenzar el camino hacia la casa secreta de los Ishtar bajo tierra que habian abandonado pero dadas las circunstancias habia vuelto a ella por seguridad.

Malik, Mariku y Bakura se habia quedado en el camino a recoger suministros para el gran grupo que se quedaria en la casa Ishtar mientras los demas se habian adelantado hacia su la casa. Con lsa motocicletas de Malik y Mariku esperaban terminar rapido para no estar mucho tiempo separados.

El grupo en el auto iba conversando de forma amena con Ishizu y esta informo que ya casi llegaban a su destino al ver el conjunto de ruinas donde se escondia la entrada, Akefia que iba mas alerta de su entorno le dijo que detuviera el auto sorpresivamente. La chica lo hizo mas por impulso y todos se sobresaltaron de sus asientos ante el bruco movimiento del auto.

Que demonios Ladron? Esperas matarnos? - pregunto Yami luego de enderesarse, Akefia no respondio solo se bajo del auto confundiendo aun mas a todos.

Todos se bajaron buscando la razon de las acciones del ladron, Ishizu jadeo un poco al ver la entrada de su casa y frente a ella a la persona que habia atacado su casa y robado el libro hace poco. Los demas tambien habia notado a la figura tranquilamente parada en medio de las ruinas por donde debian pasar no muy lejos de ellos.

Yugi se aferro a su yami con miedo al recordar las terribles imagenes de esa persona lastimando a Tea en sus sueños, Akefia simplemente tenia una sensacion extraña en su alma mientras veia a la persona pero lo sacudio pensando que era anciedad por la clara emboscada que les tendieron.

En nombre de los dioses y el faraon te exigo que muestres como eres y entregues el libro de hechizos, solo de esa forma tendras misericordia en tu castigo - le dijo Atem de forma regia colocandose delante del grupo enfrentando a la persona de blanco.

Buen dia Faraon, por fin nos brinda el placer de su presencia... Dejeme presentarme correctamente - de pronto una voz roca y llena de maldad se escucho sobresaltando a todos.

Al lado de la persona de blanco aparecio un hombre mas alto y egipcio, con cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes venenosos y vestido de forma ostentosa - soy el lider de los seguidores de Zork, mi nombre es Ramejit y lo estabamos esperando a usted y los demas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora mismo estoy media destruida, acabo de terminar de ver (otra vez) el episodio 8x05 de GoT y...
> 
> Joder Danny! Que mierda te dio, ademas de ira extrema y ganas de matar a mucha gente?
> 
> Bueno las ganas de sangre te las entiendo hay gente estupida en poniente y provoca matarla, pero asi no!!!!
> 
> No se que carajos hacer con mi puta vida, mi personaje favorito de mi serie favorita le dio locura...
> 
> Jorhan por que moriste!? Tu sabias frenar sus impulsos de ira, y Jon la rechazo que ahora era una mujer vengativa, ostinada y despechada....
> 
> Quien carajos dijo que era bueno una mujer despechada y dolida sobre un dragon? La gente de GoT defenitivamente tiene que tomar unos cuantos cursos de sentido comun... A ella se le veia en la cara las ganas de cosas malas...!
> 
> Olvidenlo.. Danny te amo con locura o sin locura, y a tu dragon tambien! :-D
> 
> Les traigo un proximo capitulo cuando se me quite el despecho a mi GoT (mentira y lo saben)... Les quiero y nos leeremos otro dia..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, sigo sufriendo un poco emfermita aun... Pero vine con otro Capitulo!
> 
> Tube que dividir el capitulo por que me salio muy largo... Pero espero les guste!
> 
> En fin, saben que Yugioh tiene su respectivo creador... Yo solo uso los personajes por que los amo
> 
> Disfruten!

Al lado de la persona de blanco aparecio un hombre mas alto y egipcio, con cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes venenosos y vestido de forma ostentosa - soy el lider de los seguidores de Zork, mi nombre es Ramejit y lo estabamos esperando a usted y los demas

Despues de hablar aplaudio y cientos de hombres y figuras aparecieron rodeando al grupo, Akefia chasqueo al verse rodeado y todos se juntaron al medio por seguridad. Ishizu con temor vio una daga en la mano de la persona de blanco con un poco de sangre goteando.

Sin prestarle atencio a su seguridad o el intento de Akefia de dejarla junto a ellos se acerco hasta el y le dijo con ira rara vez mostrada - mi hernano esta alli dentro, si le pusiste de nuevo una mano encima no voy a decansar hasta verte detenido como el monstruo asesino que eres

El aludido no dijo nada pero el hombre que estaba a su lado solto una fuerte risa maliga que helo la sangre de los presentes - no esperaba que el tipo sobreviviera al primer ataque de mascota ni sabia que estaba aqui, pero bueno! Mascota puede arreglar su visita al otro mundo cuando terminemos con ustedes

Mascota? Que carajos es tu mascota? - pregunto el ladron acercandose sutilmente a ellos para pararse junto a Ishizu y protegerla.

Pues esto de aqui es mascota - hablo colocando la mano sobre la cabeza del mas pequeño a su lado - criado y entrenado especialmente para cumplir con todos los designios que el gran maestro Zork envie

Mascota? No tiene nombre ni nada? - pregunto Akefia, ahora mas cerca de la fugura la sensacion que sentia antes se incremento haciendolo sentir incomodo, no sabia por que sentia tanto dolor y tristeza de pronto sin motivo. Ademas sentia una ligera sensacion de molestia inexplicable ante el tratamiento del tipo hacia la persona.

No lo necesita, es simplemente algo que esta para seguir las ordenes de su maestro - dijo el hombre como si esta hablando con unos niños con problemas.

Es un ser humano, todos merecen tener un Ren... Es una parte vital de sus almas! - le reclamo Akefia

No estoy aqui para hablar con ustedes realmente sobre el tratamiento de la mascota de mi amo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con ustedes - ante sus palabras los hombres que los rodeaban fueron rodeados por niebla morada y negra, tentaculos de oscuridad nacieron de la tierra y se dirigieron en picada hacia el grupo.

Yami coloco sus manos en el suelo y con una pocion de su magia convoco una cupula dorada brillante que los protegio del ataque. Akefia al ver la sonrisa del hombre se habia alejando jalando a Ishizu dentro de la cupula protectora del faraon.

Kaiba, rapido tus ojos azules! - le grito Yami cuando sentia que su cupula cedia ante el constante flujo de golpes de los tentaculos. Este solo gruño para que rapidente en una explosion de energia apareciera gruñendo y exudando poder el magnifico dragon de ojiazul.

Que con un simple rayo de lus disperso todos los tentaculos que habian aparecido, Kaiba sin decir nada fue en direccion del lider con fria ira y su dragon rugiendo a sus espaldas - quiero que me digan en este momento donde esta mi esposo - les dijo con falsa tranquilidad cuando estubo frente a ambos.

Tu esposo...? Ah! El molesto rubio? - pregunto con burla el hombre - temo que esta bajo la custodia del maestro Zork, lo devolveremos cuando el maestro lo ordene

Si asi quieres que sea - ante sus palabras el dragon a su espalda comenzo a cargar un potente rayo de enegia que libero contra los dos humanos frente a el. Lo ultimo que pudo ver Kaiba antes de que la luz lo cegara fue al tipo de cabellos blancos saltando frente al ataque.

Una explosion sacudio la tierra y levanto la arena ante el impacto del ataque obligando a todos a tapar sus ojos de los escombros y luz proveniente del ataque. Cuando comenzo a bajar el polvo y luz, todos buscaron ver la consecuencias de un ataque tan fuerte como el de un dragon blanco.

Sorprendidos vieron como el ser estaba ileso pero a los lados de menuda figura podian verse los rastros de arena un poco cristalizada, producto del fuerte calor del ataque. Akefia entrecerro los ojos para detallar mejor despues de ver un pequeño resplandor morado frente a la "mascota".

Los abrio con terror cuando noto que no era una simple barrera si no un hechizo reflector y estaba por liberar toda la energia acumuda - Kaiba! Muevete, es un hechizo "Fuerza del Espejo"! - grito aunque era tarde, toda la energia golpeo al dragon con la fuerza de su propio ataque.

El dragon gruño dolorido para desaparecer por donde habia llegado, dejando a Kaiba jadeando en el suelo con el cuerpo tembloroso por el golpe a su Ka. Ver a la persona caminar hacia Kaiba hizo que Yami se asustara por su amigo, el ladron se adelanto y con una daga propia intento tomarlo por sorpresa.

Aunque parecia que esperaba eso por que volteo e intercepto el ataque, ambos chocaron sus dagas y sintieron sus cuerpos y almas vibrar al unisono. Se separaron rapidamente Akefia no entendio por que esa sensacion de dolor y tristeza le llegaban cuando estaba cerca de esa cosa, mucho menos el ligero impulso por cuidarle.

Yami que son esos poderes que el usa? - pregunto Yugi en un susurro detras del faraon, mientras este buscaba una forma del lio en el que estaban.

Umm? Al parecer sabe de los antiguos hechizos que usabamos como defensa - le respondio Atem muy alerta a su alrededor, aunque nervioso al ver que no le atacaban tanto como esperaria - no solo los monstruos fueron usados como referencia para las cartas, las cartas magicas y de trampa algunos son hechizos reales... Solamente que son extremadamente dificiles de usarlos y ademas se necesita mucha concentracion y poder para manejarlos realmente

"Fuerza del Espejo" es principalmente complejo usarlo fuera de un duelo, tienes que primero formar el espejo a partir de tu energia lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir y contener el ataque - le explicaba - para luego condensar la energia dispersa y dispararla, suena facil pero hay que recordar que el dragon de Kaiba tiene 3500 puntos... Uno de los monstruos con mayor energia, solo formar el espejo que conteniera esa cantidad de energia es dificil

Entonces el es muy fuerte verdad? - pregunto Yugi viendo fijamente el choque de dagas entre el ladron y la persona de blanco.

Si, me atreveria a decir que el es el verdader problema... Pero no quiero subestimar a alguien y luego tener sorpresas - dijo Yami terminando la conversacion al sentir como una energia oscura comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de ellos. Volteo a ver y noto que el ladron estaba en problemas, pero no podia hacer nada para ayudarle por el momento.

Kaiba todavia estaba pasando el dolor a su alma que significo la perdida de uno de sus dragones, pero ya estaba de pie y una mirada llena de molestia. Concentrandose e ignorando las punzadas que le produjo la accion convoco su segundo dragon, aprovecho que su objetivo estaba distraido y lanzo a su dragon esperando dar un golpe mortal.

Aunque no llego muy lejos por que del suelo aparecio un enorme agujero negro que absorvio al dragon a pesar de su lucha, destruyendolo de una sola vez y causandole a Kaiba mucho daño - cuando carajos pusiste un agujero negro en el campo? - pregunto Akefia a la persona cuando supero el impacto de lo sucedido, pero no recibio respuesta.

No puedes hablar o algo? - pregunto algo arto del constante silencio de su oponente - joder ni siquiera cuando te mueves haces sonido!

Callate y haz algo mas util ladron que intentar hablar con el! - le reclamo Yami que fue hasta donde Kaiba para ver como estaba - no vuelvas a intentar usar tus dragones, se que te queda uno pero si lo destruye tu alma quedara gravemente herida

Mira quien dice! El inutil que solo ha estado de pie hay viendo sus alrededores! - le respondio el ladron junto a el, habia dejado de pelear con el otro luego de recibir una herida desagradable en el costado que gotaba sangre de forma un poco preocupante - haz algo tu tambien! O convoca algo... No te quedes alli!

Estoy pensando como salir de esta sin que nadie salga lastimado! - - le dijo aunque no pudieron seguir conversando cuando el resto de hombre que los rodeaban libero la energia que estaban conteniendo y convocaron a varios monstruos debiles y pateticos que comenzaron a caminar hasta el grupo.

Akefia! invocare al Mago Oscuro, tu invoca a Diabound - le dijo Yami yendo otra vez donde su aibou. Mientras el ladron tambien se juntaba con el grupo, los dos comenzaron a llamar sus monstruos pero antes su abversario coloco su mano en el suelo.

Con unas palabras inentendibles se libero una onda de energia que comenzo a multiplicar los monstruos a su alrededor de forma abrumadora - el bastardo tiene Ba infinita o que demonios? - pregunto Akefia al aire despues de ver al otro lanzar hechizo tras hechizo y no verse agotado - te doy unos minutos faraon para ver que carajos haces para detenerlo mientras nos encargamos de estos monstruos!

Mientras hablaba del suelo sus pies comenzaban a emerger diversos fantasmas y espectros que formaron una grueza barrera alrededor de todos - bien? Necesito que muevan el culo por que no se cuanto aguantara este escudo, yo si estoy seguro de no tener Ba infinito

Yami viendo que los monstruos golpeaban la barrera y el ladron se notaba no duraria mucho con tanto golpe a su barrera le hablo a Yugi - necesito que porfavor traigas a tu Kuriboh alado y lo hagas atacarlo, distraelo mientras yo le encierro

Yugi asintio para que seguidamente en sus manos apareciera la pequeña bola de pelos imperactiva - Kuri necesitamos que le ataques y lo distraigas porfavor! Ten cuidado con sus hechizos, pueden destruirte y lastimarnos - le señalo y el pequeño monstruo obedientemente salio de la barrera en direccion a donde estaba su objetivo saltando y gruñendo "amenazador".

Yugi tu Ka da pena ajena - dijo el ladron con una gota gigante en la frente despues de ver a la pequeña bola de pelos gruñir "ferozmente" para intimidar al otro mientras lo rodeaba - .... Por que demonios no ha matado ya a la bola de pelos?

No sea malo! Kuri es pequeño pero poderoso! - defendio Yugi a su monstruo, aunque termino callandose al ver con un gota propia en su frente como Kuriboh venia corriendo buscando consuelo a sus brazos luego de que intentaran calvarle una pequeña daga.

Kuri! Yo se que tu puedes! Confio en ti! - le dijo Yugi a su monstruo con una sonrisa.

Yo no confiaria en ello, devuelve a la bola de pelos es un gasto inecesario de Ba - le dijo Akefia ya sudando de mantener la barrera, al parecer la bola de pelos era sencible por que salio de entre los brazos de su maestro para gruñirle y mirarle feo - si no eres un gasto inecesario de energia ve y detenlo mientras el faraon termina lo que hace joder

Con cara de resignacion todos ven a la pequeña bola de pelos y demasiada personalidad salir desidio a demostrarle al ladron que no era inutil, con cara presumida se acerca a su oponente mientras comienza a expandirse y dividirse. Hasta frente a sus ojos habian decenas de Kuribok's con el seño fruncido rodeando a su oponente.

Genial... Mas de ellos - comenta, aunque sus ojos y boca se abren al ver a unas cuantas bolas de pelo seguir a la "mascota" y explotar cuando este iba a golpearlas, mandandolo a volar un poco - bien no son tan inutiles tus bolas de pelo Yugi

Aunque no importo el esfuerzo del monstruo la mayoria de sus copias fueron destruidas de una sola rafaga de energia destructiva, los demas fueron mandados a volar golpeandolos contra los alrededores. Pero fue suficiente tiempo para el faraon - Mago Oscuro!

Detras de la "mascota" aparecio en medio de una bruma oscura el mago y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue encerrado dentro de una gigantesca jaula en la cual no podria atacar ni usar sus hechizos - bien hecho Amigo! - felicito a su monstruo, Kuriboh tambien regreso algo herido pero nuy presumido a los brazos de Yugi.

Cuanto durara esa Caja de Acero Pesadilla Faraon? - pregunto Akefia serio.

No se pero espero lo suficiente, no perdamos tiempo! Vamos a destruir a estos monstruos, despues nos encargaremos de el para buscar el libro y Joey - le respondio Yami. Por detras su mago se preparo para atacar mientras aparecia tambien la maga oscura, y todos convocaban tambien a sus monstruos.

Ishizu con su compañera y amiga Spiria, Akefia con una sonrisa trajo a su Diabound, Yugi convoco a uno de sus gerreros gamma, Kaiba con mucho esfuerzo trajo a su ultimo dragon y Yami con sus dos Magos. Todos intentaban detener a los monstruos, pero aunque no eran particularmente fuerte se reproducian demasiado y muy rapido abrumando a todos.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Chicos ya tenemos todo! Vamos regresemos - dijo un alegre Hikary egipcio fuera del mercado, detras iban sus dos acompañantes enojados por ser usados como mulas de carga.

Te voy a matar Malik te lo juro si no vienes aqui y tomas al menos unas cuantas bolsas! - Bakura le grito al muchacho sonriente.

Deja de quejarte Esponjoso, no llevas nada - todavia sonriendo sigio su camino, dejando detras a su oscuridad carcajeandose hasta desarmarse mientras Bakura planificaba donde esconder lo que quedara de su cuerpo.

Oye Esponjoso, Omote se esta alejando muevete! - dijo Mariku mientras seguia carcajeandose a costilla del otro

Maldita sea no soy Esponjoso! - les grito con miles de venitas en su frente.

Lo que digas Esponjoso, sube no tenemos todo el dia - se notaba que uno estaba en su mundo y el otro ya no tenia respiracion de tanto reirse, Bakura solo deseaba que el Yami muriera de falta de aire por la risa y que se llevara a su "Hikary" del demonio con el.

Mientras molestaban a Bakura habian llegado a donde tenian estacionadas las motocicletas y montaron todas sus bolsas en ellas, Malik ya estaba haciendo ronronear a su "bebe" mientras los esperaba - definitivamente tienes un fetiche con las motos - dijo Bakura con una gota detras de su cabeza.

Claro! Como no tenerlo? Has visto esta belleza? Si es por mi me casaria con mi "bebe" y Mariku - le respondio sin verguenza alguna el Hikary sacando mas gotas de Bakura.

Vamos con los demas - dijo resignado y preguntandose que hacia con el par de locos. Cierto el mismo se ofrecio para pasar menos tiempo junto al faraon y su grupo de idiotas, adenas Malik y su Yami no estaban tan mal.... Mientras no le dieran apodos estupidos.

Claro Esponjoso! En un momento estaremos alli - y asi todos subieron a las motocicletas y emprendieron su camino hacia la casa del egipcio sin saber lo que pasaba cerca de alli.   
Condujeron en silencio por la arena pero cuando estaban por llegar todos pudieron escuchar varios estruendos extraños y pudieron sentir desde aqui el uso de la magia de sombras - que demonios esta sucediendo? - pregunto Malik al detenerse de golpe.

No se pero es mejor que vayamos con cuidado - respondio Bakura - haganme caso los dos por ahora, vas a manejar lo mas silencioso posible rodeando la ruinas para dejar las motos estacionadas en un lugar seguro

Y asi con la guia del ex-espiritud y el conociento de los egipcios del lugar lograron encontrar un lugar aislado y escondido donde dejaron todo. Para despues comenzar a caminar entre el lugar buscando siempre esyar a la sombra y fuera de la vista, hasta que estaban casi en la entrada de la casa pero se sorprendieron con lo que tenian delante.

Su hermana y los demas del grupo estaban siendo vencidos por un grupo de hombres extraños vestidos de morado, lino, cuero y oro. Mas lejos de ellos carcajeandose de la precaria situacion de los muchachos estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Esos son los que han estado matando y dañando a los guardianes de tumbas, ademas de robarse el libro y casi matar a mi hermano no? - le pregunto Malik al aire, aunque su yami pensaba lo mismo y estaba preparandose para lanzarse contra los tipos.

Vamos Omote, enseñemosle una leccion a estos idiotas - le respondio con una mirada psicotica su yami, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de que Bakura no estaba realmente prestando atencio a lo mismo que ellos.

Ese chico... Me parece familiar, donde lo he visto antes? - pensaba Bakura sin darse cuenta de la pelea o que los dos egipcios le habian abandonado, sus ojos habian quedado prendados al chico dentro de la jaula. - es como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y a la vez es una persona totalmente distntia... Ademas no me quito de la cabeza que me lo he cruzado hace poco, pero cuando y por que no recuerdo?

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la figura en la jaula habia volteado la mirada hacia el haciendolo estremecerse, pero incremento la sensacion de que estaba olvidando algo importante - quien eres tu? - era la pregunta que mas se hacia y la que sabia era mas importante, quedo pensando en eso unos segundos buscando una respuesta sin exito.

Un sobresalto sono a un lado y hay se dio cuenta con una maldicion de la precaria situacion en la que estaban sus compañeros. Volteo a ver al chico de nuevo en un impulso y miro como la jaula que lo apresaba comenzaba a desaparecer, confundido observo al chico hacer un signo de silencio en direccion a el.

No queriendo dejar a los otros valerse sin el por mucho tiempo despego su mirada del otro e hizo amago de ir donde estaba la accion - que mierda es... - sus palabras y movimientos fueron cortados por una pesada cadena que comenzo a subir por su cuerpo dejandolo atado y escondido junto al muro, intento moverse o hablar pero fue totalmente imposible.

Volteo a ver enojado al chico sabiendo que fue el culpable de su estado, pero lo vio correr rapidamente hacia el centro de la pelea. Sintio como una cantidad de magia como nunca antes habia sentido manejada por alguien comenzo a reunirse alrededor y dentro del chico formando una bola blanca brillante que arrojo al cielo.

Sorprendido supo en ese instante lo que planeaba hacer - pretende detruir todos los monstruos de un solo golpe... Pero esa cantidad de magia no deberia ser controlada por alguien, va acabar con todo su Ba y Ka... Su alma quedara gravemente dañada despues de eso - pensaba sintiendo unas ganas ferozes e inexplicables de detener al chico para protegerlo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta vio con horror como un rayo dirigido por el chico callo del cielo impactando donde estaban los muchachos, un haz de luz brillante cubrio todo obligando a Bakura a cerrar los ojos. Despues que la luz desaparecio intento ver con sus ojos algo borrosos que habia pasado.

Para su completa incredulidad vio como todos sus compañero estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos inconcientes por la potente lucha y otros intentado con todas sus fuerzas pararse a pesar de sus heridas. Vio como un tipo alto y de cabello negro se acercaba al faraon que estaba intentado a toda costa proteger a su luz.

* * *

**Para quien no conozca las cartas y hechizos que use aqui se las dejo...**

**Dark Hole**

**"** Destruye el monstruo atacante **"**

**Mirror Force**

**"** Niega el ataque y destruye todos los monstruos en posicion de ataque del oponente **"**

**Paralyzing Chains**

**"** Detiene toda accion de la persona aprezada **"**

**Multiply**

**"** Multiplica los monstruos **"**

**Raigeki**

**"** Destruye todos los monstruos abversarios **"**

**Spirit Barrier**

**"** Los espiritus forman una barrera protector **"**

**Nightmare Steel Case**

**"** Encierra por un tiempo a su victima **"** ****

**Aqui estan los monstruos, algunos son demasiado conocidos para el que haya visto Yugioh y por la cantidad de monstruos no los pondre**

**Earthbound Spirit**

**Sangan**

**Goblin Zombie**

**Ojama Yellow**

**Ojama Green**

**Ojama Black**

**Las cartas son reales, sus efectos en la batalla no tanto, solo tome hechizos que tengan un efecto parecido al que queria.**

**Si me falto algun monstruo o hechizo perdon!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado! Los quiero mucho hasta un proximo capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Que les parecio el capitulo anterior? Fue bueno? O fue horrible?
> 
> Yo solo espero que les haya gustado como me gusto a mi!
> 
> En fin, chicos y chicas! Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, solo amo sus personajes...
> 
> Lean!!

El faraon no podia entender como demonios una persona podria tener tanta Ba como para destruir a tantos monstruos poderosos juntos de un solo hechizo. Su alma y cuerpo se sentian entumecidos por la fuerte descarga de energia que sufrio, estaba en el suelo junto a su luz inconciente..

Sus amigos estaban a su alrededor heridos o inconcientes, Akefia estaba despierto y sentado jadeando un poco pero viendo a todos los monstruos que habian dejado de atacarlos en el momento que el rayo impacto destruyendo a todos sus compañeros. Ishizu estaba inconciente y los dos egipcios que habian llegado a ayudar hace poco estaban junto a ella a modo de proteccion.

Aunque el que mas le preocupaba era Kaiba, recibio tres fuertes ataques a su Ka ademas del gasto de Ba en la batalla misma. Estaba conciente a pura fuerza de voluntad, pero se notaba que no estaba muy bien. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba faltaba el espiritud que antes era una parte de Zork - _el estaba con Malik y Mariku donde podria estar ahora que ellos estan aqui?_

Con nerviosismo vio como el lider de todos estos tipos se estaba acercando a ellos, con la poca fuerza que el quedaba jalo a su Hikary y busco protegerlo con su cuerpo al no poder pararse correctamente - parece que el gran faraon y su grupo no es tan fuerte como esperaba, no se ni como venciste al gran Zork antes... Aunque con alguien tan poco digno y debil como ese ladron como sirviente supongo que es entendible - dijo con burla hacia el de cabellos blancos que lo miro furico.

Ve y pelea tu mismo con nosotros a ver quien es el debil! Hasta los momentos al unico que he visto vale la pena aqui es a ese! - le respondio enojado desde su lugar Akefia, señalando al vestido de blanco - ninguno de ustedes aqui es realmente fuerte, solamente se han estado escondiendo como cobardes detras de el! No se por que el siendo tan fuerte no se ha encargado de matarte

El es tan fuerte gracias a mi y al gran maestro Zork, nos hemos encargado de romper todo lo que era anteriormente para rearmarlo como deseaba el Maestro - hablaba sin ningun tipo de remordimiento en su voz - ahora es la mascota sumisa perfecta de nuestro amo, lo complace en lo que sea y puede llevar a cabo sus planes mejor de lo que tu lo hicistes

Akefia no entendia como alguien podia hablar de otra persona de esa forma, sentia algo de pena por el. Tampoco entendia por que sentia tanta rabia y tristeza tambien junto con el sentimiento de proteccion que comenzaba a llegar, ademas del sentimiento inexplicable de vacio que comenzaba a llenarlo al estar cerca tanto tiempo de esa persona.

Yami tambien se sentia ligeramente asqueado por las palabras del hombre, ni siquiera cuando era faraon le gustaba tratar a los exclavos de forma cruel ni le gustaba ver que otros lo hicieran. Ese hombre y Zork eran realmente despresiables y aunque no le perdonaba a esa persona lastimar a su luz entendia realmente que no hacia nada por que asi lo queria.

Aunque no quitaba que tenia que ser detenido, una persona con su nivel de poder era un peligro para los demas. Debia ser contenida y controlada, o destruida... Por eso iba a usar una de sus cartas maestra para proteger a su luz y amigos, ademas de detener a este grupo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Es un pena por esa persona, no es realmente culpable de todo esto... Solo tuvo la mala suerte de caer en sus manos, pero debe ser detenido - hablaba Yami levantadose trabajosamente para enfrentarse al hombre - no puedo dejar que siga cometiendo crimenes y atrocidades que dañen a los inocentes... Y mucho menos permitir el regreso de Zork

Por eso acabare con ustedes aqui y ahora - dijo ya de pie aunque algo tembloroso.

En serio? Desde donde yo lo veo a duras penas estas de pie, que puedes hacer para detenernos? - pregunto con burla.

Esto - reunio el resto del Ba que tenia disponible en la ultima invocacion disponible con la cantidad de poder que le quedaba - Exodia, Manifiestate!

Ante sus palabras de la arena comenzo a emerger rugiendo la figura de uno de los monstruos mas poderosos e increibles a su disposicion preparado para barrer con todo a su paso. Aunque no entendio por que sus oponentes en vez de alarmarse sonreian aun mas ampliamente - gracias faraon, eso era todo lo que necesitabamos de usted.

Que...? - solo eso pudo decir Yami antes de ver como en el suelo alrededor de Exodia comenzaba a dibujarse una especie de circulo negro extraño, de el comenzaron a emerger cadenas negras que se envolvieron alrededor del monstruo inmobilizandolo a pesar de su fuerza y lucha.

Eso mismo, solo queriamos que lo invocaras - le respondio el otro aun sonriendo

Comenzo a formarse una especie de cupula rodeando al monstruo encerrado hasta que no era posible ver a Exodia inmobilizado a la arena. Esta se fue empequeñeciendo ante los ojos incredulos de Yami que no sabia que estaba pasando o si era posible.

Teniamos todo planeado faraon, mascota monto la trampa incluso antes de que llegaran alguno de ustedes - le dijo de forma prepotente - ahora puedes despedirte de tu monstruo

La cupula ya era del tamaño de una pelota de futbol dorada y muy brillante, y estaba en manos de la persona vestida de blanco - nos veremos faraon - con eso todos los hombres comenzaron a desaparecer en una niebla morada oscura ante la mirada atonita de Yami que aun no comprendia lo que sucedio.

Solo habia quedado la "mascota" frente al faraon aun con la esfera dorada brillando en sus manos, aunque este no le estaba prestando realmente atencion a Yami. Miraba era hacia Akefia sentado en el suelo - que demonios quieres? Ya ganaste no? Por que no te largas, o es que quieres restregarnos tu victoria? - le dijo con rencor ignorando el raro remordimiento que srntia ante sus palabras.

Aunque parecia no haberlo escuchado por que no respondio o se inmuto ante lo dicho - Yo... Conozco a alguno de ustedes? - pregunto en una voz suave y neutra, descolocandolos a todos por su pregunta - ustedes me parecen familiares... De alguna forma... Igual que aquella chica y el muchacho, y aprecia que ellos me conocian... Pero no recuerdo nada

La voz le sonaba conocida, pero a la vez tenia algo distinto que no le permitia reconocerla - Yo nunca te he visto en mi vida! Y aunque te haya visto como carajos voy a saber quien eres o si te he visto antes si no puedo verte! - le respondio con irritado, ignorando una pequeña voz que le reclamaba el ser demasiado brusco con el chico.

Muestranos como eres y te diremos si te conocemos - le dijo Yami intentado manipularle para que dejara al otro grupo, aunque deseaba sinceramente matarlo por lo que le hizo a sus amigos - podemos ayudarte, no necesitas seguir con ellos haciendo daño... Podemos ayudarte dejarlos y no hacer mas daño...

No puedo dejar que me vean... Lo tengo prohibido - respondio - tampoco puedo dejarlos, ya nadie puede ayudarme... Hace mucho tiempo espere a alguien que se preocupara por mi para rescatarme, pero nadie llego... Y ahora ya no se puede hacer nada

Akefia sintio como esos sentimientos de dolor, soledad y tristeza aumentaban dentro de si ante esas palabras - _la unica vez que sentia esto era cuando estaba con Ryou, asi podia sentir sus sentimientos y emociones... Pero eso significa que..._

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la conclusion a la que habia llegado decide comprobarlo... Aunque deseaba sinceramente estar equivocado - como te llamas? - le pregunto sin dejarle ver su nerviosismo o miedo por la respuesta.

No se... Si lo tuve alguna vez no lo recuerdo y ya no lo necesito... Soy simplemente una mascota para entretener y servir a mi maestro - la forma monotona y sin sentimientos con la cual hablaba de si mismo y su situacion perturbo enormemente al ladron, deseando aun menos estar equivocado en su suposicion.

Cuando vio que comenzaba a desaparecer intento atraparlo para ver quien era de una vez, pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido para atraparlo - ayuden a la persona atada detras de las ruinas - fue lo ultimo que alcanzaran a escuchar antes de que desapareciera completamente.

Mientras el faraon se maldecia por dejar escapar a los tipos Akefia estaba pensando pronfundamente - _esos sentimientos no eran mios, y la unica manera de que sienta sentimientos de otro es que tenga una conexion del alma con esa persona -_ fruncio el seño - _y la unica persona con la que estoy conectado de esa forma es Ryou... Pero no puede ser_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre - ladron reacciona! - era el faraon que al paracer tenia rato intentado hablarle - que crees que quiso decir con persona atada?

No se... Oigan ustedes dos! - les grito a los dos egipcios que estaban en mejores condiciones que todos ellos - ayuden a todos a entrar a su casa y descansar mientras yo veo a que carajos se referia el chico

No espero a que los otros respondieran cuando se levanto de nuevo y comenzo caminar cansadamente para buscar alrededor, y ver cual fue el idiota que atraparon - Akefia! Creo que fue Bakura, en algun momento nos separamos y ahora es que me doy cuenta que llevo un rato sin verlo - le grito Malik desde lejos mientras ayudaba a Yami a caminar hasta la trampilla que tenian como entrada a la casa.

Recuerdas por donde vinieron ustedes? - le pregunto el otro deteniendose, no tenia muchas ganas de caminar a ciegas para buscar a ese idiota.

Vinimos por hay! ....Creo - murmuro lo ultimo para si mismo viendo que Akefia se habia girado e iba hacia el lugar que señalo.

El ladron ya estaba cansado de este dia de mierda y solo queria irse a dormir, realmente esperaba que el idiota espiritu no este en demasiados problemas o iba a dejarlo alli y diria que no encontro nada. Estando cerca vio con los ojos en blanco detras de unas ruinas que formaban un escondite especialmente bueno al de cabellos blanco luchando contra unas cadenas que lo dejaban inmovil en su lugar sin exito.

Sigilosamente se paro junto a el - Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunto con un poco de burla esperando la reaccion que deseaba, y no se desepciono al verlo brincar en su lugar al no sentirlo llegar. Vio como furcio el ceño en su direccion y comenzo a hacerle muecas inentendibles.

Como estaba aburrido y queria desquitarse el dia de mierda con alguien decidio que le joderia un poco la pasiencia - estas comodo? Quieres que te deje aqui?... Bien! Si tu lo dices vengo al rato a ver como estas - hizo amago de irse riendo internamente mientras escuchaba las cadenas sonar mas fuerte.

Se giro escondiendo su diversion - si? Necesitas algo? - pregunto, ante la mirada asesina que recibio no pudo aguantar mas y se carcageo en la cara del otro - bien! Ya te suelto... De todas maneras ya estoy muy cansado y quiero mandar a la mierda todo - se acerco y con un poco de su Ba hizo que las cadenas magicas comenzaran a desaparecer.

Eres un maldito bastardo! - le grito Bakura cuando estubo libre fulminandolo con la mirada - estupidas cadenas!

A todas estas... Como terminaste asi? - pregunto el ladron curioso.

Cuando los dos egipcios y yo estabamos por llegar escuchanos y sentimos la batalla, escondimos las cosas por hay y caminamos hasta escondernos aqui - le explico - cuando llegamos aqui fue como si mi mirada fuera directamente hacia un lado donde habia un chico vestido de blanco encerrado en una jaula

Despues fue que me di cuenta realmente de la batalla, intente ir pero mi mirada volvio hacia el chico y vi como la jaula desaparecia - siguio explicando - me hizo una seña como si quisiera que este en silencio, intente moverme luego pero hay me di cuenta de las cadenas que subian por mi cuerpo... Y no pude moverme mas

Ummm... No sentiste algo raro en el? - pregunto Akefia con seriedad - o algo extraño que seria muy dificil que pasara a menos que sea una persona en especifico?

Como que? - pregunto igual de serio, el chico le habia dado una sensacion extraña ciertamente - el me parecio conocido, como si ya le fuera visto antes y no lo recuerdo... Pero tiene algo que me hace no reconocerle

Yo siento una ligera conexion con el, pero eso no puede ser posible y lo sabes... El unico con el que podria tener ese tipo de conexion es... - se detuvo, no era necesario decir el nombre de su Hikary para entender de quien hablaban - pero hay algo que me bloquea y no me deja acceder a su alma completamente...

Pero si lo que supones es verdad, significa que Yadonushi todo este tiempo ha estado con Zork y sus hombres - palidecio pensando todo lo que su pobre Ryou tuvo que sufrir en manos de Zork, bajo la mirada sabiendo que podia ser muy tarde para salvarlo, su alma y mente podian estar rotas mas haya de la reparacion.

Oye tampoco es que es algo seguro, puede y el tipo este haciendo algo extraño - intento tranquilizarlo, pero ni el mismo estaba tranquilo con la situacion - ... Solamente esperemo que no sea Ryou si?

Bakura suspiro antes de preguntar con seriedad - que saben de esa persona?

Primero que el lider de ellos lo llama "Mascota" - le dijo con ira solo al pensar lo degradado que ha sido su luz, pero se recordo que aun no era algo seguro - posee una cantidad de Ba ridicula, y es muy bueno peleando - le siguio contando - no se ha visto remordimiento o sentimiento alguno en lo que ha hecho

No han visto su Ka? - pregunto de nuevo.

No, solo convocaron monstruos debiles y pateticos que nada mas por numero fue que lograban algo... Y los numeros lo lograron gracias al Ba del chico - dijo Akefia - y me niego a creer que alguien con tanta Ba tenga un monstruo Ka patetico, es antinatural

Hagamos algo Akefia, a la mierda el mundo o el rubio que secuestraron, el ya tiene al sacerdote para que se preocupe, ayudaremos a estos idiotas pero nuestro objetivo sera principalmente descubrir si ese es Ryou - le dijo luego de un rato Bakura - estas conmigo?

Por supuesto que si, eso ni se pregunta - le respondio el otro - y si resulta ser verdad entonces que?

.... Veremos que hacer en ese punto - desvio la mirada, ni el queria saber realmente como estaba el estado mental, emocional y espiritual de su Yadonushi luego de años en las garras de Zork; y pensar como reparar esa clase de daños era lo complicado - vamos a dejar esto entre nosotros, no confio ni un poco en el faraon o alguno de su grupo

Malik si es de confianza, el quiere mucho a Ryou - le informo.

No me importa, le diremos cuando sea el momento mientras tanto dejemos esto entre nosotros - los dos asintieron deacuerdo y fueron donde estaban los demas.

* * *

_En otro lado..._

Ryou se habia transportado directamente oficina del lider del grupo, y no paso un segundo mas cuando todo su cuerpo cedio y callo de golpe al suelo respirando de manera entre cortada la bola luminosa en sus manos salio rodando hasta los pies del hombre. El lider maldijo para recoger la bola y dejarla en su escritorio, se levanto y reviso el cuerpo del chico que temblaba y se sacudia de forma violenta.

Lo volvio a dejar en el suelo bruscamente y comenzo a ladrar ordenes a sus seguidores detras de las puertas - traiganme rapido a uno de los estupidos medicos joder! Y los queria para ayer!

Y mas te vale no morir ahora estupido mocoso o si no mi cabeza rodara contigo! - le dijo al chico, maldijo aun mas cuando parecia estar dejando de respirar - maldita sea si este mocoso consumio toda su alma en los hechizos, bueno... Lo que el Maestro Zork ha dejado de su alma

 _Ya me puedo ir olvidando de su Ren, yo mismo me he encargado de sellarlo; su Ib estaba severamente dañado incluso antes de que llegara a nosotros, ni se diga de cuando el Maestro termino de entrenarlo_ \- pensaba el hombre preocupado por la situacion - _el es un Hikary, nunca tuvo un Sheut; solo le queda un poco de su Ba y Ka, si lo consumio todo estoy jodido por que no tengo forma de salvar su alma y morira_

Sudaba a mares mientras veia como el muchacho poco a poco se iba debilitando de manera peligrosa, fue sacado de sus preocupaciones por el sonido de su puerta siendo abierta y los medicos que solicito entraban rapidamente - no se que haran o como demonios lo lograran pero mascota no debe morir me entienden?

Vio como todos asintieron temerosos para levantar el fragil chico y llevarselo con rapidez - _por ningun motivo debe morir, ese estupido Hikary no debe morir aun joder!_ \- maldecia y rompia las cosas a su alededor asustado por la reaccion de su señor ante las noticias.

* * *

_Con los chicos..._

Akefia caminaba hacia la habitacion que le asignaron los egipcios, cansado por todo lo que habia acontecido en el dia con planes de darse un gran baño y dormir hasta donde el cuerpo aguante. En su camino se encontro con el otro peliblanco recostado a la pared - que quieres ahora?

Tsk! Que agresivo, pensaste que ibas a tener una habitacion para ti solo? Que triste desilucionarte pero soy tu nuevo compañero de dormitorio! - el sarcasmo e ironia goteaban de sus palabras.

No me jodas y pasa, estoy muy cansado para aguantar estupidecez... Ya suficiente con el faraon y su drama por su luz "herida", el mocoso solo esta inconciente y hace una escena de ello - le dice con hastio Akefia entrando a su habitacion.

Ambos estaban en silencio haciendo cada uno sus cosas, cuando de pronto ambos sienten como si su alma fuera arrancada de su lugar doblandolos de dolor. Sentian como si todo su interior fue triturado y masacrado de forma espeluznante.

Luego de unos minutos el dolor fue pasando, pero con el sentian como si algo muy importante de si mismos fue arrancado sin posibilidad de recuperarlo. Se miraron y supieron al instante por que podrian ambos sintieron eso - _no... Porfavor Ra, nuestra luz no pudo..._ \- eran sus ruegos conjuntos, mientras apretaban sus puños en ira y tristeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto fue todo por ahora y espero no me maten por como termino este capitulo...
> 
> Aclaratorias para el que no sepa, los antiguos egipcios creian que el alma se dividia en partes....
> 
> Ren (el nombre)  
> Ib (corazon)  
> Ka (energia)  
> Ba (alma)  
> Sheut (sombra de la persona)
> 
> Hasta aqui llegamos por hoy y hasta la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo Capitulo!
> 
> Recuerden que Yugioh no es mio, la trama si...

Habian pasado los dias y el Yugi-Tachi todavia se estaba recuperando del ataque recibido, afortunadamente todos estaban despiertos y recuperandose de la ballata. Actualmente todos menos Bakura se encontraban en la sala comiendo e intentando ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a que hacer a continuacion.

Tenemos que buscarlos y atacarlos! - dijo Malik por enesima vez, recibiendo todo el apoyo de su yami - esta vez nos tomaron por sorpresa! Seguro que si somos nosotros los que vamos por ellos podremos vencerlos!

Si, y dime sabes donde se encuentra su escondite? - le respondio Yami ya estrezado por el constante reclamo del rubio - sabes donde estan? Cuantos son? Por que si es asi yo mismo soy el primero en acabar con esto

Bueno no... - dijo algo apenado - pero eso no significa que este comodo aqui sin hacer nada, mientras esos tipos hacen no se que cosa y crecen mas fuertes!

Yo tampoco estoy comodo, pero no es que haya algo que hacer por los momentos - le respondio Yami - tampoco estamos en condiciones para una busqueda sin ni siquiera saber por donde comenzar

Pero deberiamos... - el rubio iba a continuar discutiendo cuando un sonoro golpe interrumpio toda accion.

Podrias callarte!? - bramo un enojado Seto desde un costado - tengo hombres peinando el desierto y todo Egipto si es necesario para encotrar a esos bastardos y que me devuelvan a mi esposo, asi que te agradeceria dejar de joder

Termino su cafe de golpe y salio del comedor hecho una furia, el silencio siguio la escena hasta que Akefia se levanto de su asiento sin casi haber tocado su comida. Los otros lo siguieron con la mirada pero este solo los ignoro y tambien salio sin decir nada.

Los demas se miraron confundidos hasta que Yugi timidamente rompio el silencio - Malik... Tu sabes que tiene el? Esta raro desde hace unos dias

No se, y no es solo el Bakura tambien esta actuando extraño - dijo con el ceño fruncido recordando como precisamente el dia anterior estaba aburrido y busco al peliblanco para joderlo un rato y entretenerse. Cuando lo encontro estaba en uno de los lugares mas oscuros que tenia la casa donde estaban con la mirada perdida en el techo y una expresion extraña.

Se acerco con una sonrisa engreida y busco conseguir esas reacciones tan graciosas que tenia cuando estaba enojado, pero para su sorpresa este solo se levanto de su lugar sin decir nada y salio ignorandolo totalmente. Dejandolo estatico y sorprendido en el lugar, y como ese habian varios ejemplos que lo tenian preocupado por ambos ladrones.

No crees que Zork esta molestandolos verdad? - pregunto Yugi preocupado - no sabemos a ciencia cierta sus planes y tampoco que puede hacer... Bien podria estar contactandolos e intentado que se unan a el

No creo que sea eso - le respondio - pero igual voy a intentar hablar con ellos y averiguar que les sucede

* * *

_Con los peliblancos..._

Akefia llego a su habitacion y encontro como siempre a Bakura recostado en la oscuridad con la mirada perdida en el techo, sin decir nada fue y encontro otro rincon donde acurrucarse - que te dijo Ma'at? - fue lo primero que pregunto Bakura luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Su alma no ha llegado a la otra vida, Ma'at no ha visto ni rastro de Ryou en el mundo espiritual, fisico o en Aaru - le respondio Akefia con voz muerta - podria ser que esta vivo y nosotros confundimos lo que sentimos

No se escucho un sonido por largo rato, hasta que Bakura volvio a hablar - o destruyeron su alma como hicieron con la amiga del enano

Su alma no pudo ser destruida - fue la negacion instantanea que dio el otro - me niego a creer que ni siquiera cuando muera vere a mi luz, me niego a pensar que alguien fue capaz de destruir totalmente algo tan puro y bueno!

Estamos hablando de Zork, crees que no es capaz? - dijo con sarcasmo, el silencio confirmo su declaracion - yo tampoco quiero creerlo pero este vacio en nuestro pecho y alma no tiene otra explicacion.... Yadonushi no esta

Y si simplemente sellaron alma en un lugar cortando todos los vinculos que tenia en cualquier plano? - pregunto esperanzando.

Podria ser una opcion - respondio mirando al techo - pero eso no explica el dolor que sentimos, sabes que ese tipo de dolor significa que el otro extremo esta en un dolor intenso

Joder no perdamos la esperanza! Por una sola vez en todo lo que llevo de maldita existencia quiero mantener la esperanza en algo - bramo Akefia enojado - ademas se que Ryou no esta muerto... Solamente debemos salvarlo

Si? Y despues que? - pregunto con sarcasmo

Hacemos lo que haga falta para ayudarlo, se lo debemos - le respondio

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Maestro, gracias por responder mi llamada - como simpre el hombre de cabellos negros hablaba con el demonio a travez de la bola de cristal en su escritorio, aunque esta vez se notaba mucho mas nervioso que otras veces.

**Deseaba saber como fue la mision que les encomende, consiguieron a Exodia y la sangre del Ladron?**

Por supuesto que si maestro - le respondio con prontitud, mostrandole el pequeñor orbe luminoso y la daga que uso Ryou. La daga tenia un necanismo especial para recoger la sangre que caia en la cuchilla, y en la breve pelea entre los dos logro acumular una pequeña cantidad del liquido.

**Maravilloso, quiero que llames a mi mascota para jugar con ella un poco. Deseo celebrar este exito...**

El hombre palidecio notablemente ante lo dicho y con miedo dijo - .... Maestro... Me disculpo de sobre manera pero... Su mascota no esta actualmente en condiciones de servirlo

Y **que paso con Mi Pequeño Hikary que no esta disponible para ver a su amo?**

Tragando saliba pesadamente por la malicia contenida en esa pequeña pregunta respondio - el.. Su alma... - o intentaba responder pero el ambiente se comenzaba a cargar rapidamente con la pesada y ominiosa energia del Demonio, haciendo casi imposible para el formar palabras.

**Bien? Que le paso a su alma?**

El hombre suspiro para darse valor antes de responder - señor... El Hikary consumio casi toda su alma en los hehizos usados contra el faraon y su grupo... Y actualmente esta en las camaras de curacion

**Supongo que el solo se cargo a todo el grupo no? Dime tengo que depositar mi confianza en mi mascota y no en mis seguidores?**

No señor, puede confiar en - no pudo terminar cuando la voz furiosa interrumpio

**Entonces explicame por que parece que un Hikary es lo unico que parece ser util en este momento? Que han hecho ustedes para demostrar su valia? Hasta los momentos lo unico que he pedido para ustedes es mantener bajo control al Hikary y ahora** **esta por morir**

Mi Señor, le ruego me disculpe! - balbuceaba y se disculpaba aterrado por la represalias que tendria el demonio.

**Callate y dame tu cuerpo para que pueda ver comi reparar este lio, mi mascota no puede morir aun**

Claro mi amo, como ordene - se levanta con el cuerpo temblando y va hasta su vidriera recogiendo de ella la botella de sangre, tomando de ella rapidamente. En segundos su cuerpo comienza a tranformarse y el demonio habia tomado posesion de su cuerpo.

Notablemente molesto camino por la guarida de sus seguidores hasta la camara de curacion, entro sin decir nada a nadie y al fondo encontro lo que buscaba - _tsk! Todos son una bola de inutiles que me encargare de aniquilar cuando sea libre_

Penso al ver el cuerpo propenso y dañado sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. Empezo a llenar el cuerpo del muchacho con su magia para conocer la extencion del daño al alma, con otra maldicion sintio la escaza luz y energia que tenia el alma dentro del cuerpo y como poco a poco se desintegraba aun mas.

 _Ya no puede mantenerse a si misma siquiera_ \- penso sintiendo el alma degenerandose a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos por sanarla - _yo no puedo darle un pedazo de la mia para darle fuerza, soy demasiado oscuro para que su debil alma resista... Y no puedo sacrificar a ninguno de estos bastardos, no serviria de nada dado lo incompatibles que son..._

 _Solo funcionaria el alma de otro Hikary, pero si voy y ataco en este momento podre olvidarme de mis planes_ \- pensaba en que hacer, hasta que le llego una idea de golpe - _sabia que podria serme util algun dia_

Sabiendo que hacer comenzo a mandar mas de su energia al cuerpo del muchacho, comenzo a levantar sus manos del pecho donde las habia apoyado y junto a ellas salio una muy pequeña mota de luz titilante encerrada en una esfera morada oscura. Sin perder mas tiempo desaparecio del lugar en una burma de niebla oscura.

Apareciendo en un sitio oscuro y tormentoso, ese lugar era conocido como el Reino de las Sombras. Aunque su cuerpo habia cambiado, ya no era aquel humano que le habia entregado su cuerpo si no algo mucho mas oscuro. Con complexion fuerte, ojos rojos y cabello largo de coloe morado oscuro, casi negro. Vestido de egipcio con mucho oro, moreno y alto, con dos grandes alas coriaceas y cuernos gifantescos.

Con el orbe oscuro que encerraba la pequeña luz parpadeante levitando a su costado levanto su mano y de la oscuridad comenzo a emerger el cuerpo de alguien encadenado al suelo - bien... Sabia que te mantuve por algo - le dijo burlonamente a la figura en el suelo.

Oye guardian, es tu deber ayudar a tu amigo, se esta muriendo... - le dijo la figura pudo verse mejor revelandolo como Malik pero como era en Ciudad Batalla mirandolo irancundo - bueno... Para cuando el verdadero Malik perdio esta parte de su alma ustedes no eran amigos, pero igual lo haras

De todas maneras nadie recuerda siquiera que existes - le dijo con maldad, puso su mano en la frente del niño a sus pies que intentaba alejarse asustado. Al contacto el chico comenzo a iluminarse hasta que exploto en varios destellos de luz que fueron encerrandos en otro orbe oscuro.

Los varios destellos fuertes y luminosos se movian erraticamente dentro de la esfera, sonriendo toma el otro orbe con la luz moribunda y los fusiona. Ante sus emocionados ojos ve como uno a uno los detellos erraticos comienzan a entrar y unirse con la luz moribunda, dandole fuerza y haciendola cada vez mas grande y brillante.

Cuando todos los destellos desaparecieron dentro de la luz, vio como esta habia crecido bastante teniendo un brillo un poco mas constante y saludable - _nada mejor para sanar un alma que Ba y Ka de otra alma_

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Malik se encontraba cuidando de su hermano aun algo convaleciente con cariño junto a su Yami no tan cariñoso, cuando de pronto ambos sienten un profundo dolor. Odion preocupado se acerco y sostuvo a su hermano, pasaron unos segundos cuando el dolor comenzo a irse.

Malik-sama, Mariku estan bien? - pregunto preocupado - que paso?

No se hermano... Fue una sensacion extraña - dijo confundido levantandose ergido ya sin dolor junto a su Yami tambien cofundido - Mariku, tienes idea de que paso?

No se Omote - respondio.

Pero ya estas mejor? - pregunto aun preocupado el mas alto.

Si no te preocupes, seguro fue una tonteria o el estres de todo lo que ha pasado - le sonrio para que dejara de preocuparse - ademas tu tienes que descansar para que termines de curarte hermano

Bien Malik-sama - le respondio sonriendo.

Mientras tanto los ladrones seguian en su mundo vengantivo y depresivo, en su habitacion oscura cuando de pronto ambos sienten por unos minutos una pequeña punzada calida que creian nunca volverian a sentir. Sorprendido voltean a verse cuestionandose a ver si realmente paso lo que creian - eso fue...?

Si! Senti por unos segundos la luz de Ryou! - le respondio feliz Akefia a la pregunta inconclusa del otro.

Quien lo diria, teniqs razon bastardo -bromeo Bakura - creo que esta vez sera la unica donde me alegrare por eso

Si... pero aun queda la cuestion de que esta pasando con el para que su alma fluctue de esa forma - comento el otro ignorando la broma - ya es casi seguro para nosotros que esta en manos de Zork no? Si no esta con el, porque su conexion con nosotros estaria totalmente bloqueda o cuando logramos sentir algo de el no es bueno

Por desgracia asi es... - suspiro el otro con molestia - Yadonushi ha estado tanto tiempo en manos de Zork, debe haber sufrido tanto...

Y ese no es todo el problema, si resulta que Ryou es el chico que nos ataco el faraon y su grupo van a intentar arremeter contra el por lo que ha hecho - agrego Akefia

Pues que se aguante sus ganas de ser heroe, es culpa de ellos cualquier cosa que Yadonushi haya sufrido o hecho - le respondio Bakura molesto - el no es el faraoncete salvador de la luz? Pues Ryou es una luz tanto como su enano, asi que mas le vale no hacer una estupidez

* * *

_Regresando con Zork_

**Mi mascota se recuperara para mañana, creo que esta de mas decir que no puede usar en exceso su Ba y Ka no? No tendras una segunda oportunidad, no podre volver a salvar su alma si haces una estupidez**

Por supuesto señor, no volvera a pasar - respondio el hombre de nuevo en su oficina hablando con el demonio a traves del cristal.

**Quiero que en ese tiempo hagas los preparativos para movilizarte a Kul Elna a revizar el sitio que te dije. Asegurate de leer y hacer todas ls indicaciones de los pergaminos, no quiero errores en la Piedra del Milenio**

Me asegurare por usted de que todo salga a la perfeccion - le respondio.

**Eso espero**

Con esa despedida el demonio dejo de manifestarse a travez del cristal, seguidamente el hombre se levanto y comenzo a ladrar ordenes al resto de sus seguidores.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Ya era de noche y el grupo se encontraba descansando, por el contrario a Bakura que se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cansado de eso comienza a ver al techo aburrido, mientras escucha la silenciosa respiracion de su compañero de cuarto.

Asi paso un rato cuando comenzo a sentir una sensacion relajante en su interior y todo comenzo a volverse negro sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Un luz comenzo a molestarle la vista obligandole a abrir los ojos que no sabia que habia cerrado, sorprendido vio que estaba en una especie de desierto sin nada mas que kilometros de arena a su alrededor.

_"Hola de nuevo hijo, me alegra verte bien despues de todos estos años"_

Una voz dulce y melodiosa de pronto se escucho a su alrededor, Bakura sorprendido comenzo a ver a su alrededor sin ver a nadie - quien eres!?

_"Se que ha pasado el tiempo, pero normalmente no eres tan olvidadizo verdad?"_

La voz no tenia malicia o molesta en su voz, solo una ligera risita femenina - _yo... Escuche una voz asi antes... Donde fue que escuche algo asi?_ \- pensaba cuando de pronto recordo cuando sorpresivamente habia aparecido en medio de Kul Elna hace tantos años, esta era la misma voz que escucho aquella vez.

_"Asi es hijo_ _soy parte de aquellos que te salvaron aquella vez"_

Que hago aqui y que es este lugar? - pregunto Bakura un poco mas relajado, no creia que estos seres lo traerian de vuelta para matarlo. Aunque aun estaba el detalle del por que razon lo hicieron - quienes son ustedes?

_"Actualmente estamos en una especie de limbo espiritual donde podemos comunicarnos de manera mas facil, y estas aqui por ese mismo motivo, conversar con nosotros. Y quienes somos es complicado de explicar y tenemos cosas mas importantes de las cuales hablar"_

Que podria ser mas importante que saber de aquellos con el poder de salvarme de la destruccion? - dijo de manera algo sarcastica - que es eso tan importante que tenian que hablar conmigo?

_"Voy a ser breve y directa por que no podemos mantenerte mucho tiempo en este lugar. La luz que nos representa a todos nosotros esta en gran peligro y te tragimos para que ayudes a salverle"_

Luz que nos representa, a que te refieres - tenia una ligera sospecha de que se referian a ssu Yadonushi, pero queria asegurarse.

_"Me refiero a su Hikary y al de Akefia, el esta en un gran peligro y necesita la ayuda de ambos. Pero tranquilos, no estaran solos, nosotros los estaremos apoyando todo el camino"_

Donde esta mi Yadonushi!? Dime! - pregunto Bakura con algo de desesperacion disimulada en su voz, no le hacia gracia confirmar que su Ryou estaba en peligro.

_"Temo decirte que al igual que los dioses tenemos bloqueado el poder descubrir exactamente donde le tienen. Pero no temas, tendras la oportunidad de recuperarle pronto, eso si tienes que ser rapido y astuto"_

Dime lo que tengo que hacer! - dijo Bakura seriamente, haria lo que fuera por salvar a su Yadonushi, y no dejaria nunca que se lo arrebataran de nuevo.

_"Zork esta planeando un ataque contra nuestro hogar ansestral, tienes que detenerlo y en el proceso tener contacto con tu Hikary. Cuando lo hagas solo sigue tu instinto, estoy segura que sabras que hacer"_

Cuando es el ataque? Y donde se encuentra ese lugar? - pregunto.

_"No queda mucho tiempo, el ataque sera mañana mismo, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de darles tiempo a ti y Akefia para prepararse no te preocupes. Tu sabes donde sera el ataque, no es necesario que te indique la ubicacion. Hasta luego hijo mio, los ayudaremos en su mision, se que lo haras bien"_

Bakura queria preguntar mucho mas pero vio con enojo como el paisaje a su alrededor comenzaba a difuminarse y desaparecer, hasta ser completamente negro. Llenandolo de sonolencia, hasta que no puedo resistirse mas y quedo inconciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Bueno para el que este confundido sobre como Zork tenia y no tenia a Marik les explico, recuerden que en Ciudad Batalla Marik habia sido enviado al reino de las sombras cuando perdieron en el duelo que tuvieron el y Yami Bakura contra su Yami...
> 
> Despues se supo que el habia dejado varias partes de su alma por hay, asi que el no regreso de las sombras ni fue enviado alli en su totalidad, nada mas una pequeña parte de su alma fue enviada y nunca regreso...
> 
> Zork habia encontrado y mantenido esa pequeña parte del alma de Marik, de todas maneras todos los otros habian olvidado que exitia...
> 
> El uso el Ka y Ba de ese fragmento para ayudar a curar el alma moribunda de Ryou, fue algo parecido a donarle sangre a alguien con anemia cronica... Y son dos Hikary's asi que no habia problema
> 
> Con eso me despido y los espero en un proximo capitulo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, como estan?
> 
> Yo.... Ni idea de comi estoy, solo se que estoy vale?
> 
> Pero bueno... Volvamos a lo importante! Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, solo la trama...
> 
> A leer!

Bakura se levanta sentandose de pronto en la cama respirando pesadamente, mira a su alrededor y se ve en el cuarto que compartia con Akefia nuevamente. Comienza a regular su respiracion mientras recuerda el "sueño" totalmente, con los ojos muy abiertos comienza a buscar su telefono para ver la hora, maldiciendo ve que son las 8am y el tiempo corria.

Maldijo aun mas cuando recordo que el ataque seria hoy, pero nunca le dijeron hora o el lugar exacto. Tambien estaba el detalle que no sentia que debia decirle al faraon y su grupo realmente todo sobre lo que sabia, pero sabia que los necesitaba muy a su pesar - _bueno... Al parecer solo puedo confiar en mi mismo, o algo parecido_

Decidido se levanta y lanza con fuerza una de sus almohadas hacia la otra cama - Despierta bastardo! Tengo que hablar contigo - grita con fuerza al otro ladron.

Que demonios...? - se pregunta confundido el moreno al ser depertado de forma tan brusca, mira al otro lado para ver a Bakura mirandolo ceñudo - que quieres tan temprano maldita sea?

Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante - le respondio con seriedad el albino.

Esperate unas horas mas - dijo rapidamente para volver a cerrar los ojos buscando dormir.

Es sobre Yadonushi animal - le dijo el otro aun serio, aunque no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver como el moreno se levantaba de golpe callendo de la cama enredado en las sabanas.

Que carajos sabes sobre Ryou? - le pregunto Akefia luego de sobarse el tracero y desenredarse de las sabanas algo sonrojado, intentado ignorar al albino riendose de su desgracia.

Pues... Es una larga historia - y ese fue el comienzo de su historia, hasta donde llego al sueño que tuvo y todo lo que aprendio - ahora... Donde crees que atacara Zork? Ese es el lugar donde estara Yadonushi

Ante la pregunta Akefia se quedo mirando hacia un lado mientras pensaba - nuestro hogar ancestral dijeron no? - pregunto recibiendo una confirmacion - pues... Hablaban en plural entre ellos y nos metian a nosotros en el saco, eso solo me hace pensar en Kul Elna

... Kul Elna, estas seguro? - pregunto el albino.

Que otro hogar ancestral podria tener yo... O siquiera tu para el caso, nosotros venimos de haya - le respondio con simpleza - eso tambien quiere decir que hay algo en Kul Elna que se esta comunicando contigo supongo que para arreglar este problema, creo que aunque no sea alli donde es el ataque deberiamos pasar a hechar un vistazo

Bakura penso en ello y no encontro ningun fallo en lo que dijo el otro - ahora... Como hacemos que lo demas vegan con nosotros sin contarles demasiado?

Eso sera lo estupidamente complicado de esto, sabes como es el faraon y nos exigira decirle todo lo que sabemos - le respondio el moreno - pero supongo que puedo arreglar algo, tu solo has que todo lo que yo haga o diga parezca una sorpresa para ti

Bakura lo miro un largo rato con confusion, pero al final decidio confiar en el moreno - bien

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Un poco mas tarde todos se encontraban despiertos y charlando mientras desayunaban, toda la charla se detuvo cuando cuando entro Bakura y se le quedaron mirando fijamente - ahora por que carajos me miran de esa forma? - pregu.to irritado y algo incomodo ante las miradas.

No se flufy, sera que has pasado dias extraño y encerrado sin querer ver a nadie? - le respondio Malik de forma sarcastica y burlona.

Y para que iba a querer ver al faraon o algunp de su grupo? - pregunto de la misma forma el albino - ademas tenia cosas en que pensar, las cuales no son su problema - lo ultimo lo dijo de forma cortante mirando al grupo con seriedad antes las obvias ganas de entrometerse y preguntar.

Pero a Yami no le hizo gracia el comentario o la forma en que les hablo, se levanto con la idea de darle una conferencia al peliblanco cuando Akefia entro de forma estridente con una sonrisa un tanto demente - muevan ese culo y terminen Malik, Psicopata que tenemos que estar en Kul Elna

Ah.. ? - lo dos aludidos obviamente no entendieron que carajos estaba pasando y se preguntaban no por primera vez sobre el estado mental del ladron - por que demonios iriamos a esas ruinas malditas? Si quieres deprimirte viendo lugares decandentes te invito a recorer estas ruinas o el resto de esta "casa" subterranea

Akefia solo lo miro de forma asesina por la forma en que se refirio a su antiguo hogar - me vale lo que digas, voy a ir a ese lugar y si no quieres acompañarme pues ire solo... A menos que quieras acompañarme Bakura

El albino lo miro con sorpresa, aunque internamete se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo el pendejo - no tengo nada mejor que hacer, pero que hariamos haya?

Solo quiero comprobar algo! - le dijo con la misma mirada con la que entro.

Yami al ver la mirada decidida en la cara del ladron y no queriendo mas discuciones, no hizo mas que suspirar y decir - como se que no hay forma ni manera de evitar lo que sea que trames pienso que es mejor que te acompañemos, pero pobre de ti si esto es una trampa o algo extraño

Porfavor faraon, no confias en mi? - pregunto Akefia con dolor falso, recibiendo una mirada asesina - esta bien! Lo se soy un ladron indigno de la confianza de nuestro maravilloso rey, me ire a arreglar para salir... Los espero en unos minutos, si no estan listos me largo solo, vamos Bakura!

El ladron tomo la mano de un desprevenido albino y comenzo a arrastrarlo de nuevo a su habitacion - que demonios paso haya? - se pregunto Bakura aun procesando la infornacion y los hechos sucedidos hace poco.

La unica forma que se me ocurrio para arrastrarlos a nuestra pequeña aventura sin decirles ninguna informacion fue apelar a la vena heroica del faraon, el tiene que vigilar que los villanos o villanos "reformados" no hagan nada malo no? - le respondio sonriendo.

Al menos funciono - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Bakura antes de que llegaran a la habitacion a comenzar a recoger todas su "herramientas" en silencio, ambos planeando lastimar brutalmente a todo aquellos que se atrevieron a tocar a su Hikary.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Montados sobre algunos vehiculos que viajaban a gran velocidad a traves del desierto se encontraban varios hombres vestidos con pesadas capas negras que cubrian todas sus caracteristicas. Al frente de ellos se encontraba un hombre de largos cabellos negros atados y junto a el un chico peliblanco de mirada en blanco.

Mientras mas abanzaban y se acercaban a su destino la sonrisa del hombre se acrecentaba, hasta que se detuvieron en medio de la nada - Bajen todo! Preparence para saquear este lugar - les ordeno a todos a su alrededor - tu mascota ve a levantar las ruinas enterradas de Kul Elna

Sin decir nada el chico junto a el sale de un salto del vehiculo y camina hasta detenerse al centro de todo el lugar un poco lejos del resto de hombres, a su alrdedor solo se veia un terreno plano de arena. Su magia comienza a rodearlo formando un aura suave y calmada de color azul muy claro, con los ojos cerrados comienza a cantar en el antiguo egipcio en voz baja.

Los hombres un poco alejados comienzan a sentir la pureza en la magia de chico y ver como esta recorre el terreno penetrando en la arena. Pasaron unos segundos cuando la tierra comienza a temblar de forma potente tumbando a algunos, ante sus ojos comienzan a ver como del suelo emerguen cientos de chozas y construciones antiguas desplazando las arenas de su lugar.

Con una sonrisa el lider de todos espera pacientemente hasta que el temblor se calmo y todo el antiguo pueblo termino de emerger - adelante, debemos buscar el templo! - grito a sus subordinados recibiendo asentimientos apresurados y exitados.

Un primer hombre comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaba el chico de cabellos blanco en el centro de todo el pueblo aparecido, cuando de pronto se escucha un grito desgarrador que hiela la sangre de todos en el lugar, al segundo cientos de espectros comienzan a bailar y rodear la zona pero principalmente al Hikary algo sorprendido en medio de toda la escena.

El hombre que habia avanzado intenta retroceder intimidado pero no llega muy lejos cuando uno de los espectros atravezo su cuerpo y con un grito potente de dolor callo al suelo convulcionando. No muy lejos el lider y el resto de hombres veian asustados como el hombre se sacudia y hacia silenciosas muecas de dolor intenso, otro valiente se acerco al hombre pero en cuanto lo toco vio horriorizado como comenzo a volverse cenizas oscuras.

Rapidamente se levanto y giro para salir pero dos espectros se lo impidieron y en segundos estaba acompañando al otro a la otra vida - Mascota! Has algo ya! - grito el lider con el sudor corriendo por su rostro.

Todos vieron al chico mirarlos y asentir para comenzar a reunir su magia, pero los espectros que lo rodeaban comenzaron a tomar suavemente su magia sin darle oportunidad a hacer ningun hechizo - no intentes mas! No quiero que desperdicies Ba estupidamente, ven para aca planearemos que carajos hacer a partir de ahora

Vieron al chico comenzar a caminar pero los espectros no le permitieron salir del pueblo al formar una gruesa pared encerandolo dentro - busca salir de hay maldita sea! - le ladro el hombre al chico, pero chasqueo la boca al notar a los espectros tomar suavemente la magia del muchacho sin dejarle margen de maniobra.

Ustedes hagan algo! - les grito a sus hombres. Vio como comenzaban a formar hechizos y lanzarlos contra la barrera pero cuando los hechizos tocaban la barrera se regresaban a su lugar de origen asesinando al lanzador.

 _El Maestro_ _Zork va a matarme si no consigo la informacion joder_ \- penso con molestia y miedo el hombre. Para su costernacion vio como la barrera comenzaba a retroceder obligando al peliblanco a regresar al centro del pueblo pero los espectros se quedaron en su lugar al borde del pueblo abvirtiendolos de lo que pasaria a cualquiera que intentara cruzar mas haya.

Vio la barrera retroceder aun mas obligando al muchacho a retroceder hasta que desaparecio de su vista - busca lo que el maestro ordeno mascota! Necesitamos esa informacion! - le grito con la esperanza de que pudiera escucharlo y que todo su entrenamiento surtiera efecto y obedeciera aunque nadie se encontrara junto a el.

Mientras tanto el peliblanco solo retrocedia lo necesario, habia escuchado a uno de sus señores decir algo pero los espectros no le dejaron escuchar lo que dijo hasta que le perdio de vista - porfavor... Dejenme salir o matenme de una vez, me castigaran si esto no sale bien y no quiero mas dolor del normal

Les dijo al aire esperando que los espectros le escucharan y que por una vez en su vida algo se compadeciera de el. Vio como uno de los espectros comenzaba a rodearlo y otro se adelanto pasando por su lado obligandolo a seguirlo con la mirada.

Rapidamente se dio cuenta que no iba a salir pronto del lugar y qque tampoco acabarian con el - _era mucho pedir que terminaran conmigo, supongo que realmente no soy digno de misericordia o siquiera lastima_ _de nadie_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el espectro que lo rodeaba que gemiendo con tristeza, vio como parecia señalar hacia el otro que seguia detras de el - quieres que lo siga? - dijo de forma dudosa buscando adivinar que era lo que querian de el para salir de esto he ir donde sus maestros, ya podia sentir el dolor del latigo o cosas mas horrible y dolorosas hechas contra su cuerpo.

Lo escucho gemir con mas fuerza y supuso que le atino con lo que querian los espectros, resignado comenzo a caminar hacia el otro espectro sin cuidado o temor alguno - _nadie podria lastimarme peor que como ya lo han hecho_

Mientras caminaba por las ruinas otros espectros comenzarob a llegar y rodearlo de forma graciosa, pero al ver que el chico no cambiaba para nada su expresion por sus acciones solo gemian de forma triste y se iban. Mas llegaron he intentaron lo mismo, pero el peliblanco solo los miraba extremadamente confundido - _que es lo que quieren?_ \- se pregunto mentalmente.

Hacerte reir mi niño, no les parece correcto que su luz parezca tan triste y destruida - le respondio a su pregunta una voz dulce y maternal, miro frente a el y pudo observar materializarse de la nada a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos blancos y piel morena que se le hacia ligeramente conocida.

Vestida con una sencilla pero elegante tunica de lino y unas pocas joyas, que le dirigia una suave y bonita sonrisa aunque sus ojos demostraban preocupacion.

Porque habrian de preocuparse por mi? No soy nadie - le respondio con prontitud el chico algo confundido.

No mi pequeño, eres lo mas importante del mundo para nosotros - le respondio la señora con desicion - y nos duele ver todo lo que ese demonio te ha hecho y en lo que te ha convertido, siempre has sido un muchacho asombroso que ha sufrido demasiado sin merecerlo... No eres una mascota o exclavo de ningun demonio, si no una luz brillante que debio ser cuidada

Yo... No recuerdo nada de eso, solo recuerdo que siempre he estado con mi Amo Zork - por primera vez se veia aunque sea un poco de emocion en el rostro del chico, aunque no era la que querian, su cara brillaba con dolor al intentar recordar las cosas que ella decia pero solo encntrar dolor - si soy tan importante por que nadie me ayudo cuando rogue por ayuda?

Nosotros estabamos escuchando cada uno de tus dolorosos ruegos, y que mas queriamos que ayudarte cariño - le respondio la señora acercandose un poco - pero por los momentos estamos anclados aqui y no podiamos hacer mucho por mas que lo intentaramos

Entonces por que me trajiste aqui? - le pregunto aunque su mirada abquirio una muy pequeña chispa de luz esperanzada cuando pregunto rapidamente - van a ayudarme ahora que estoy aqui? Yo... No tengo ningun problema en quedarme aqui atado con ustedes, ningun lugar es tan malo como donde estoy ahora

La señora suspiro y lo miro con una tristeza infinita - no quieres saber lo que es vivir sin dolor o tristeza?.... Podemos dejarte aqui con nosotros pero, no quieres vivir?

No quiero - respondio sin siquiera pensarlo - por que querria? No tengo nada ni nadie

Si tienes cariño, no estas solo aunque lo parezca - le respondio suavemente, intentando convencerlo de que quedarse no era la mejor opcion - hay unas cuantas personas que les doleria mucho si no te ven otra vez

Quienes son y donde han estado todo este tiempo? - pregunto con voz triste - ya estoy cansado, simplemente quiero descansar de todo

Se que estas cansado cariño, entendemos completamente - la mujer se acerca abrazandolo con fuerza contra su pecho - no voy a justificar el abandono que sufriste por parte de todos aquellos que debian cuidarte pero porfavor, antes de tomar una decision como esta te dejaremos descansar tu alma y mente.... Despues te mostraremos quien eres y quienes estan contigo realmente

Por que simplemente no me dejan descanzar - murmuro en voz baja contra el pecho del la señora que se mordia el labio desesperacion ante el dolor crudo en la voz del chico - yo no quiero realmente mas nada

Ya esta bien pequeño, mientras yo este contigo nadie te daña - le dijo en voz baja y maternal abrazandolo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello - puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras aqui mi niño, nadie se enterara y no recibiras castigo alguno, se que necesitas liberar mucho de tu pecho

Por unos segundos no paso nada cuando el chico subio su mirada que tenia enterrada en su pecho conectandola con la amable y llena de cariño de la señora que le sonreia de forma suave buscando signos de engaño, al no ver ninguno se muerde el labio con algo de incertidumbre.

Pero las lagrimas ya comenzaban a bordear sus ojos, solo pudo volver a enterar su rostro en el pecho de la señora abrazandose con fuerza a ella antes que los sollozos dieran pie a un llanto desconsolado. Ella solo sonrio con tristeza para sostener el cuerpo tembloroso y sin fuerza mientras acariciaba con dulzura el cabello del muchacho.

Si cariño, llora y grita todo lo que quieras, aqui nadie te hara daño - mientras decia eso, ambos caian de rodillas en la arena, el chico sobre el regazo de la señora como un niño pequeño aferrandose a su madre.

* * *

_Mirntras tanto..._

Akefia y Bakura iba al frente del grupo dirigiendolos hacia su destino cada uno sobre una motocicleta, un poco mas detras de ellos estaban Malik y su Yami, mientras Atem, Yugi y Kaiba se encontraban en un pequeño vehiculo siguiendo a los otros. Cuando ya estaban por llegar Bakura se detuvo de golpe mirando hacia el frente haciendo que los demas tambien se detuvieran.

Ahora que? Estan perdidos? - pregunto Malik con sorna - yo les dije que era una estupidez buscar un pueblo destruido de 5mil años, debe estar enterrado totalmente y nadie se ha molestado en desenterarlo

Podrias callarte? - le respondio Akfia sin dejar de mirar el mismo lugar que Bakura - nosotros sabemos exactamente donde esta nuestro pueblo, no necesitamos direcciones

Oigan pendejos bajense dejaremos detras de esas dunas estas cosas y seguiremos a pie - Bakura interrumpio toda conversa dirigiendose a los tres en el vehiculo

Que carajos estan planeando? - pregunto Yami acercandose a los ladrones con cara amarga - digan de una vez que carajos quieren aqui

Senti que hay algo extraño ocurriendo en el pueblo vale? - le respondio Akefia rodando los ojos molesto

Y no nos dijiste sobre eso antes por que? - pregunto Yami levantando una ceja - nos arrastraste aqui a ciegas!

Ustedes hagan lo que les decimos y punto joder, dejen de quejarse - les interrupio Bakura - si te fueramos dado explicaciones no estariamos aqui, todavia estariamos en la casa peleando por lo que hariamos

Bakura no empieces - le reclamo Akefia - y ustedes si van a interrumpir mejor se largan y haremos esto nosotros

Esta bien ya estamos aqui, diganos que hacer - se resigno Yami y se acerco a los ladrones que comenzaban a explicarle que hacer a cada uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos un proximo capitulo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi publicando esta historia para no perderme tanto, espero poder subir otro capitulo de otra historia pronto...
> 
> Pero vamos con la historia! Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, si lo fuera nunca habian visto a Ryou, Yami Bakura o Akefia los fuera encerrado para mi sholita Mujajajaaaa!!!
> 
> No me presten atencion, mejor solo lean...

Ya habian pasado minutos y el grupo de hombres no habia visto nada del peliblanco, el lider ya estaba sudando frio de los nervios por lo que podria haberle sucedido al chico y mas por lo que le sucederia a el en concecuencia. Caminaba de un lado hacia otro pensando que demonios iba a hacer a continuacion, ya casi no le quedaban hombres y los maladitos espectros estaban todavia alertas.

Estaba en su dilema mental cuando de pronto escucha un fuerte gruñido que sacudio la tierra - _ahora que demonios pasa?_ \- se pregunto molesto, pero eso cambio a miedo cuando vio al gran dragon blanco ojiazul sobrevolando la zona, y luego a los otros dos dragones todos preparandose para atacar.

Maldita sea! - fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir antes que el fuerte rayo de luz fuera arrojado contra los hombres, cerca de alli estaba Kaiba comandando a sus Ka y detras de el resto del grupo mirando la pesada capa de arena que levanto el potente ataque.

Esperaban que el polvo y arena se acentaran para ver lo que habia quedado despues de semejabte ataque, pasaron unos segundos y pudieron ver a varios hombres tirados en el suelo heridos e inconcientes mientras otros luchaban por levantarse pesadamente. El lider de ellos era uno de los que se encontraban mas maltratados y miraba a los recien llegados con puro odio e ira.

Yami junto a Akefia y Mariku avanzaban con cautela pero seguros hacia los hombres heridos - donde esta el muchacho que peleo con nosotros anteriormente - pregunto al no verlo entre los caidos de manera amenazante, no queria que saliera de pronto y les golpeara desprevenidos.

Esta ocupado haciendo la voluntad de nuestro Maestro! - les dijo el hombre ya estando de pie, ni muerto les decia la verdad.

Y por lo que veo ustedes no sirven para nada sin el - comento Akefia con sorna - que bajo a caido Zork con subordinados como ustedes

Callate! Veras de lo que somos capaces - grito el hombre y al instante una especie de niebla magica comenzo a rodearlo, formo una pequeña bola oscura que lanzo contra Yami, aunque este simplemente se quito a un lado sin mucho problema.

Pero al parecer eso era lo que el hombre esperaba por que rapidamente coloco las manos en el suelo y comenzaron violentas explosiones alrededor de Akefia, Yami, Mariku y Kaiba - Yami! - fue el grito asustado de Yugi que salio corriendo liberardose del agarre que Malik y Bakira tenian sobre el al ver las explosiones, metiendose en medio de la nube de humo dejada detras.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

En un costado de las ruinas de Kul Elna todavia se encontraba la señora acunando el cuerpo del Hikary, actualmente dormido despues de un largo tiempo de gritos, llantos y sollozos que le dejaron exastuo. Mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos del menor la señora vio como aparecieron frente a ella dos hombres construidos pero no demasiado de cabellos blancos y salvajes.

Vestidos de lino y con joyas de oro igual que ella, uno de ojos grises mientras que el otro tenia los ojos de color ambar - Señora Meleky, Akefia y Bakura se encuentran ya fuera del pueblo. Ponemos el plan en marcha? - pregunto con respeto el de ojos ambar.

Si traelos hacia nosotros - le hablo con voz seria y autoritaria la señora.

No vienen solos, esta el faraon y algunos de los que siempre lo acompañan - le informo el otro de forma un poco mas grocera formando una sonrisa algo maliciosa, mostrando un parecido muy fuerte con Akefia.

Dejenlos entrar en la seguridad del pueblo, pero pierdanlos en el laberinto cuando volvamos a ocultarnos, no los quiero cerca mientras converso con nuestros hijos - ordeno con firmeza - te lo encargo Kalif, puedes llamar a Niru y Amet para ayudarte a entretenerlos

El de ojos grises sonrio aun mas maliciosamente para girarse y ladrar unas palabras en antiguo egipcio, dos niños de aproximadamente 12 años aparecieron seguiendole con sonrisas traviezas. Un niño y una niña, ambos morenos y con cabellos blancos pero mientras la niña tenia una tonalidad platinada el niño lo tenia blanco cenizo, la niña tenia ojos color azul como la señora y el niño los tiene de color ambar.

La niña antes de seguir completamente al macho junto con el niña se acerca timidamente a donde estaba la señora - hermano estara bien? - pregunta con voz preocupada mirando al muchacho acunado contra el pecho de la hembra.

Por supuesto, no tienes que preocuparte por el Amet - le sonrio la señora mientras estiraba la mano para acariciar la carita de la niña - nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarlo, tu tambien nos podras ayudar cuando llegue la hora

La niña sonrio y corrio para alcanzar a los otros, al llegar hasta ellos todos se desvanecieron en el aire. La señora al verlos desaparecer se giro hacia el otro macho todavia con ella - Kelib podrias ayudarme a llevarlo? Esperare a nuestros hijos en el satuario, te encargo guiar a Bakura y Akefia hasta mi

Por su puesto Meleky - al decirlo se acerco y tomo con extrema delicadeza al chico sobre el regazo de la hembra, buscado no pertubar en lo mas minimo el sueño del menor. Cuando estaba seguro en los brazos del hombre, ambos comenzaron a caminar en direccion contraria a los anteriores.

* * *

_Volviendo con los otros..._

Todos vieron con diferentes sentimientos la loca carrera de Yugi hacia el lugar donde anteriormente se veia al faraon, escondiendose tambien a mitad de camino por el polvo y arena que todavia volaban por el aire producto de las explosiones. El polvo se asento y los muchachos estaban ilesos en el centro rodeados por una barrera rojo translucido hecha por Akefia, Yugi abrazando fuertemente a su Yami.

Vez que eres patetico? - le dijo Akefia con burla en lo que dejaba caer su barrera.

El hombre enojado iba a intentar otra cosa cuando un chillido agudo venido de las ruinas interrumpio toda accion, hay fue cuando los chicos y principalmente Akefia notaron las ruinas y los espectros rodeandola - que mierda han hecho malditos? - pregunto Akefia con ira, no le hacia gracia que las ruinas de su antiguo hogar esten expuestas de esa manera.

Aunque noto con satisfaccion que los espiritus de sus familiares continuaban protegiendo diligentemente el lugar, vio como el hombre intento decir algo mas pero otro ruido fuertede las ruinas interrumpio de nuevo. Akefia miro hacia su pueblo para ver que sucedia y se sorprendio al ver los espectros alborotados alrededor de tres figuras extrañas y completamente negras que aparecian de pronto.

Que mierda...? - fue la unico que pudo decir Akefia ante el fenomeno que ocurria frente a sus ojos.

Oye ladron, que mierda es esa? - pregunto Mariku señalando a las figuras se comenzo a sentir como una energia pesada, poderosa y maliciosa comenzaba a emanar de las ruinas - tu eres de alli, sabes que demonios pasa

Tengo mas de 5mil años sin ver este lugar - le respondio el otro igual de confundido - no tengo ni puta idea de lo que esta sucediendo ahora mismo

Que util resultaste ser - le dijo Mariku burlon, Akefia iba a regresarle el insulto hasta que Yami interrumpio.

Dejen de actuar como niños que no es el mento ni el lugar - les reclamo, para girarse hacia Kaiba - eres el unico con un Ka convocado, ve que puedes hacer

Hump - con un movimiento sus dragones comenzaron a cargar sus redpectivos ataques, pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando las dos figuras mas pequeñas parecian sonreir con picardia. Un grito inhumano salio de ambos causando que la barrera antes invisible comenzara a volverse color plateado un poco transparente.

La tercera y mas alta figura avanzo un poco y levanto una de sus extremidades, al instante millones de tentaculos plateados salieron de la barera y se envolvieron alrededor de los dragones deteniendo sus ataques. Una energia grisacea comenzo a rodear esa figura y con otra seña los dragones desaparecieron.

Kaiba! Estas bien? - pregunto Yugi preocupado, no queria verlo de nuevo herido por que sus dragones eran destruidos.

Si - respondo el CEO tan sorpendido que dejo caer su expresion estoica - siento como si solo se fueron, no que se destruyeron

Gracias a Ra estas bien - dijo Yugi aliviado, pero fue de corta duracion por la figura que volvio a moverse y los tentaculos reaccionaron golpeando a todos los hombres lejanamente dejandolos inconcientes.

Otro movimiento hizo temblar la tierra tubandolos a todos en la arena - ahora que sucede? - grito Malik acercandose como podia con tanto temblor.

Mira! Las ruinas se estan enterando en la arena! - dijo Yugi señalando frente a el, y en efecto todos pudieron ver las arenas comenzando a cubrir el lugar.

NO! - grito una voz a lo lejos, todos vieron al lider llegar con cara desesperada gritando - Maestro Zork me matara! Oigan ustedes devuelvanlo! No pueden llevarselo, pertenece a mi señor!

De que estas hablando loco? - le pregunto Malik mirando la cara preocupada y estrezada del hombre

No es tu maldito problema! - le grito el otro, otro fuerte temblor los sacudio a todos y el pueblo se hundio aun mas en la arena. El hombre se volvio a levantar para seguir gritado en direccion a las ruinas - no pueden llevarselo a el!

_"Podemos y lo haremos"_

_"No eres nadie para decirnos que hacer"_

_"El no es una propiedad"_

_"Tu maestro tiene los dias contados"_

_"Y tu tambien"_

_"No te dejaremos tenerlo mas"_

Al parecer las palabras del hombre enojaron a las figuras por que comenzaron a escucharse escalofriantes voces y palabras que resonaron en el vacio del desierto. Las dos figuras mas pequeñas chillaron enojadas y de la barrera salio disparada una bola de energia negra/plateada muy rapida que golpeo al hombre haciendolo gritar y retorserce del dolor.

Otro temblor sacudio la tierra tragandose las ruinas casi hasta la mitad y sorprendiendo de nuevo a los muchachos, pero todos se tensaron al sentirse observados por todos los espectros. Vieron sonreir de forma maliciosa a la figura mas grande antes de hacer una seña dandole vida a los tentaculos plateados que aun salian de la barrera.

Dos de ellos salio disparado enredandose alrededor del tobillo y cintura de un sorprendido Akefia, antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas fue arrastrado y arrojado dentro de las ruinas que se hundian lentamente.

Malik comenzo a correr preocupado por el ladron, pero sin acercarse o cruzar la barrera por nervio a esta - Akefia! Estas bien?

Si... Nada mas me jalaron y arrojaron aqui dentro - le respondio levantandose - que carajos quieren ustedes? - le pregunto a los fantasmas de sus conocidos que comenzaron a rondarlo.

Pero no le respondieron nada y antes que cualquier cosa se pudiera decir o hacer, otros dos tenculos mas se enredaron alrededor de Bakura lanzandolo sobre el ladron. Ambos terminaron en el suelo uno encima del otro un poco noqueados.

Akefia estando debajo escucho algo parecido a risitas infantiles disimuladas y vio que las dos figuras mas pequeñas antes indestingibles comenzaban a verse ligeramente como dos niños riendose de su desgracia.

Quitate de encima gordo, pesas! - y despues de decirlo pateo a Bakura gritando algo que nadie escucho o le importo escuchar a la tierra quitandolo de encima de el, levantandose señalo a los dos niños con el seño fruncido para decir - ustedes dos! Por que carajos estan haciendo esto?

Su unica respuesta fueron mas risitas picaras de los niños y un nuevo temblor que hizo al pueblo caer mas bajo la arena. La preocupacion comenzo a mostrarse en su cara cuando sintio como el suelo a sus pies comenzo a volverse menos solido - oigan... Esto no es gracioso - les dijo a las figuras con algo de nervios, y mas al sentir como el suelo terminaba de volverse arenas movedisas que comenzaban a tragarlo de a poco.

Que demonios creen que hacen ustedes! Sueltenme de una vez! - les grito Bakura que tambien estaba en la misma situacion. Pero solo recibieron un bufido divertido del mas alto y mas risas de los dos niños.

Los que estaban fuera aun no podian distinguir los rasgos de las figuras, pero si podian ver con preocupacion como el suelo a los pies de los ladrones se transformaba y comenzaba a tragarlos - Yami! Haz algo, no podemos dejar que se hundan! - le dijo Yugi a su Aibou.

Que puedo hacer? Esa barrera me impide atacarlos o llegar a ellos - le respondio tambien preocupado por la situacion.

Oigan! Se que ellos pertenecen aqui, pero no creen que hundirlos junto con ustedes es un poco exagerado? - les pregunto Malik que estaba mas cerca esperando que sus palabras sirvieran de algo - ellos estan vivos! Ustedes no, no quieren matarlos o si?

Mientras dentro Akefia y Bakura se miraban realmente preocupados, y como no estarlo si ya estaban enterrados casi hasta su cintura sin posibilidad aun de escape - chicos, se que me extrañan y prometo visitarlos mas seguido pero... Tenemos cosas que hacer! No podemos quedarnos aqui

Al terminar sintieron la tierra volver a temblar y el pueblo casi desaparecer bajo la arena, y ellos junto con el. Pero antes de poder decir algo mas fueron sorprendidos por otro chillido de los niños, lo ultimo que lograron ver antes que fueran tragados totalmente por las arenas eran los tentaculos de antes envolviendose alrededor de los demas.

Por su parte los demas estaban peleando por liberarse, no podian usar su Ba los tentaculos lo estaban absorviendo. Vieron a los dos peliblancos hundirse pero por los momentos tenian otras cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar, por ejemplo que estaban siendo jalados al mismo ligar que ellos.

Yami miro preocupado a su Luz que era arrastrada mas rapido que el, intento revolverse gruñendo pero nada lo libero. Vio maldiciendo como todos fueron llevados hasta las ruinas y tragados por las arenas por mas que lucharan hasta que el mismo paso por lo mismo y todos junto con todo el pueblo quedaron bajo las arenas.

Pasaron unas horas y poco a poco los hombre inconcientes comenzaron a despertar, el ultimo de ellos fue eel lider que desorientado comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Atontado y sin recordar nada se levanta comenzando a ver sus alrededores cuando todo lo anterior ocurrido se estrella contra el - _Maldita sea, tengo que informarle al amo sobre esto... No sera nada feliz con lo que paso_

Termino sus pensamientos y ordeno molesto a los hombres que tenia disponible regresaran a organizar todo para que se retiraran del lugar, miro por ultima vez el sitio donde antes habia estado las ruinas y con expresion molesta se subio al vehiculo que lo esperaba para largarse de alli.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Akefia comenzaba a despertar luego de quedar inconciente por la falta de aire que le produjo quedar sepultado unos minutos bajo la arena. Miro a su alrededor desorientado, noto que cerca de el estaba Bakura aun inconciente. Se levanto con el cuerpo entumecido para caminar hasta Bakura - despierta idiota, tenemos que ver que carajos paso

Deja de joder Akefia - le murmuro el otro moviendose en la tierra.

Y tu deja de ser un pendejo, levantate... Recuerdas que fuimos tragados junto a las ruinas de Kul Elna - se agacho a un lado del otro - tenemos que ver donde carajos estamos - le dijo mirando alrededor, estaban en algo parecido a un corredor algo oscuro - y tambien tenemos que buscar a Ryou, te acuerdas que se supone que lo teniamos que ver por aqui?

Por que no lo dijiste antes!? - exclamo Bakura para levantarse rapidamente ignorando el mareo o la incomodida que tenia en el cuerpo - ya estoy despierto, que carajos hacemos?

Akefia vio divertido la forma aunque se fue cuando recordo la precaria situacion en la que se encontraban - no tengo idea de que hacer sinceramente, no se donde estamos

Justo cuando termino de hablar una luz aparecio frente a ellos y de alli aparecio un hombre vestido de lino y oro parecido a ellos, de cabello blanco y ojos ambar - buenas Bakura, Akefia, soy Kelib he venido a guiarlos hasta nuestra señora Melek hijos mios...

Ambos ladrones se quedaron viendo entre ellos confundidos, no entendian que estaba pasando - donde estamos? - pregunto Bakura.

En Kul Elna por supuesto, donde mas podrian estar? - les dijo algo sarcastico - siganme porfavor y podremos hablar mejor, yo soy un antepasado suyo - les dijo algo mas amablemente.

Ambos no dijeron mas nada y fueron guiados por los corredores hasta llegar a unas gigantescas puestas dobles, hornamentadas de forma muy hermosa. Estas se abrieron por si solas ante la mirada de los Ladrones, fueron invitados a pasar por el hombre y quedaron asombrados por el hermoso salon que tenian al frente.

Un espacio gigantezco de bellos pisos y hermosas columnas decoradas con plantas enredaderas; adornos de oro, plata y pedreria costosa; iluminacion amena y muebles comodos regados por el lugar; tambien habian varias estanterias con desenas de pergaminos he informacion dispersas por toda la sala.

Estaban tan absortos viendo sus alrededores que no notaron a la mujer aparecer frente a ellos - buen dia hijos mios, me alegro por fin verlos y que esten aqui... Mi nombre es Melek, pero pueden llamarme como quieran mis amores

Akefia y Bakura se miraron confundidos, no entendian que carajos sucedia hasta los momentos, cuando de pronto Bakura abre los ojos sorprendido viendo a la mujer sonriendo con amabilidad - tu eres la que me ha estado hablando! Entonces significa que ustedes fueron los que me salvaron? - pregunto al reconocer la voz mirando a la mujer.

Por supuesto, eres uno de nosotros y te necesitamos para detener a Zork - le respondio la mujer - adelantandome a sus preguntas, estamos en el santuario secreto de Kul Elna, todos nosotros somos sus antepasados y guardianes de la antigua ciudad sagrada - les explico - aqui guardamos secretos y conocimiento que protegemos de caer en las manos equivocadas

Me parece genial todo eso pero dijiste que aqui podiamos encontrar a Yadonushi, sabes donde esta? - interrumpio Bakura con un poco de desesperacion en su voz

Su luz se encuentra aqui siendo custodiado por nosotros no te preocupes, se lo arrebatamos a Zork - les sonrio un poco aunque no duro mucho antes de que su cara mostrara completa preocupacion - veran Ryou se encuentra en peor condicion de la que espere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y hasta luego!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hola! Aqui regreso yo...
> 
> Regresamos mejor dicho - exclamo un peliblanco al un lado de ella
> 
> Si Bakura regresamos, aunque eso a los lectores no les intereza...
> 
> Soy el personaje principal de esta historia! Claro que les intereza
> 
> No seas pendejo, el personaje principal soy yo - dijo otro peliblanco pero de piel morena
> 
> No sean pendejos ninguno de los dos es el principal, el personaje principal es Ryou - dijo señalando a un prliblanco angelical sonrrojado en una esquina - y dejen de ser idiotas,volvamos a la historia..
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece... Leean!

A que te refieres con que esta en peor condicion de la que creias? - pregunto Bakura asustado, no queria que despues de anhenalar tanto ver a su Yadonushi este estuviera en una mala condicion, no se lo perdonaria.

Siganme, les explicare un poco lo que sucede en el camino, pero les abvierto que porfavor hagan silencio, nuestro pequeño hikary esta descansando bajo un hechizo de sueño ligero y no quiero que despierte hasta que descanse correctamente - les dijo amable pero con seriedad - vengan, los guiare hasta donde se encuentra descansando

Voy a comenzar desde el principio, nosotros creamos un plan para detener a Zork psra siempre en cuanto tu Akefia y el faraon fueron sellados en los elementos del milenio - comenzo con la explicacion mientras caminaba con elegancia, los otros dos le siguieron en silencio escuchando atentamente - todo ha ido de acuerdo al plan hasta los momentos, salvo una cosa...

El alma y mente de su Hikary esta demasiado dañada, el quiere quedarse aqui con nosotros - les dijo tristemente

A que te refieres con quedarse con ustedes? - Akefia tenia una ligera idea de a que se referia pero no queria creerla, su Hikary no podia sentirse tan mal como para querer eso.

Aunque nos veas hablando con ustedes de forma normal no se engañen, todos menos ustedes, el grupo del faraon y Ryou estamos muertos y vagando para proteger estas ruinas - les informo - como crees que el podria quedarse aqui?

Mi Yadonushi es fuerte! El nunca preferiria morir a pelear! - le grito Bakura incredulo.

Nunca he dicho que no sea fuerte, pero incluso el alma y mente mas fuerte se cansa en algun punto de luchar, y la suya esta tristemente cansada ya de hacerlo - le respondio.

Dijiste que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, cual era su plan en si? - pregunto Akefia serio, primero arreglar eso y luego se encargarian de ver que pasaba con su Ryou.

Nosotros sabiamos que ustedes los Yamis conseguirian un cuerpo al igual que sabiamos sobre la supervivencia de Zork, te ayudamos a ti Bakura a consegir un cuerpo y vivir - le señalo por un segundo - por que te necesitariamos mas adelante, y sabiamos que Zork tomaria a nuestro Hikary

Si sabian que Zork lo secuestraria por que mierda nunca hicieron algo para evitarlo!? - le grito Bakura iracundo.

No habia mucho que podiamos hacer en nuestra posicion, estamos anclados y encerrados en este lugar - les respondio un poco avergonzada - y no esperabanos que llegara a esto, nunca quisimos a Ryou tan roto y devastado, solo lo necesitabamos donde esta para nuestro plan

Que esperaban que sucediera? - le pregunto Akefia sarcastico - que Zork lo tratara como a un principe?

Sabiamos que sufriria, pero contabamos con ustedes e incluso con el grupo del faraon para que el tuviera algo a lo que aferrar su esperanza y pudiera resistir el tiempo con Zork - les dijo con algo de enojo - todos lo dejaron, el ya esta cansado de luchar solo, siente que no tiene razones para seguir

Para que necesitaban que este con Zork? - pregunto esta vez Bakura.

Por que haria mas facil nuestro trabajo, entiendan que esta es la unica forma de acabar verdaderamente con Zork - djo la señora con tristeza - el tiene un proposito con Zork pero... Quiere quedarse aqui, y con todo lo que ha sufrido no tengo el corazon para pedirle que siga con su trabajo...

Puedes decirnos que ha sucedido con el? - dijo Akefia luego de un rato.

Puedo mostrarles, pero les abvierto, es horrible todo lo que ese demonio ha hecho con nuestra pobre luz - les informo con seriedad - seguros de que quieren ver eso?

Estamos seguros - respondieron ambos, querian ver son sus propios ojos que tanto habia sufrido su Hikary.

La señora asintio y comenzo a reunir su magia - cierren los ojos pequeños - obedecieron y sintieron la magia rondearlos - abranlos...

Lo hicierob y notaro que el paisaje habia cambiado, estaban en la antigua escuela de su Hikary. Y como por arte de magia comenzaron a pasar rapida pero claramente por sus ojos millones de recuerdos que mostraban los cientos de desplantes y abandonos que sufrio por sus "amigos" que rompian de a poco el corazon de su luz.

Lo vieron correr bajo la lluvia sollozando y Bakura intento abvertirle o quitarlo por reflejo cuando vio el auto muy cerca de el, pero se dio cuenta que no podia tocarlo en cuanto traspaso el cuerpo del niño y el auto choco con fuerza contra el peliblanco. Ambos estaban tiesos mirando a su luz caer contra el suelo sangrando de su cabeza y mucho dolor, aunque se enojaron en demasia cuando vieron al tipo ese que hacia se lider tomar el cuerpo de Ryou con brusquedad y llevarselo del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El escenario cambio a los meses que paso su luz acostada en la cama recuperandose del accidente sin recuperar la conciencia ni una vez, al parecer el golpe a su cabeza habia sido realmente fuerte y por eso Ryou no despertaba. Lo peor era que sus cuidadores eran los estupidos seguidores de Zork, e incluso pudieron ver a Zork habitar el cuerpo del hombre un par de veces lo cual no era nada bueno para nadie.

Incluso los mismos del culto estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de que un dia despertara, hasta que comenzo a dar señales ligeras de movimiento y finalmente desperto. Pero al instante se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal, y con los ojos muy abiertos se dieron cuenta de que habia perdido todos sus recuerdos por el golpe.

Paso el tiempo y comenzaron a ver impotentes como Zork junto al tipo ese comenzaron a abusar y maltratar a su luz de formas inimaginables. Sus ojos comenzaban a perder ese hermoso brillo, para volverse opacos y sin vida. Comenzaba a perder la voluntad y esperanza de vivir, solo cumplia lo que se le ordenaba para no sentir mas dolor y aun asi era lastimado. Lo vieron ser entrenado en todo tipo de cosas de forma brutal y tambien las acciones que habia sido obligado a realizar.

Para cuando la secuencia de imagenes habia terminado ambos ladrones tenia la mirada baja y se sentian profundamente disgustados consigo mismos. No podian creer que su luz habia pasado por tanto y ellos ni enterados - ven de lo que les hablo? El es una de las claves para detener a Zork pero no quiero pedirle nada, no se que hacer...

Pues nada, que el mundo se joda! - le respondio Bakura molesto - ninguno de nosotros le debe nada al mundo, el mundo es el que nos debe a nosotros!

No es una cuestion para el mundo, el mundo no nos importa realmente - le respondio sonriendo algo maliciosa - ya el mundo nos ha hecho suficiente daño, detener a Zork es por nosotros mismos y por lo que podremos obtener alli para todos nosotros

Bien comienza a explicarnos el resto del plan y veremos que hacemos con lo que tenemos - dijo Akefia para evitar peleas

Bien la apartir de aqui debemos...

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Yami se habia despertado hace algunos minutos atontado por todos los golpes que habia recibido anteriormente, cuando recordo todo se levanto asustado buscando a los demas vio a su Yugi cerca de el y a Kaiba un poco mas retirado. Su Hikary estaba inconciente mientras Kaiba a penas estaba despertando. Se acerco y comenzo a buscar heridas que alla recibido su luz, pero para su alivio no encontro nada.

Kaiba estas bien? - le pregunto al hombre despertando.

Si, estoy bien - le respondio terminando de levantarse - y ustedes?

Igual - dijo Yami - donde estamos?

Me lo vas a preguntar? - dijo de forma sarcastica Kaiba - estoy en el mismo barco que tu, me arrastraron hasta aqui, pero debemos seguir en Kul Elna y enterrados debajo de ella - le miro friamente antes de decir - la verdadera pregunta es donde estan los otros inutiles y como hacemos para salir de aqui?

Pienso que nuestra mejor oportunidad es buscar a los ladrones, ellos deben tener al menos una idea de donde estamos y como salimos de aqui - le conento Yami - vamos comenzar a caminar, no lograremos nada quedandonos aqui - dijo cargando el cuerpo del Hikary tricolor. Kaiba solo siguio en silencio el camino hecho por el antiguo monarca, pero ninguno de ellos noto a la pequeña figura que lo observaba y seguia sonriendo picaramente.

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Malik y Mariku se habian despertado hace rato y estaban recorriendo los pasillos buscando la salida o a los demas de su grupo. Mientras una pequeña sombra los seguia observando atentamente sus movimientos.

Neru!! - escucho el grito femenino de pronto a un costado de el.

Amet se supones que vigilarias al faraon y su grupo mientras yo cuido de los guardianes! - le respondio a la niña peliblanca que habia aparecido a su lado.

Me aburri, ellos a penas estan despertando - le dijo haciendo un puchero - ademas quiero ver a mi hermano! El necesita a su Amane nee-chan!

A veces se me olvida que tu tienes otro Ren - le comento distraido por observar el camino de los guardianes - tu y la señora Melek tienen otros Ren, como volvieron a nacer

Si pero nuestros verdaderos Ren siempre seran Amet y Melek - le dijo la niña - y sabes algo? Sigo aburrida!

Pues anda a entretenerte en otra cosa y deja de molestarme que estoy ocupado - hablo ya algo molesto - y tu tambien tienes trabajo que hacer!

Tsk! - chasqueo los dientes cruzada de brazos la niña, cuando de pronto su mirada se ilumino y volteo prendandose con fuerza del brazo del niño - ya se que hacer! Puedo practicar Shipeando a ellos para cuando pueda hacerlo con mi ni-sama!

El niño se le quedo mirando como si se fuera vuelto loca - vas a shipearlos? Es en serio? - le pregunto incredulo.

Por supuesto, asi gano experiencia para cuando pueda buscarle pareja a mi ni-sama! - le dijo con un brillo algo aterrador en sus ojos - aunque tambien tengo que hablar seriamente con Akefia y Bakura, quiero saber cual de los dos quiere a mi ni-sama y darle el visto bueno... Aunque si los dos le quieren no tengo ningun problema, pueden los tres estar juntos! Mi Ni-sama merece todo el amor que pueda recibir!

Para este momento la chica hablaba y murmuraba para si misma, mientras el niño se estaba alejando lentamente de ella con miedo de la mirada maniatica que la chica tenia en su rostro - _Amet esta loca... Yo me largo de aqui antes de que intente de nuevo volverme uke, yo no soy Ukeable! Puedo parecerme un poco al Hikary pero igual soy Seme joder!_ \- pensaba sudando un poco.

Neru? Donde fuiste! - se pregunto la niña cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola, haciendo huir desesperado al niño - bueno.... Tengo trabajo que hacer! - dijo la niña luego de encogerse de hombros por la perdida de su compañero.

Mientras tanto los dos rubios caminaban sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurria cerca de ellos, seguieron caminando hasta que vieron una pequeña puerta a un costado. Ambos se miraton entre ellos extrañados pero la curiosidad les gano y decidieron ver dentro, encontrando una sencilla pero bonita habitacion.

Mariku paso mas adentro y exploro la cama quedando sorprendido al encontrar algo parecido a unos grilletes unidos a la cabecera de la cama. Con una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa se giro hacia su dsprevenido Hikary, lo tomo de la cintura por detras y en un movimiento rapido lo arrojo a la cama.

Que demonios Mariku? - le grito cuando sintio el jalon y de pronto estaba sobre la cama con Mariku besandolo apacionadamente, le sigio el beso por puro reflejo y sin prestarle mucha atencion sintio como sus manos eran subidas sobre su cabeza. De pronto hubo un sonido metalico y un frio alrededor de sus muñecas, se libero del beso y subio su mirada para ver sus muñecas atrapadas por los grilletes - Mariku! - le grito enojado queriendo liberarse.

Vamos a jugar Omote! - le respondio riendo para bajar a su cuello y comenzar a besarlo.

Mariku! No es momento para esto - le reclamo intentando no gemir por las acciones del mayor - tenemos que encontrar a los otros y ver como salir de aqui!

Calmate Omote, Mariku sabe lo que hace! - le dijo para continuar sus acciones, Malik se quejo por unos momentos mas pero sucumbio luego de un rato ante su Yami.

Todo esto fue visto por una risueña peliblanca que estaba satisfecha por su trabajo - _mision cumplida! Tocan el faraon y su luz!_ \- penso y desaparecio del lugar. Reapareciendo cerca de donde estaban el faraon y sus dos acompañantes, al parecer el Hikary tricolor habia despertado - _tengo que hacer algo con el sacerdote... -_ penso antes de volver a desaparecer del lugar.

Esto es imposible, este lugar parece enorme - dijo Yugi luego de pasar horas caminando y no sentir que avanzaba nada.

Tranquilo Aibou en algun momento encontraremos a los chicos - le dijo Yami para tranquilizarlo. 

Siguieron caminando los tres cuando de pronto frente a ellos aparecio una especie de sombra pequeña, Yami atrajo a su Luz contra su pecho para protejerlo y encaro a la sombras - quien eres y que quieres? - pregunto.

Pero la sombra no respondio, solo se escucho una risita picara antes de que una sombra los atacara separando a Yugi y su Yami de Kaiba. Estaban a penas recuperandose cuando una pared se levanto de pronto separandolos definitivamente, cuando Yami iba a pedirle explicaciones a la sombra esta simplemente desaparecio, chasqueando Yami reviso a su pareja - estas bien Yugi?

Si Yami, tranquilo - le respondio sonriendo - ahora que hacemos?

Lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es seguir adelante Aibou - con eso ambos se levantaron de forma algo dificultosa y continuaron su camino, continuaron su camino por unos momentos para detenerse cuando una puerta aparecio frente a ellos confundidos se miraron entre ellos - Yami... Que hacemos?

Vamos a revisar que hay, quiza podamos encontrar a uno de los muchachos dentro - respondio y entraron encontrando una habitacion sencilla y acojedora - bueno Yugi, quieres descansar o seguimos?

Vamos a descansar por unos minutos, no creo que vayamos a encontrar algo pronto - hablo suspirando el Hikary yendo hasta la cama - estoy cansado de esto, cuando crees que podremos realmente destruir a Zork para que no vuelva a molestar de nuevo?

No te preocupes Aibou, me asegurare que esta vez no vuelva a molestarnos ni al mundo - dijo Yami sentandose detras de el en la cama mientras lo abrazaba a su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

Awww! Ellos son una ternurita! - exclamo la niña peliblanca viendolos pero pasando desapersivida por los muchachos dentro.

* * *

_Mientras tanto...._

Ese es basicamente el plan y lo que pasara luego - dijo la señora de cabellos blancos al terminar de explicarle a los ladrones lo que pasaria de ahora en adelante - pero si Ryou no quiere continuar esta en su derecho, a pasado por mucho...

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre ellos mordiendose los labios con dudas - pero que podemos hacer nosotros, el ni siquiera nos recuerda...

Podemos restaurar sus recuerdos o al menos intentar restaurar los recuerdos sobre ustedes, curar un poco su mente para que ustedes puedan comenzar a reparar su alma - comento la señora sonriendoles alentadoramente - no podemos rendirnos ahora que estamos tan cerca...

Bien tienes razon no podemos rendirnos ahora, manos a la obra! - exclamo Akefia de pronto - debemos hacer lo que podamos por hacer mejorar a Ryou

Una cosa mas, quiero que se aseguren bien sobre lo que sienten por el - dijo con seriedad la mujer - el no esta en condiciones para que se acerquen con dudas sobres lo que sienten, o que peleen por el en un futuro, deben ver y decidir que sera lo mejor para el - ante esas palabras ambos se miraron con seriedad, pensado hablar y pensar mas adelante sobre eso.

Con eso fuera del camino pueden seguirme entonces el Hikary esta por aqui - dijo y los guio a un pequeño apartado que tenia millones de almohadas, cojines, colchas y mantas de apariencia comoda. Entre ellos pudieron notar a su pequeña Luz acurrucada en medio durmiendo placidamente.

Ryou - hablo Bakura en voz baja, acercandose con cautela a donde estaba descansando el muchacho, no muy lejos de el estaba Akefia tambien acercandose. Con extremo cuidado el pelilargo tomo el cuerpo del Hikary y lo acuno cobtra su regazo en un abrazo apretado, lamentandose por todo lo que le habia sucedido y sin el para hacer algo.

Mientran tanto Akefia estaba pensando en algo parecido pasando sus manos de forma delicada por el cabello del muchacho en una caricia - puedo comenzar con la curacion, pero no puedo adelantarles nada sobre que saldra de eso - les hablo arrodillada a un lado de ellos la señora mirando con cariño la escena.

Ambos ladrones se miraron y asintieron de forma dudosa, la mujer les sonrio y comenzo a comvocar su magia a su mano. Despues de murmurar unas palabras su mano se ilumino de forma tenue y la coloco en la frente del Hikary. Por unos minutos no paso nada salvo unas cuantas expresiones del chico dormido, hasta que los ladrones vieron sorprendidos como los ojitos marrones del chico comenzaban a abrirse de a poco.

Por su parte el Hikary no tenia nada en su mente, su descanso estaba vacio y en negro. Pero de pronto sentia un calor concentrarse en su frente haciendolo fruncir el sueño confundido, imagenes inexplicables comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Sin entender que sucedia comenzo a despertar lentamente, con mas conciencia comenzo a sentir que era abrazado por alguien, se sentia conocido y familiar por alguna razon.

Comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver que sucedia y donde estaba, su mente estaba hecha un caos y no recordaba ni su nombre. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre peliblanco que lo miraba con sorpresa y cariño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy! Muchas gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Como no tengo mucho tiempo hare esto breve, ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, pertenece a su respectivo creador... Se les quiere y a leer!

_Kura?_ \- penso atontado el chico, el nombre le vino a la mente al ver al hombre frente a el, parpadeando mareado vio le llegaron varios recuerdos de ese mismo hombre - Kura...? - pregunto en voz baja.

Aun asi el hombre escucho y le sonrio con suavidad - si Ry soy yo, Bakura - le respondio extremadamente feliz.

Ry? - ese nombre le sonaba, pero no sabia de donde, estaba pensando donde habia escuchado ese nombre sin moverse de su lugar, se sentia comodo.

Ryou, tu nombre es Ryou... Pero te decimos Ry a veces de cariño - le hablo ahora otra voz, tambien conocida. Giro y vio a un moreno de cabellos blancos, de nuevo pasaron decenas de recuerdos confusos por su cabeza.

Kefi? - dijo dudosamente, su cerebro definitivamente se sentia extraño, lo vio asentir sonriendole y supo que si era su nombre.

Si Ryou, soy Akefia - le dijo dandole un beso en la frente.

Ryou.. Me llamo Ryou? - aqui si habia problemas, recordaba no ser digno de tener un nombre. Siguio pensando y recordo a su Maestro Zork iba a estar muy enojado con el, lo castigaria de forma horrible. Comenzo a revolverse gimiendo para que lo soltaran, debia llegar cuanto antes para que no lo lastimaran tanto.

Ryou calmate, quedate tranquilo porfavor - le dijo Bakura confundido y preocupado apretando su agarre en el Hikary, no entendia por que de pronto habia comenzado a actuar como un animalito atrapado y asustado - que tienes Ry?

Debo volver con mi maestro, no quiero dolor porfavor, ya no sueltame - rogo desesperado y a punto de las lagrimas - kura porfavor sueltame

No Ryou no te dejare volver con ese maldito! - dijo sosteniendolo firmemente, tomo su rostro y pego su frente con la del chico mirando sus asustados, apagados y tristes ojos - no dejare que vuelva a ponerte una mano encima nunca!

Yo no tengo nombre no soy digno de tener uno, soy Mascota - hablaba muy rapido todavia intentando soltarse, pero Bakura tenia un agarre de hierro sobre el - porfavor Kura!

No eres una maldita mascota Ryoy, eres nuestro Hikary no algo tan bajo como una mascota - gruño Akefia desde su costado, jider odiaba cada dia mas al maldito de Zork - porfavor Ryou recuerda

Ryou por su parte seguia luchando contra Bakura, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo dejarian ir. Resignado a seguir en este lugar comenzo a pensar de verdad en lo que decia Akefia, y entre los recuerdos confusos y borrosos que de pronto le llegaron vio que le llamaban Ryou varias personas indestinguibles en ese momento, comprobando que era verdad lo que decian - yo... Puedo recordar que me llaman asi, de verdad tengo un nombre!

Si Ryou, claro que lo tienes, eres nuestro Hikary hermoso - le dijo Bakura acariciando su espalda

Pero igual tengo que regresar con Zork, me lastimara si no lo hago - hablo de forma triste Ryou - yo de verdad quiero quedarme aqui, no quiero mas dolor Kura

No dejaremos que te lastime mas Ry, te protegeremos del maldito bastardo - le aseguro Akefia con firmeza

No importa! El me puso algo para marcarme, soy suyo! Mi alma esta anclada a la suya, si muero y Zork no esta cerca para destruir mi alma ni siquiera entrare en Aaru, mi alma ira directamente al Reino de las Sombras - grito Ryou a punto de las lagrimas - no pueden protegerme de el!

Como es posible que el pueda hacer eso? Eres un Hikary, tu alma pasa directamente hacia Aaru sin pesaje de corazon siquiera - pregunto la señora de pronto con el ceño fruncido, en todo ese rato no habia dicho nada y solo se limito a mirar la escena con tristeza, pero ahora vio la necesidad e intervenir

El puso algo en mi espalda, me dolio mucho cuando lo hizo Kura - todos sintieron la tristeza y dolor en la voz del chico, con un peso en el corazon - donde estabas cuando el me lastimaba Kura? Yo te extrañaba mucho, rogue que alguien me ayudara pero nadie vino... Prometiste protegerme cuando era pequeño

Joder Bakura se sentia horrible al escuchar eso, queria poder quitar todo ese dolor que tenia el Hikary y arrojarlo a Zork para que se ahogue en el junto a su grupo de bastardos. Pero no podia hacer eso, asi que apreto contra su pecho el pequeño cuerpo para susurrarle - perdon que no haya estado presente en ese momento, pero te juro que apartir de ahora nadie podra hacerte daño nunca

Me dejas ver que puso Zork en tu espalda mi niño? - pregunto suavemente Melek con una sonrisa.

Ryou se mordio el labio con dudas pero aun asi asintio para luego esconder su rostro en el pecho de Bakura, la mujer se acerco y delicadamente le quito la parte superior de sus ropas y se sorprendio de las marcas e incripciones cicatrizadas en su espalda. Akefia y Bakura al verlas gruñeron con ira, o como querian tener al maldito demonio en sus garras - dime exactamente que hace este hechizo cariño - le dice la señora al chico que todavia escondia su rostro en el pecho de Bakura.

Ryou separo su rostro un poco pero sin dejar de apoyarse en el hombre, lo extraño mucho y no queria separarse de el. Vio a Akefia y este le sonrio alentadoramente, el intento devolverle la sonrisa pero salio fue una mueca pequeña a una sonrisa. Miro a la señora amable por un momento y se decidio - esto me une al Reino de las Sombras y a su Rey, osea Zork Necropades, no se puede quitar o deshaer de algunas forma o la sombras consumiran mi alma como penitencia

La señora al escuchar eso formo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, su mirada tenia un brillo que decia que ella sabia algo que ellos no - mi pequeño, se la forma exacta en que puedes ser libre, y sere sincera en esto aun tienes que aguantar un poco mas de sufrimiento si decides seguir con esto, pero al final Zork sera vencido para siempre y tu no tendras que preocuparte nunca por que nadie ni nada te ponga la mano encima, seras tan poderoso como los dioses

Ryou se le quedo viendo por unos segundo antes de decir - que tendria que hacer?

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Yugi y su Yami habian pasado un rato acurrucados pero ahora se habian puesto en marcha de nuevo para encontrar a los demas, seguian caminando pero ni rastro del resto de sus amigos. Mientras tanto en la sombras estaban dos niños que los observaban atentamente - te divertiste juntandolos?

Claro! Ellos son una ternurita, y los rubios son.... Kyaaaa!! - le respondio sonrrojada y emocionada recordando lo que habian hecho ambas parejas en las habitaciones, mientras el niño solo le veia con cara rara.

Eres imposible Amet - dijo el muchacho exasperado, en eso les aparecio un hombre de ojos grices con cuerpo construido detras de ellos - Kalif! Que haces por aqui? - preguntaron ambos con sorpresa.

Queria ver como les iba mocosos, ademas aprovecho de avisarles que la Señora Melek ya esta por terminar de hablar con los muchachos - les informo

La niña sonrio felizmente dando pequeños brinquitos en el lugar- mi hermano estara bien entonces?

No se, solo el tiempo lo dira Amet - comento algo triste el hombre - pero te puedo asegurar que haremos los posible y lo imposible por ayudarlo

Mas les vale! - grito la niña con firmeza y el seño fruncido, a lo que el hombre le fruncio tambien el ceño

A mi no me grites mocosa - le gruño.

Grito cuanto quiera! - le respondio gritando la otra, y asi siguieron discutiendo de la misma forma tonta por rato mientras el niño los veia con una sonrisa nerviosa y una enorme gota detras se la cabeza.

 _Por que siempre tengo que estar con este par de locos?_ \- penso algo resignado a verlos discutir - _si no fuera por las greñas blancas mias diria que soy adoptado, sinceramente me parezco mas yo al Hikary que Amet y ella es su hermana... Aunque todos en este lugar nos parecemos mucho_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un fuerte golpe a un lado de el, miro con neutralidad el enorme chichon que nacia de la cabeza de la niña - menos mal que no eres hija mia mocosa del demonio!

No tenias que golpearme bruto! - le respondio la otra desde el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos

Pues no me jodas mocosa! - le grito tambien el otro, Neru suspiro y volvio a ver la pelea comenzar - _yo y el Hikary seremos los unicos algo normales en este pueblo al parecer..._

Mientras tanto los tricolores habian abanzado un poco mas y vieron una puerta parecida a la que se les aparecio a ellos en medio del camino - joder o hemos estados caminando en circulos o esta es otra habitacion donde pueden estar algino de los otros o estar vacia...

Despues de las palabras de Yami ambos se miraron para encogerse de hombros y entrar a la habitacion, al intante se arrepitieron - Ustedes dos! Par de idiotas calientes! Porque demonios estan en estas fachas joder? - grito el exmonarca muy sonrojado y enojado tapando los ojos de su luz para que no se traumara aun mas con la escena.

O callate faraon, Omote y yo solo jugabamos - respondio un muy desnudo y desvergonzado Mariku todavia dentro de Malik que no sabia donde meterse - ademas ni que tu no te cogieras a tu luz

Yami abrio y cerro la boca sin saber que carajos decir, hasta que fruncio el ceño y volteo a su luz para asegurarse que no viera la escena - y no piensas vestirte maldito psicopata?

No seas pendejo no me voy a quedar asi, si no te gusta mirar puedes irte - sip Mariku definitivente no tenia verguenza, contrario a su luz que aun le quedaba un poco y trataba se escapar del agarre de su Yami, pero entre las cadenas y el cuerpo fuerte sobre el se le hacia imposible. Mariku al ver que su luz comenzaba a moverse y no de la forma que queria comenzo a masturbarlo sin importarle el publico boquiabierto para que se distrajera - Mariku!

O puedes quedarte Faraon, aun no llego a la mejor parte y puedo enseñarte unas cosas que hacerle a tu luz, creeme son geniales - le dijo con malicia ignorando los gritos mezclados con gemidos que soltaba Malik, le dio una embestida pequeña que lo hizo gritar y doblar su cuerpo del placer.

Bien eso fue suficiente trauma para toda una vida para los dos tricolores, asi que Yami tomo a su luz y salio lo mas rapido posible de la habitacion mientras Mariku continuaba con lo suyo mientras se destartalaba de la risa por las caras traumatizadas con las que el par de tricolores salieron se la habitacion. Y no era el unico que se burlaba del trauma de ambos, en las sombras una niña y un hombre tambien se carcajeaban mientras se apoyaban uno del otro.

 _M_ _aldita sea la bipolaridad que corre por nuestras venas joder_ \- penso con varias gotitas detras de la cabeza, mirando al par que hasta hace unos segundos estaban apunto de matarse ahora brazandose y riendo juntos.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

La mujer peliblanca le acababa de explicar lo que tenia que hacer al pequeño Hikary, mientras este solo miraba un costado algo deprimido - Porque yo?

Porque eres el unico lo suficientemente fuerte y astuto para la tarea - le respondio sonriendo - no te preocupes que despues que terminemos nada ni nadie podra con nosotros, ni siquiera los mismo dioses podran decir algo sobre nosotros cariño

Segura que cuando terminemos esto nunca mas me haran daño? - pregunto acurrucandose contra sus dos Yami's que gustosos lo tenian en sus brazos y mimaban.   
Por supuesto, no habra nadie que pueda ponerte una mano encima - le dijo con confianza la mujer sonriendole - ustedes tambien saben que deben hacer no?

Ambos ladrones asintieron sin decir nada, estaban demasiado absortos en su Hikary para contestar con elocuencia. Ryou se quedo unos minutos mas en silencio simplemente disfrutando del afecto que recibia, nunca se habia sentido tan querido y necesitado como ahora, era un sensacion agradable que nunca queria que acabara pero lastimosamente habia cosas que tenia que hacer y no queria posponer por mas que quisiera quedarse para siempre donde estaba.

Con un suspiro se separo de los acojedores brazos de Bakura y Akefia levantandose y acomodando sus ropas, todo bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de los otros - que haces cariño? - pregunto la mujer.

A comenzar con lo que tengo que hacer, es mejor hacerlo de una vez - respondio el Hikary, su mirada que habia abquirido un poco de brillo en el tiempo que duro con ellos estaba opacandose de nuevo ante el mero pensamiento de lo que tenia que hacer y pasaria a partir de ahora.

Estas seguro Ry? Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites aqui y descanzar mi amor, no es necesario que te fuerces - dijo la señora con suavidad y preocupacion - tampoco hay apuro...

Al mal paso mejor darle prisa no? - intento dar una sonrisa junto al conentario pero le salio mas una mueca - estoy seguro de esto, mientras mas rapido comience mas rapido terminaremos

Los demas entendieron la logica de esto pero no significaba que estaban mas comodos con la situacion, preferian asegurarse de que el chico estaba bien pero no podian discutir con el asi que con resignacion se levantaron para comenzar cada quien su trabajo - se fuerte hijo mio - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir la mujer antes de que Akefia y Ryou salieran del acojedor lugar, dejandola a Bakura y ella solos.

Vamos a buscar a los demas Ry - dijo Akefia luego de que habian caminado un poco, el chico abrio los ojos un poco asustado ante eso.

Otros?... Quieres decir los otros con los que siempre estas!? - pregunto un poco asustado - yo no quiero encontrarlos... Ellos van a querer lastimarme por lo que les hice la ultima vez!

Ellos son tus amigo Ryou, no creo que te lastimen - le dijo Akefia con una sonrisa, aumque internamente tenia muchas dudas sobre esa afirmacion - _espero que de verdad no intenten nada estupido_ \- penso con un suspiro sufrido, mirando la cara algo angustiada del chico - no creo que intenten lastimarte, pero si lo intentan no dejare que te pongan la mano encima si?

Seguro me protegeras? - pregunto aferrandose a el como un niño, joder estaba aterrado por conocer a estas personas! - ellos son mis amigos?

Si ellos son tus amigos Hikary - respondio volviendo a caminar dejando el otro se aferrara a el como un niño, se sentia agradable y familiar el cuerpecito pegado contra el buscando proteccion - y te protegere siempre Ryou, eso no lo dudes

No los recuerdo por culpa de Zork? - sip al parecer se sentia mas seguro y confiado con la situacion a juzgar por que estaba preguntando como un niño curioso, sin miedo de que lo lastimen o inseguridad

Akefia aunque tenia su atencion mas que todo en el camino siguio respondiendole, no queria que volviera a cerrarse con ellos - Lo mas seguro es que asi sea Ry

Por que si son mis amigos no me buscaron? - _mierda, no vuelvas a ponerte triste_ \- penso Akefia al escuchar eso deteniendose en seco - Ry, lo que ha pasado ya esta hecho, no podemos arreglar las estupideces que la gente comete o incluso las de nosotros mismos cometemos, por eso no quiero que comiences a sentirte mal con ese tipo de preguntas o pensamientos, quiza es hasta mejor que no recuerdes algunas cosas

Solo caminemos y vamos a ver que sucede - termino y ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo en silencio. Akefia se recriminaba en su mente por haber sido demasiado brusco con el fragil chico - _seguro lo volvi a romper_

Pero contrario a sus pensamientos Ryou solamente pensaba en lo que habia dicho sin sentir que habian herido sus sentimientos - _seguro Kefi tiene razon, si no los recuerdo seguro es por algo_ \- pensaba mirando hacia el moreno - _el, Bakura y Kul Elna son mi unica prioridad, los demas vendran sobrando_ \- se decidio apoyandose al ladron mientras caminaba.

Akefia al sentir al menor aferarse supo que no habia hecho nada tan malo para el menot y calmo sus preocupaciones. Siguieron caminando hasta que comenzaron a escuchar una discucion a lo lejos, Akefia rodo los ojos sabiendo que eran los idiotas que discutiendo por alguna tonteria.

Son ellos? - pregunto su acompañante con un poco de nervios, pero confiaba en su Yami para protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

Si - le respondio algo hastiado, preguntamdose si era realmente necesario encontrarse con los idiotas. Pero no pudo hacer algo mas cuando se encontraron al grupo completo frente a ellos.

Akefia! Joder pasamos siglos buscandote! - grito Malik en cuanto lo vio, aferrandose a el vio a un chico de cabellos blancos que creyo era Bakura, pero todo su tren de pensamiento cambio cuando vio sus ropas identicas a las del bastardo que le habia hecho daño a su hermano. Y el no habia sido que se habia dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Akefia, que significa esto? - pregunto Yami casi gruñendo sus palabras adelantandose al grupo, a punto de usar su magia contra los dos seres frente a el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y ahsta la proxima!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aqui esta el nuevo Capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio!
> 
> A leer!

El lider del grupo oscuro seguirdor de Zork se encontraba en su oficina paseando de un lado a otro mientras trataba de pensar que demonios iba a hacer para resolver el problema en.el que estaba, ya casi llevaban dos dias desde que el Hikary y el grupo de idiotas se perdieron entre las ruinas de Kul Elna y no importaba lo que hacia, no habia manera de levantar de nuevo la ruinas o hacer reaccionar siquiera algo en ese lugar.

Se encontraba realmente preocupado por su vida y no queria informarle a su Maestro de lo que habia sucedido, pero a cada minutos que pasaba la situacion se hacia mas grave y no le dejaba mas opcion que informar a su oscuro señor esperando lo mejor. Pero por ahora esperaba con impaciencia que regresaran sus hombres de la mision que les habia encomendado, si habia funcionado seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Paso un rato mas y tocaron a su puerta, la cual abrio encontrado a los que esperaba y les exigio el informe de inmediato. Pero sus gestos y palabras no fueron los mejores, no podia creer que de verdad todos fueran tan pateticos y el unico capaz de hacer las cosas era un patetico Hikary.

Los despidio con ira y se resigno a su destino cualquiera que sea por fallarle a su señor de nuevo, coloco la bola de cristal al centro de su escritorio y comenzo el ritual para contactar a su señor, todo el tiempo rogando a quien sea que escuchara por que su señor tuviera piedad de el, aunque sabia que estaba realmente jodido.

Buen dia señor - saludo sin ganas de comenzar a informarle lo sucedido.

**"Dime de una vez que tuviste exito o fracasaste en conseguir la informacion que te pedi"**

Bien hay iba su plan de alabarlo por unos minutos para ver si apelaba a su misericordia por eso - vera... Llegamos a las ruinas y su mascota las levanto como se esperaba de el, pero al parecer los fantasmas de los antiguos habitantes todavia estaban en guardia y levantaron una barrera.... Con su Hikary dentro y volvieron a sellar las ruinas debajo de la tierra sin liberar al chico, y su mascota aun no ha sido encontrada...

**"Osea que perdiste a Mi Mascota y para colmo no tienes nada de lo que te pedi, perfecto me diste la razon que necesitaba para hacer esto"**

Maestro a que se... - comenzo a preguntar aterrorizado cuando comenzo a sentir un dolor penetrante recorer todo su cuerpo, comenzo a caer arrodillando intentanto resistir el intenso dolor comenzando a gemir de forma lastimosa.

Pasarob unos minutos donde se podia observar al hombre retorciendose y gimiendo de dolor en el suelo, hasta que de pronto se queda totalmente quieto y se levanta mostrando sus ojos demoniacos - No necesito un sirviente tan inutil como el - dijo la voz de Zork a travez del hombre, dando a entender que habia tomado posesion de ese cuerpo y esta vez para siempre.

Se levanta del escritorio para comenzar con sus planes, tenia mucho por hacer...

* * *

_Con los chicos..._

Eres estupido Yami? Ve bien al chico para que veas por que estoy con el joder! - le grito molesto Akefia sacando al peliblanco Hikary de su espalda y preparando un escudo por si al faraon se le ocurria arrojarles algo.

Yami se le quedo mirando al muchacho, ahora que podia verle las facciones se le hacia extremadamente conocido pero no podia ubicar de donde lo recordaba y todos se encontraban en un estado parecido hasta que Malik grito.

Ryou!? - grito Malik con sorpresa dandole la respuesta que buscaban todos, aunque no estaban menos sorprendido que el rubio.

Kefi! El sabe mi nombre! - le dijo como un niño pequeño sorprendido al ladron, Akefia estaba enternecido por las aptitudes tan lindas que tenia su Hikary, aunque queria que sus ojitos abquirieran un poco mas de brillo - aunque yo no me se el tuyo, cual es tu nombre?

Malik lo miro con sorpresa, por que no sabia su nombre, aunque esa no era la unica pregunta que tenia y todos estaban igual - como que no sabes mi nombre? Olvistaste el nombre de tu mejor amigo!

Mejor amigo? - bien este dia era cada vez mas confuso para el Hikary, pero al menos nada le dolia y era lo mas importante,.ademad tenia a Akefia y podia confiar en el para ayudarlo - Kefi, yo tengo un mejor amigo?

Akefi intervino antes de que volvieran mas desastroso el cerebro de su Luz, sinceramente que estos idiotas no captaban las señas que les hacia - Ryou no te recuerda Malik ni a ninguno de ustedes, asi que no le hablen como si los conociera por que no lo hace

Pero a ti si te recuerda - comento Yami con suspicacia, la situacion era demasiado extraña para que confiara totalmente.

Ryou hablo antes de que Akefia pudiera hablar - no lo recuerdo realmente mucho, solo se que es mi Yami y se llama Akefia, despues de eso solo hay momentos viejos y borrosos que no entiendo bien

Y no recuerdas nada de mi? - pregunto Malik con cierta tristeza, tenia ganas de lanzarse contra su compañero Hikary pero todavia no olvidaba que fue el culpable de que su hermano casi muriera, ya no sabia que sentir a ciencia cierta.

No recuerda nada de nadie, solo una vida de mierda por culpa de Zork - les gruño el moreno, parecian no entender que su Hikary estaba demasiado fragil para que le interrogaran - podemos dejar para luego los interrogatorios y concentrarnos en salir de esta mierda?

Aun tenemos que encontrar a esponjoso - dijo Malik con el ceñor fruncido queriendo preguntar muchas cosas, pero era cierto debian salir de alli.

Ehh... Bakura no podra salir con nosotros, uno de los dos debia quedarse para apasiguar a los antiguos espiritus del pueblo - mintio Akefia con maestria, Ryou no mostraba ningun sentimiento que les delatara, bueno realmente su mirada estaba neutra y muerta - si no llegabamos a ese acuerdo ninguno podria salir de aqui, pero sabemos como es Bakura, seguro encuentra si propia forma de salir

Malik simplemente por reflejo comento lo que todos pensaban- Pero eso significa que Bakura... - y lo que les decia es una completa sorpresa nadie esperaba que Bakura hiciera un sacrificio asi por ellos.

No sea idiotas, a el le valen verga ustedes - le dijo Akefia de forma socarrona, sabiendo las estupideces que seguro pasaban por su mente - lo hizo por que Ryou estaba encerrado aqui y no iba a dejarlo pudrirse junto a ustedes

Eso tenia mas sentido ahora - y como salimos de aqui? - pregunto Yami.

Yo puedo sacarnos con un poco de magia - respondio Ryou tranquilo.

Yami no confiaba mucho en el pero no tenian muchas opciones, asi que decidio seguir lo que decian por los momentos - que tenemos que hacer?

Solo cierren todos los ojos - ordeno Ryou y con distintos grados de renuencia todos accedieron, sintieron un ligero tiron para comenzar a ver a traves de sus parpados la luz del sol comenzando a caer. Abrieron los ojos y en efecto estaban de nuevo donde fueron tragados, con solo arena por doquier.

Bien, que estamos esperando? Vamos a casa que tengo hambre y no se si Ryou come algo descente con Zork - comento Akefia tomando la mano de su luz y comenzando a guiarla hacia donde estaban escondidos sua vehiculos. Llegaron y cada quien monto en el suyo, Akefia llevando a Ryou en su motocicleta - ponte el casco y quitate esa chaqueta blanca, ponte la mia - dijo con mala cara mirando la prenda ofensiva.

Ryou no dijo nada al respecto, solo obedecio y todos dieron marcha hacia la casa de los rubios. Llegaron y fueron recibidos por una azarada Ishizu que se lanzo hacia su hermnito a penas lo vio - que les paso? Porque tardaron tanto? Los atacaron? Alguien se lastimo? - esas y muchas preguntas mas fueron hechas en cuestiones de instantes por la preocupada morena.

Malik algo mareado por la abalancha de preguntas solo sonrie y le devuelve el abrazo - si estamos bien, te explicaremos en un rato lo que sucedio

Y no eres el unico que tiene explicaciones por dar - comento Yami mirando al ladron y su Hikary que no se habia ido de su lado en todo el rato - tienes que explicarnos todo sobre tu Hikary, y quiero la verdad

Bien! Pero el no estara presente, ire a dejarlo en mi habitacion y regresare para que comiences con tu interrogatorio - a regañadientes accedio, sabia que de otra forma no lo dejarian en paz ni a el o a su Hikary, le tomo de la mano para guiarlo por el pasillo, pero fue detenido de nuevo por Yami.

Espera, voy a ponerle un sello en la magia de tu Hikary por la seguridad de todos - dijo y vio a Akefia girarse a replicar furico pero le interrumpio con calma - no le hara daño, sabes que tan fuerte es y no quiero que suceda nada

Bien Akefia estaba realmente enojado ahora, pero un toque y una mirada de Ryou le hizo calmarse un poco - que tengo que hacer para que estes mas tranquilo con mi presencia?

Simplemente dame tu mano, solo tomara unos segundos - respondio Yami, mientras Akefia seguia enojado con toda la situacion. Como dijo Yami, pasaron unos segundos y unas marcas parecidas a pulceras aparecieron en sus muñecas.

Ya puedo llevarmelo? - pregunto con sarcasmo el ladron, Yami asintio para no comenzar una pelea con el hombre.

Akefia tomo el brazo de su Hikary y comenzo a arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto pensando en la injusticias que habia en este mundo - Ryou te dejare aqui un rato mientras hablo con aquellos inutiles, estaras bien verdad? - pregunto cuando estaban ya en la habitacion.

Si no te preocupes por mi - le respondio sentandose en una de las camas. Akefia no dijo nada mas y regreso a la sala donde Malik le terminaba de explicar a su hermana lo que les habia sucedido, cuando entro todos se le quedaron mirando de una forma que le hizo sentir incomodo.

Cuentanos como encontraste a tu Hikary y que ha sucedido con el - dijo Yami con seriedad.

Akefia respiro profundo ara calmar toda la sarta de improperios que queria lanzarle al faraon, Ryou era una victima y lo estaban tratando como si fuera un enemigo mas - al parecer los estupidos que seguien a Zork lo llevaron por que tenian que buscar algo en el pueblo, pero no pudo salir y fue tragado por las ruinas junto a nosotros

Lo encontramos Bakura y yo, al principio no sabiamos quien era por que estaba cubierto pero logramos descubrirlo y cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos a Ryou - explicaba de mala gana luego de sentarse en uno de los lugares mas alejado del grupo - pero el no nos recordaba, Bakura hizo algo y logro devolverle algunos recuerdos, pero dijo que su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre

Zork lo atrapo cuando desaparecio de aqui y ha destruido totalmente lo que era - dijo con ira contenida - no dejare que vuelva a caer en las manos de Zork, no me importa lo que ustedes piensen

El fue el que secuestro a Joey y ahora quien sabe que le estan haciendo! - gruño Seto desde su lugar molesto, no queria al culpable de no tener a su cachorro cerca - que me diga donde esta Joey y se largue para otro lado!

Fue culpa de Zork lo que sea que haya hecho! - le respondio en el mismo tono Akefia, se podia joder el sacerdote, Ryou se quedaba junto a el - e incluso culpa de ustedes por no buscar a su "Amigo" grupo de hipocritas!

Yugi intervino antes de que ambos comenzaran a pelear de verdad - Akefia tiene razon, no podemos dejarlo a su suerte de nuevo, ya lo abandonamos una vez no podemos hacerlo dos veces!

El tambie fue el que asesino a tu amiga la bailarina, eso no cuenta? - le recordo con malicia el castaño.

Yugi no dijo nada por un momento, todavia le dolia la muerte de su amiga. Seto al ver esto sonrio de forma socarrona y Yami le fulmino con la mirada por la forma tan cruel con la que le hablo a su luz - no tenias que decir eso de esa forma Kaiba

Dije la verdad, puede que Zork sea el culpable de lo que hizo pero lo hizo igualmente y eso a mi me basta - gruño el aludido.

Y a mi me valen verga todos ustedes, hice este viaje para conseguir a mi Hikary y lo encontre, si quieren me voy con el y pueden continuar ustedes con sus estupideces - dijo Akefia para levantarse y hacer amago de salir para no seguir mirando la estupoda cara del sacerdote, pero Yami lo detuvo.

Si Zork domina el mundo no tendras lugar donde esconderte con tu luz, esto es problema tan tuyo como cualquiera - le hablo con seriedad el antiguo faraon.

Resolvere que hacer cuando ustedes la caguen entonces faraoncete - intento volverse a ir cuando fue detenido, pero esta vez por un Malik cabizbajo.

Que quieres tu ahora? - gruño sl rubio, realmente no estaba de humor para mas estupideces.

Esta es mi casa y si digo que Ryou se queda puese hacerlo, no es necesario que ni el o tu se vayan a ningun lado - le respondio aun cabizbajo ignorando los gruñidos de Seto por sus palabras - no puedo dejar que se vayan de esa forma, Ryou aun sigue siendo mi amigo y no debi dejarlo de esa forma, debi traerlo conmigo a Egipto

No puedo quedarme donde no lo quieran, el tiene derecho a ser tratado bien ahora que esta libre de Zork - le dijo un poco mas suave - no puedo dejarlo donde no lo quieren

Porfavor, quiero tener oportunidad de recuperar a mi mejor amigo - suplico.

Seto bufo al escuchar esto - el fue el que lastimo a tu hermano, casi lo mato y lo quieres en tu casa?

Ryou me acepto sin cuestionamientos cuando yo lo lastime a el despues de Ciudad Batalla, yo lo abandone y por eso termino de esta forma - le dijo Malik con algo de dureza al castaño - no puedo volverlo a abandonar...

Kaiba ya no pudo mas con la situacion, no podia comprender como estos idiotas podian soportar a ese tipo en el mismo techo que ellos, se levato y furioso le pregunto a Yami - que tienes tu que decir a esto?

Es cierto que no me siento comodo con el, pero no podemos dejar que Akefia y el se vayan de aqui a pasar peligro - dijo suspirando - Akefia no puedo obligarte a quedarte pero tampoco a irte, como dijo Malik esta casa no es de ninguno de nosotros, pero si te quedas es mejor para la tranquilidad de todos que no salga de tu habitacion...

Osea quieres decir que lo saque de estar preso con Zork a ponerlo preso aqui? - pregunto con incredulidad el ladron, realmente no podia creer lo que habia escuchado - debes estar jugando

Es lo mas sano para todos, ademas si te vas de aqui que carajos harias? Llegaste aqui gracias a nosotros, como regresaras a Japon? - pregunto Yami con obviedad, cansado de la discucion.

Akefia sabia que tenia algo de razon por desgracia, pero no queria que Ryou viva ahora de esa forma, acababa de salir del encierro de Zork para vivir otro. Debia ocuparse en eso de detener a Zork con urgencia para sacar a Ryou de toda esta mierda - te quedaras entonces?

Escucho que Malik le preguntaba en voz baja - como sea, pero me entero que ustedes lo hicieron sentir mal de alguna forma y me largo de aqui...

Y dicho eso giro y se largo sin importarle nada, no queria dejar tanto tiempo a Ryou solo. Entro a su habitacion y lo miro recostado en la cama mirando al techo con esa mirada muerta que tanto odiaba, deseaba ver esas orbes marrones brillantes y vivas de nuevo, pero sabia que todavia faltaba un largo camino por recorer para volver a verlos brillantes de nuevo. Se acerco llamando su atencion - ehh... Quieres o necesitas algo?

Su Hikary lo miro sin entender por un momento - a que te refieres?

No se... Estas solo acostado alli y... No necesitas algo? - le pregunto incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a una persona que solo se quedaba alli sin moverse o tener alguna expresion - puedes pedirme lo que quieras y vere como lo consigo para ti

.... No se... No recuerdo nunca haber querido algo que no sea que Zork no me lastimara mas - le dijo su luz parpadeando para conectar su mirada con la suya - que se suele decir en esos casos?

Joder... Akefia se sentia cada vez mas horrible a cada momento que recordaba todo lo que su luz habia sufrido, su Hikary ni siquiera sabia las cosas basicas que cualquier otra persona sabe por naturaleza - no hay algo que quieras?

Que podria querer? - Ryou estaba realmente confundido, no recordaba nunca querer algo a parte de no sentir dolor o pensar en algo que quiera para el - no me duele nada, supongo que estoy bien..

 _No voy a llegar a ninguna parte de esta forma_ \- penso al darse cuenta de que Ryou no iba a decirle nada para ayudarlo a su situacion, el no era realmente el indicado para esto pero por Ryou haria lo que fuera.

Quieres darte un baño? Puedo prestarte ropa comoda para que duermas - pregunto con suavidad.

Si tu quieres que lo haga... - esa no era la respuesta que esperaba pero comenzaria lento con el o si no se volveria loco, se levanto suspirando para buscar entre sus cosas y las que Bakura habia dejado detras algo que prestarle al menor. Encontro una camisa que le quedaria olgada y larga, junto a ropa interior. Le hizo seña para que viniera al baño con el, ambos entraron y Akefia se quedo parado un momento en el medio pensando que hacer ahora.

Deseas que haga algo? - pregunto el menor con su voz neutra.

Akefia se giro confundido por la pregunta - que podria querer que hicieras?

No se, darte placer, dejarte jugar con mi cuerpo, o algo asi... - dijo con normalidad, como si eso fuera algo totalmente normal aunque se confundio el tambien cuando vio la mirada horrorizada y atonita del otro - dije algo malo?

De donde sacaste que quiero algo de eso!? - si, Akefia estaba oficialmente en trauma, como a Ryou se le iba a ocurrir preguntar algo de eso, que era un juguete? Bien si tenia razones considerando lo maldito que fue Zork con el pero aun asi...

Zork a veces decia que me diera un baño para aprovechar y usar mi cuerpo en la ducha - joder las ganas de matar al Faraon que tenia hace tantos años no se comparaban con sus ganas actuales de destruir al demonio de mierda.

Ry no soy igual que ese demonio, no quiero usarte de esa forma y tampoco quiero que te dejes usar, eres demasiado valioso para eso - le aseguro con firmeza atrayendolo a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

Soy Valioso...? Pero Zork dijo... - comenzo a decir el Hikary pero sus labios fueron tapados con suavidad para que no hablara.

Olvida todo lo que el bastardo de Zork te haya dicho, eres extremadamente valioso - dijo con suavidad quitando la mano de su boca - eres hermoso, fuerte, valiente, amable, dulce, tierno, bondadoso, comprensivo y asi podria continuar todo el dia hablando de lo maravilloso que eres

Al terminar sus palabras el ladron beso con suavidad la frente de su luz, Ryou mientras tanto estaba sorprendido con el gesto, nunca le habia hecho sentir tan calido y gracioso por dentro. Tocaba su frente incredulo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su estomago revolotear de forma divertida.

Akefia estaba embobado por el pequeño brillo que habia aparecido en la mirada del chico, se sentia victorioso por ese pequeño hecho - ven voy a regular el agua para que no este fria

 _Gracias a Ra que Malik es como es y lo primero que mando a poner en este hueco es agua corriente y electricidad, no se como carajos vivia en el antiguo Egipto sin esas cosas_ \- pensaba el moreno con su mano controlando la temperatura del agua.

Regular el agua? - escucho que el menor le preguntaba con curiosidad - eso se puede?

Si, saldra el agua tibia para que te relajes un rato - le respondio terminando con la ducha - quitate la ropa y entra, necesitas ayuda en algo?

No se... Podrias quedarte a ver si lo hago bien? - le pregunto el menor notandose nervioso, Akefia suspiro y ayudo al menor a desnudarse, mordiendo su labio con fuerza ante la cantidad de cicatrices descoloridas que adornaban la antes inmaculada y tersa piel del chico.

Entra - dijo guiandolo dentro de la regadera, se notaba un poco nervioso pero aun asi entro y metio primero su mano en el agua, se sorprendio cuando la temperatura estaba agradable y no helada como siempre la sentia cuando se bañaba en el escondite.

Akefia miro sonriendo al muchacho actuar como un niño en la regadera mientras se bañaba - ya estas listo? - pregunto cuando se habia lavado por completo, Ryou le asintio y con ayuda del ladron se seco con una toalla suave, y tambien le ayudo a colocarse la ropa.

Puedo irme a dormir? - pregunto el menor en voz baja sentado sobre la cama del moreno, este le miro y se sonrrojo con la tierna vista que tenia al frente. El menor estaba arrodillado con la camisa que a duras penas le llegaba a los muslos y una de las mangas caia de un lado mostrando un poco su hombro.

Si quieres adelante, no necesitas pedir permiso para cosas como esas Ry - le dijo sonriendo, viendo al menor asentir y acurrucarse en las sabanas. Se quedo unos minutos vigilandole el sueño hasta que se levanto y despues de darse un corto baño se cambio de ropa para acostarse a un lado del menor, y unos momentos despues ambos estaban dormidos juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan? Yo aqui escribiendo esto con mucho cariño...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, que disfruten de la lectura!

Habian pasado ya algunos dias desde que Ryou se encontraba viviendo con el grupo, y para tristeza y alegria de Akefia este no habia querido salir de la habitacion. Si bien no queria problemas con el grupo de idiotas, tampoco queria que su luz este todo el tiempo en una habitacion gris y desabrida, habia muchas cosas que queria mostrarle y dejarle vivir para tener que matenerlo encerrado.

Suspirando sale de la habitacion donde el menor estaba simplemente sentado sobre la cama y se va por el pasillo sin darae cuenta del rubio que lo observa salir con un poco de remordimiento. Malik desde hace dias queria ver y hablar con Ryou, pero no sabia que hacer ni decir en cuanto lo viera, tenia miedo de lo que sucederia cuando se emcontraran.

Pero eestaba decidido a esta vez si hablar con el, pero no queria al ladron cerca cuando se encontrara con su compañero Hikary, por eso espero casi todo el dia a que el moreno saliera y ahora que lo habia hecho se dirigia hacia la habitacion. Ya dentro pudo ver a Ryou sentado sobre una de las camas abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Hola Ryou - saludo nervioso, algo raro en el que normalmente era una persona muy extrovertida y sin miedo a comunicarse con los demas.

Hola.... Tu eras...? - y esa era una de las cosas que mas le dolian a Malik, que el otro Hikary no lo recordara para nada.

Soy Malik, nos presentamos la otra vez recuerdas? - le recordo intentando sonreir, pero no podia le dolia ver a Ryou en ese estado tan desprimente, podia notar un poco las cicatrices que adornaban su piel en la oscuridad.

Cierto, cuando estabamos debajo de las ruinas te recuerdo - hablo Ryou volteando a mirarlo por fin con esos ojos muertos y sin vida, que tanto le habra hecho el demonio a su amigo para que sus ojos parezcan tan sin esperanza - dijiste ser mi mejor amigo...

Si! Somos mejores amigos, o bueno... Yo aun te considero como tal... - comento algo triste, se sentia muy solo desde hace tiempo, cierto aun tenia a sus hermanos pero extrañaba a su amigo con el que compartir y hablar - los que estan haya afuera no son ni siquiera amigos, somo simples conocidos unidos por un objetivo en comun, ellos realmente no me han aceptado completamente por cosas que he hecho en el pasado

Ellos tampoco a mi me quieren, aunque Akefia intente ser bueno conmigo y decirme que son mis amigos se que no me quieren - dijo el peliblanco de forma neutra - Akefia y Bakura son los unicos que me quieren al menos un poco...

Yo tambien te quiero... - solto Malik con rapides, tambien queria decirle que al menos Yugi tambien le queria pero era estupido si no podia estar aqui para decirlo el mismo sin que su Yami pegara el grito en el cielo por poner en "peligro" - mis hermanos tambien te aprecian...

A tu hermano intenten matarlo cuando robe el Libro del Milenio y mate por ordenes de Zork varios familiares tuyos para atraerlos hasta aqui - le recordo con simpleza el chico, haciendo que el rubio se retorciera en su lugar un poco - no puedes quererme, es estupido e hipocrita que digas que lo haces cuando me tienes miedo y rabia por lo que he hecho como los demas

Eso no es.... Completamente cierto - se volvio a quedar callado pensando en que mas decirle mientras se revolvia nervioso en su sitio - es cierto que ten tengo un poco de miedo y quiero golpearte muy duro en la cabeza por lo de mi hermano pero, sigues siendo Ryou y tu me aceptaste despues de que yo mismo haya intentado hacerte daño... Joder yo mismo y mi yami intentamos matar a mi hermano, y ahora amo a mi Yami

No recuerdo esas cosas - dijo el otro desviando un poco la mirada - ademas sere Ryou pero seguro no soy el mismo que conociste, no se yo mismo quiera o quien soy ahora...

No importa Ry, eres el mismo en tu centro lo se - aseguro con una sonrisa acercandose para sentarse junto a el - solo hay que deshaser todo la mierda que hizo Zork contigo y veras que estaras bien

No creo nunca poder volver a ser esa persona que tu recuerdas - le aseguro tambien el peliblanco

No seas pesimista, seguro que te pondras bien y volveras a ser el mismo - dijo con optimismo que se rompio cuando vio la mirada muerta en la cara del otro, rodo los ojos y acoto - bien puede que no sera totalmente el mismo pero soy tu amigo y estare alli para ayudarte, siempre estare contigo seas como seas...

Ryou lo miro por unos segundos como pensando en algo sin decir nada, hasta que parecio llegar a una conclusion - seguro que quieres ser mi amigo sea como sea?

Claro! Eres mi Ry-chan - le respodio sonriendo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, en eso llega Akefia y mira la escena con una sonrisa.

Ya te habias tardado Guardian estupido - se burlo para llamar su atencion.

O callate! Por estupideces como esta no queria que me vieras - gruño Malik sonrrojado.

Aww... El pobre guardian se apeno! - canto burlonamente mientras se carcageaba a costilla del otro, realmente era muy divertido burlarse del rubio.

Voy a matarte! - grito Malik lanzandose contra el ladron, ambos comenzaron a luchar estupidamente mientras Ryou los veia sin saber que estaba sintiendo, pero sea lo que sea se sentia bien.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Zork se encontraba paseando por la oficina que antes era del lider de su septa, pensando en como recuperar a su pequeña y descarriada mascota - _pero cuando te ponga las manos encima mocoso, querras nunca haberte ido con ellos..._

Buscando una solucion hace un pequeño hechizo que usaba para espiar al Faraon y sus compañeros, lo primero que ve con asco es a su Mascota siendo mimada por el par de inutiles del ladron y el guardian - _van a arruinar todo el entrenamiento del Hikary, tsk! No tengo tiempo ahora mismo de acomodar lo que sea que dañen esos idiotas..._

Sin querer ver mas la repugnante escena, mueve su campo de vision a la sala donde estaban Mariku y los hermanos de Malik sentados a la mesa, sin nada util que ver alli cambia su mira hacia el Faraon y su Luz. Bueno preferia podia abmitir que ver al Guardian de Tumbas y al ladron dañar su trabajo con su mascota era mejor que ver la cantidad de azucar que parecian derramar, joder estaba a punto de vomitar por ver tanta cursileria.

Rapidamente quita la escena ya molesto por no ver nada que sea util, cuando por accidente coloca la mira en la reencarnacion del sacerdote que se encontraba furico en su habitacion - _hump... Esto podria serme util, el siempre me fue me ha sido util en el pasado cuando lo he necesitado, vamos a ver si sera lo mismo ahora..._

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se queda obaervandolo por largo rato, de pronto se levanta habiendo ideado un plan para recuperar a su pequeño Hikary. Camina por su escondite hasta llegar a la parte mas oscura y deprimente que habia en el lugar, paso por un conjunto de jaulas hasta llegar al final donde un rubio maltratado y arapiento se encontraba encerrado dentro encadenado totalmente.

Hola perro, al parecer sera de nuevo util para mis planes - le comento con maldad y malicia al rubio que solo podia gemir en respuesta - tranquilo que podras ver a tu amo muy pronto no te preocupes...

Abrio las puertas oxidadas y entro liberando de las cadenas a su prisionero, lo saco y llevo a rastras hasta su oficina lanzandolo sin cuidado en algun lugar, y se sento a esperar su momento con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

_Regresando con los chicos..._

Akefia habia salido un momento de la habitacion dejando a su Hikary en compañia del guardian, estaba feliz de que su luz tuviera a alguien mas ademas de el en quien apoyarse ahora, solo esperaba que Malik fuera sincero en lo que decia y no lo lastimara en cuanto pudiera. En su camino se cruzo con el amargado del sacerdote que le miro con rabia, a lo que el le sonrio con burla enfuericiendolo mas.

Se largo despues de eso sin importarle lo que el sacerdote pensara o dijera, por el podria pudrirse en su furia su Hikary se quedaria con el. Llego hasta la sala donde encontro a varios del grupo reunidos - esto es uma reunion y no me avisaron? Que malos compañeros son...

Yami bufo ante las palabras burlonas de Akefia, joder el tipo al parecer no podia madurar al menos un poco - no es una reunion, solamente coincidimos aqui para el almuerzo

El ladron solo rodo los ojos por la respueta tan sosa del faraon, al parecer su alteza era demasiado seria y no podia relajarse un poco para seguirle el juego. Aburrido se sienta a esperar que sirvan la comida, pero un toque en su costado le hace girar la cabeza para ver al enano del faraon tratando de llamar su atencion - que quieres?

Eh... Ryou como esta? - vio que le respondia con nerviosismo

Por que no vas a verlo tu mismo? - le pregunto serio, no iba a facilitarle la existencia, si se preocupaba por su Hikary que fuera a hablar con el el mismo.

Es que... Yami... El... No quiere que me ponga en peligro y yo no quiero preocuparlo - le respondio con pena y desviando la mirada.

Crees que Ryou es peligroso? - pregunto serio, era una estupidez lo que le estaba diciendo el enano.

No se... Pero el cuando nos ataco esa vez nos hizo mucho daño y no quiero preocuparlo por estar con el - dijo aun sin mirarlo.

Akefia no le dijo nada por unos segundos y solo se le quedo mirando, hasta que parecio decidirse - tu eres tu propia presona y lo que el faraon te diga debe resbalarte, si quieres verlo o no es tu problema y si crees que corres peligro con el eres bien idiota, pero si realmente te preocupas por el ve a visitarlo y hablar con el...

Termino de decir para levantarse bruscamente de la mesa - oye psicopata! Guardame un poco de comida para Ryou y para mi, vendre mas tarde a buscarlo...

Mariku se encogio de hombros con indiferencia, mientras Yugi se quedaba mirando la espalda del ladron perdido en sus pensamientos - _sera lo correcto ir a verlo? Tampoco quiero incomodarlo a Ryou pero, quiero saber como esta y por lo que veo preguntarle a el no sera una opcion..._ \- pensaba preocupado - _le preguntare a Malik si quiere acompañarme a verlo mas tarde_ \- decidio con una sonrisa yendo hasta un asiento a comer.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Yugi se encontraba tocando la puerta de la habitacion de los rubios egipcios con algo de nerviosismo, todavia no estaba muy seguro de esto pero esperaba que fuera una buena decision - Yugi..? Que haces aqui?

Necesito un favor tuyo Malik - pregunto con los nervios brillando en sus ojos, el rubio se dio cuenta y lo dejo pasar para que hablara - Hola Mariku...

Si si si enano, deja de temblar y dile a mi Hikary que quieres - como siempre el Yami rubio hacia gala del tacto que tenia, ganandose una mala mirada de Malik.

Yo necesito que me acompañes a ver a Ryou... Podrias? - solto de golpe aganchando su mirada amatista

Malik se le quedo mirando un rato confundido - por que necesitad que te acompañe? Podrias ir tu solo...

Eh.. No quiero hacerlo solo... Su Yami no me dejara entrar - se excuso intentando mentir, pero el rubio no era idiota y Yugi mentia de forma patetica, pero no dijo nada y solo suspiro con algo de hastio.

Vamos entonces - dijo empujando al tricolor haci la salida - Mariku! Te portas bien

No prometo nada! - escucho la respuesta de su Yami cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con un bufido divertido. Continuo arrastrando al tricolor por los pasillos ignorando sus tartamudeos nerviosos, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion de los chicos de cabello blanco se quedaron mirando la puerta como un par de idiotas.

Vas a entrar o que? - pregunto Malik arto de estar frente a la puerta sin hacer nada.

Solo asi? - pregunto el otro - no hay un codigo para entrar o algo?

Malik se le quedo mirando como si le fuera crecido una segunda cabeza derrepente - de donde carajos sacaste eso?

Yami dijo que ustedes seguro... - comenzo su explicacion jugando con sus dedos nervioso pero se detuvo al ver como Malik golpeaba su mano con su frente en frustracion.

Yami es un idiota - murmuro sobando su frente previendo un proximo dolor de cabeza - entremos y listo...

E ignorando lo que sea que Yugi tartamudeaba abrio la puerta y empujo al tricolor dentro siquiendolo despues - Hola Ryou!

Malik, no acabas de salir hace poco? - escucho el tricolor la respuesta proveniente del peliblaco con una voz neutra - se te olvido algo?

No se me quedo nada es solo que este de aqui queria verte y era demasiado cobarde para venir solo - dijo Malik señalando al tricolor que saludaba mientras reia nervioso.

Queria verme?... Y quien eres tu? - pregunto el peliblanco mirando al tricolor.

Yugi se sintio incomodo cuando esos ojos opacos le miraron fijamente, podia recordar la mirada amable del chico y no podia creer como habia cambiado tanto - yo sou Yugi Muto... Un viejo amigo tuyo...

Un viejo amigo? - se pregunto el chico confundido.

Si podria decirse que es un viejo amigo tuyo - dijo Malik con algo de sarcasmo, Yugi le codeo para que no comenzara a reclamarle por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

... Si tu dices que es amigo... - hablo Ryou despues de un tiempo mirandolos en silencio, aunque no se veia muy convencido de ello.

Yugi se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa un poco mas seguro, Ryou no se habia movido del lugar ni parecia querer hacer nada - si soy tu amigo, me alegra ver que estas bien...

Malik bufo en el fondo ante esas palabras, el no veia para nada "bien" a Ryou pero los otros dos lo ignoraron - si estoy bien, nunca he estado mejor a decir verdad...

El tricolor le miro sonriendo aun mas ampliamente - me alegra que estes bien.. Eh... Hay algo que necesites?

Ryou se encogio de hombros - Kefi me hace la misma pregunta siempre, pero nunca se que responderle... He tenido mucho tiempo sin ningun deseo y ya no se que podria querer o necesitar

Yugi se miro aun mas incomodo, no sabia que decir o hacer con una persona que parecia tan muerta por dentro pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ya lo habia abandonado una vez y esta vez intentaria ayudarlo como pudiera - quieres que te diga cosas que antes te gustaban para ver si te ayudo a recordar algo o encontrar algo que quieras probar?

Si tu quieres... - respondio el otro neutro como siempre. Y asi Yugi paso el resto de la tarde intentando recordarle algo al peliblanco, solo que este nunca recordo nada pero al menos paso una tarde diferente junto a dos persona amables. Ya entrada la noche se despidieron cuando llego el peliblanco ladron que despeino el cabello del tricolor de forma amistosa al verlo hacer lo que le dijo.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Zork habia esperado todo el dia para hacer su movimiento, por eso a penas callo la noche y se aseguro de que todos en el grupo del faraon estaban ya descansado puso en marcha su plan. Realizo un hechizo para colarse en la mente y alma del sacerdote para conversar con el - buenas noches sacerdote

Por su parte Kaiba se encontraba descansado luego de que se encargo de resolver algunos problemas con su empresa y ademas le servia de distraccion para la preocupacion que sentia por su cachorro, se iba quedando dormido cuando escucho una maligna y oscura voz saludarlo - quien eres?

Jeje... Que raro que no me reconoscas, ya nos hemos visto y trabajado juntos antes Seth - le respondio la voz de forma burlona, y ahora que lo pensaba tenia razon se le hacia tremendamente conocida esa voz pero que dijera el nombre de su yo pasado regalo su identidad.

Eres Zork no? Que carajos quieres ahora? - pregunto levantandose de la cama para ir donde Yami disimuladamente esperando que mientras se mantuviera hablando este no se diera cuenta se sus acciones.

No te recomendaria buscar al faraon sacerdote, tu perro no saldra bien parado despues de eso - escucho que le decian y se quedo estatico ante la clara amenaza - ademas no busco dañarte ni nada parecido, solo quiero proponer un trato que nos veneficiara a ambos y tu como hombre de negocios deberias detectar un buen negocio cuando lo escuchas...

En circunstancias normales Kaiba era mas inteliente que eso y no caeria en las manipulaciones del demonio, pero Zork para asegurarsse de que las cosas fueran como queria manipulaba el alma y sentimientos del hombre para su beneficio - que clase de trato...

Simple, tu quieres a tu perro y yo quiero a mi Hikary de vuelta - explico con maldad el demonio - entregame a mi mascota y yo te devolvere a tu pareja..

Y como se que Joey sigue vivo? Por lo que se el podria estar muerto y tu simplemente engañandome - dijo con los dientes apretados el castaño, con dolor de nada mas considerar a su amado cachorro muerto.

Te doy mi palabra de Rey de que esta vivo y no hare nada extraño o deshonesto esta vez, no te digo ilesa por que seria mentir pero al menos recibiras a tu pareja viva - acoto sonriendo - solo entregame a mi Hikary sin engaños de tu parte tampoco y recibiras a tu perro, si no lo haces de todas maneras recuperare a mi mascota y la tuya morira, de que forma lo prefieres?

Seto no necesito pensarlo mucho, su mente estaba hecha un caos por culpa de las manipulaciones del demobio y no estaba tomando las mejores decisiones - y que esperas que haga? El lqdron cuida de su Hikary como un alcon...

No se y no me importa, eres inteligente y de alguna forma lo conseguiras - le dijo con indiferencia - estare a esta misma hora en tres dias fuera del hueco donde se esconden, si no me entregas al chico dejare el cadaver de tu pareja para que lo recojas, piensa rapido que haras sacerdote...

Y asi como vino la presencia oscura que pesaba sobre el castaño desaparecio despues de esas palabras, dejando a Seto pensando o planeando que iba a hacer a continuacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan? Espero que les este gustando como va la historia tanto como a mi!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, que disfruten de la lectura!

Los ultimos dias Seto habia pensado como conseguir al Hikary para entregarselo a Zork, el no tenia que pensar si entregarlo o no, el secuestro a su cachorro y merecia lo que sea que el demonio le haga. De todas maneras el chico no estaba siendo para nada util, no habia dicho o hecho nada contra el grupo de Zork lo que significaba que les era leal todavia. Cuando ya habia pasado el tiempo y era el dia que Zork estaria buscando a su mascota el castaño puso en practica su plan.

Entro a escondidas en la cocina a la hora de la cena y puso en los alimentos un fuerte somnifiero - no tengo hambre - le informo a Yami en voz baja para ir hasta su habitacion a esperar que el medicamento surtiera efecto.

Con calma escucho como cada quien comia y se iba a su habitacion, espero hasta asegurarse de que nadie se despertaria ni con una bomba y salio en direccion a la habitacion de los peliblancos. Ya dentro miro con rabia a los dos peliblancos acurrucados - _ellos estan aqui tranquilos mientras Joey seguro sufre_

Pero el iba a resolver eso, desenvolvio a los dos peliblancos con suavidad para que no se despertaran y tomo al mas pequeño en sus brazos para salir de la habitacion. Camino en silencio hasta la salida de la casa subterranea y con dificultad abrio la trampilla para salir. Afuera no vio a nadie y Seto se estaba comenzando a preocupar de que Zork lo haya engañado.

Pero no espero demasiado antes de que una figura se materializara de entre una bruma oscura frente a el, le vio sonreir cuando vio al peliblanco en sus brazos - donde esta Joey?

O por supuesto, un trato es un trato - respondio el hombre que se parecia al lider del grupo solo que mas grande y demoniaco, a sus pies aparecio un bulto maltrecho que reconocio como su cachorro - adelante tomalo pero deja a mi Hikary en el suelo

Seto no lo penso dos veces para soltar sin cuidado al chico que cargaba y correr hacia su pareja, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos ignoro todo lo que tenia a su alrededor. Vio las heridas y golpes con ira antes de girar para regresar con el rubio en sus brazos dentro de la casa, ya para este punto Zork se habia ido llevando su premio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Reaparecio en un cuarto frio y mohoso, con varios instrumentos de tortura y cadenas oxidadas. Solto al chico drogado al suelo para jalarlo de un brazo hasta el medio de la habitacion donde le colgo al techo con unas cadenas obligandolo a quedar arrodillado con los brazos sobre la cabeza - _ahora simplemente esperare a que despierte para poder divertirme, ha pasado un tiempo desde que puedo divertime de verdad con mi mascota_

* * *

_A la mañana..._

Akefia iba despertando esa mañana sintiendose extremadamente pesado - _joder cuanto tome añoche que me siento tan mal?_

Atontado comenzo a buscar el cuerpo calido de su lindo Hikary para acurrucarse por un rato mas, pero el otro lado estaba tristemente vacio para su asombro - Ryou? Estas en el baño?

Al no obtener respuesta se levanta para buscar al chico, despues de buscarlo por toda la habitacion sin exito es que comienza a preocuparase de verdad. Sale hasta la sala donde ve a la pareja de Yami y Hikary egipcia - han visto a Ryou?

No Akefia, no he visto a nadie a parte de ustedes hoy - le respondio Malik sobandose la frente - que carajos tome anoche que me duele tanto la cabeza?

Bien esto ya era raro, el y los dos rubios con dolor de cabeza no era normal junto a la falta de su Hikary que no salia de la habitacion desde que llegaron. Sintio entrar a mas personas y miro al Faraon y su Hikary llegar sobando sus frentes, ya era oficial alguien les habia drogado.

Quienes saben que tenga dolor de cabeza? - pregunto Akefia con seriedad al grupo.

Se que Ishizu y Odion estan asi, y obviamente todos aqui - respondio Yugi confundido por la pregunta.

Akefia espero a ver si alguien mas entraba, cuando paso un rato sin que entrara el que faltaba por observar pregunto con sospecha - Alguien a visto al sacerdote?

No lo hemos visto Akefia - respondio Yami arto ya del interrogatorio, no entendia que le dolia la cabeza?

Akefia gruño molesto, si el sacerdote tenia algo que ver con la desaparicion de su Hikary no respondia por sus acciones. Rapidamente fue hasta la habitacion del castaño y sin anunciarse entro en la habitacion, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al sacerdote junto a su estupido perro.

Que mierda hiciste Kaiba!? - bramo Akefia furioso entrando en la habitacion.

El castaño se levanto de golpe al escuchar el grito para ver al peliblanco furioso en la puerta de su habitacion - quien carajos te crees para venir a gritar a mi habitacion?

Como demonios conseguiste a Joey? - pregunto aun furioso e ignorando su pregunta.

No es tu problema - joder Seto esperaba levantarse antes que cualquiera he irse con Joey, pero por alguna razon quedo noqueado a penas entro en su habitacion.

Al ladron no le hizo gracia esa respuesta, gruñendo como un animal furioso levanta de la cama al castaño para arrastrarlo por el pasillo ignorando sus amenazas e insultos. Llego hasta la sala donde todos estaban reunidos y arrojo al sacerdote al medio de todos, sorprendiendolos - que deminios te sucede Akefia?

Quiero que Seto explique aqui frente a todos como mierda es que Joey esta aqui y Ryou no - gruño Akefia a la multitud

Seto! Joey esta aqui? - pregunto Yugi emocionado pero hay fue cuando capto el resto de lo dicho por el peliblanco - de que esta hablando Kaiba?

No tengo idea de que esta hablando este loco - respondio el castaño levantandose molesto.

Entonces que? de alguna forma Zork entro para drogarnos, tomar a Ryou y dejarte a Joey asi de simple - dijo Akefia con sarcasmo

Seto di la verdad, no es que nos enoje que este Joey aqui porque sabes que nos alegra eso - pregunto Yami esta vez adelantandose para averiguar que estaba pasando - pero es cierto lo que dice Akefia, que hiciste para recuperarlo?

El castaño chasqueo sus dientes sabiendo que estaba acorralado, sin mas opcion comienza a explicar el momento cuando Zork le hablo y propuso el trato junto a los dias siguientes, hasta la noche anterior cuando le entrego al peliblanco al demonio para que le entregaran a su pareja. Cuando termino el aura asesina que se sernia sobre el era realmente asfixiante; y es que Akefia, Malik, Marik y hasta Yugi lo asesinaban con la mirada por lo que hizo; los demas estaban simplemente demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar.

Como te atreviste maldito bastardo desgraciado?! - grito Akefia temblando de rabia, lanzandose para asesinar dolorosamente al idiota que le quito a su Hikary.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima Atem y Odion intervinieron para retenerlo a duras penas, paso un rato forsejeando e insultando a los dos que lo sostenian hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a llegar a ningun lado. Se calmo un poco para que lo soltaran pero aun asi no quito su mirada de odio del castaño, ni siquiera al faraon odio tanto como a este bastardo que tenia enfrente.

Me largo de aqui! - grito Akefia para girarse e irse de la casa ignorando los gritos y palabras de los otros para que se quedara, el definitivamente no iba a quedarse bajo el mismo techo que Seto Kaiba y si lo hacia no respondia de sus acciones.

Los demas se quedaron en silencion por unos minutos aun atonitos por todo lo que habia pasado en tan poco tiempo, hasta que Malik apretando los dientes se dirige al castaño - me puedes explicar que demonios te sucede?

La unica razon por la que hice este estupido viaje fue para recuperar a Joey! - gruño hastiado Seto por todo - ademas ese tipo fue el culpable de toda esta mierda y ustedes lo tenian aqui sin problemas!

No era tu desicion! - le grito el Rubio Hikary - tu no te has preocupado por entender todo lo que ha pasado Ryou para que hables de esa forma de el! Ademas que mierda te pasa?! Ryou es una persona igual que tu o yo, lo vas a cambiar de esa forma como un objeto?!

Seto lo fulmino con mirada, definitivamente debio irse antes de todo este teatro, no sabia por que carajos se quedo dormido de esa forma - No me importa nada de esa mierda! El mato a esa chica y mas importante aun secuestro a mi pareja!

Ya dejen de gritarse - dijo Yami interponiendose entre los dos que estaban a punto de arrancarse las gargantas - Malik gritarle a Seto no cambiara nada de lo que hizo

El rubio gruño pero no dijo nada por los momentos, queria ver lo que decia su majestad al maldito - pero Malik tiene razon Kaiba, porque demonios lo hiciste? Entediendo tu preocupacion por Joey pero esa no era la manera!

Y cual era la manera?! Seguir esperando aqui mientras ese demonio hace quien sabe que con el! - gruño esta vez al faraon - no he visto ningun movimiento para para rescatarlo desde que llegue!

Hemos pasado por mucho desde que llegamos y lo sabes - recordo con seriedad el tricolor - debiste hablar con nosotros desde el principio y habria ocurrido nada de esto

Saben que? No me importa nada de esto! - grito el castaño empujado a todos los que tenia en frente para volver a su habitacion, queria ver si Joey habia despertado y buscarle atencion medica real.

Pero Yami le detuvo y lo miro con molestia - luego hablaremos de esto Kaiba, ya lo que hiciste no lo puedes deshaser asi que por ahora tenemos que resolver con lo que tenemos - le dijo suspirando - mejor vamos a ver como esta Joey

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Akefia habia salido furioso de esa casa, no podia creer que el sacerdote haya hecho una mierda como esa - _Ryou... Perdon no pude protegerte lo suficiente de nuevo_

Corrio hasta que llego a un pequeño oasis en pleno desierto y sonrio para si mismo - _Egipto habra cambiado pero no lo suficiente, hay sitios que siguen igual que hace milenios_

Suspiro para sentarse bajo la sombra de la vegetacion que alli habia y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse. Por un tiempo no paso nada simplemente estuvo alli sentado con sus ojos cerrados mientras controlaba su respiracion, hasta que de pronto comienza a sentir su entorno cambiar y establecerse.

Que demonios paso que estas aqui tan rapido? - escucho la pregunta proveniente de una voz gruñona. Habia aparecido en un lugar completamente blanco y vacio.

Ehh... Me vas a matar Bakura pero... - Akefia abrio los ojos para ver al peliblanco demoniaco sentado frente a el de brazos cruzado - Zork tiene a Ryou...

Bakura no dijo nada por uno segundos hasta que arrugo la cara y lo fulmino con la mirada - por que Ryou esta con Zork pedazo de imbesil?

Akefia suspiro apenado para comenzar a contarle todo lo que habia sucedido, sobra decir que Bakuta estaba extremadamente enojado - porque no mataste al bastardo sacerdote?

Lo intente, pero su majestad se interpuso - bufo enojado - que carajos hacemos ahora?

Ryou de todas maneras tenia que regresar con Zork, pero queria que pasara todo el tiempo posible con algo de paz - dijo Bakura con un suspiro - Yadonushi merecia tener un poco mas de felicidad al menos, no unos poco dias...

Perdon, intente protegerlo - Akefia estaba extremadamente triste y apenado, no podia creer que lo fueran engañado de esa manera tan estupida - pero nunca crei que pasara algo como eso con el grupo del faraon...

Tsk! Por eso es que no confio en nadie - le respondio el pelilargo enojado.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio simplemente pensando en todo lo que habia pasado hasta que Bakura lo rompe - tenemos que arreglar algo entre tu y yo ahora que me recuerdo, eso decidira que pasara de ahora en adelante

Akefia parpadeo ante el tono del otro - a que te refieres?

Que sientes por Ryou? - pregunto una voz femenina de pronto, a un lado de ellos dos aparecio la mujer sonriendole con cariño - que sientes por nuestra Luz hijo mio?

Yo... Le tengo mucho cariño y aprecio, el fue el unico que me acepto sin problemas lugo de todos los problemas que cause - comenzo Akefia algo sonrrojado - el es una persona amable, tierna, dulce, preciosa, adorable, fuerte, inteligente....

Si ya entendi todo eso y mas - interrumpio Bakura aburrido ganandose una mirada fulminante del moreno, su Yadonushi era demasiado especial para expresarlo con palabras asi que toda esa palabreria para el estaba de mas.

Y tu que sientes por Ryou? - le pregunto esta vez la señora a Bakura.

El es lo unico que quiero y me importa en este mundo de mierda, sin el Zork podria destruir todo lo que le diera la gana y a mi me da igual - respondio Bakura serio sin pensarlo o dudarlo - incluso cuando estaba bajo el control de Zork me importaba mas Ryou que matar al faraon, por eso no me importo nada mas que salvar a mi Yadonushi del ataque de Slifer hace tantos años pasara lo que pasara... El siempre ha sido lo unico que he amado en este mundo

La mujer le sonrio feliz ante esa respuesta - aman a Ryou como hermanos, amigos o algo mas?

Bien ante esa pregunta los dos se sonrojaron como tomates y desviaron la mirada con brusquedad - ah yo... El para mi es... Bueno... Eh..

El es muy lindo y siempre he querido hacerlo mio pero no tenia cuerpo fisico para ello - interrumpio de nuevo Bakura los balbuceos nerviosos del moreno, aunque todavia tenia la mirada perdida en el espacio extremadamente rojo - siempre he deseado que Yadonushi sea mio en cuerpo, alma, mente y corazon... Y yo ser de el

Tu quieres lo mismo Akefia? - pregunto la mujer con tranquilidad y algo de diversion, es que ver a los dos peliblancos "malevolos" muriendo de verguenza por confesar lo que sienten como adolescentes era hilarante.

No estoy realmente seguro de querer hacer "eso" con Ry - contesto el moreno queriendo que la tierra lo tragara - el es hermoso y sera fantastico llevarlo a la cama no lo niego pero... No se porque me siento un poco insestuoso de solo pensarlo

Lo quieres como un hermanito menor entonces Akefia - le aclaro riendo la mujer - eso significa Bakura que tienes via libre y permiso para cortejar a nuestra luz, pero te abvierto le lastimas y ni Zork podria llegar a imaginar lo que voy a hacerte

Ambos machos es extremecieron ante lo dicho y la expresion llena de dulzura macabra de la hembra, realmente no querian saber de que era capaz esa mujer.

Bakura recuerda lo que te he estado enseñando en este tiempo, Ryou seguro te necesita - le dijo la mujer.

Mientras tanto que puedo ir haciendo yo? - pregunto Akefia aburrido.

Vigila lo que haga el grupo del faraon, no quiero que dañen o se metan con nuestros planes - le respondio la mujer.

Bakura se levanto de pronto estirandose - Voy a ir con Yadonushi entonces, nos vemos despues! - dicho esto desaparecio del lugar.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

En un pequeño espacio sucio y mohoso se encontraba un peliblanco abrazandose a si mismo; estaba sucio, desnudo, sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo y mirando hacia el espacio con la mirada vacia. Parecia que habia estado en el infierno hasta hace unos segundos, por su mente pasaban todas las palabras hirientes y heridas que habia sufrido por parte de su maestro.

" _Pensabas que al ladron le importabas lo suficiente para que te protegiera para siempre?"_ \- incluso ahora le parecia escuchar al demonio susurarle al oido con maldad mientras cortaba su carne - _"creias que alguno de esos con el faraon le importabas? De verdad que me das lastima mi pequeña mascota, ellos nunca se preocuparon por ti, solamente te mantenia para que no les causaras problemas"_

 _"a nadie le importas, eres y moriras siendo mi mascota"_ \- sintio como si le dieran un latigazo abriendo su espalda - _"ellos te cambiaron como lo que eres, una vulgar mascota por su amigo, alguien que si les importaba y preocupaba, alguien que querian"_

 _Kura... Quiero irme contigo, quiero quedarme en Kul Elna... No quiero mas dolor... Me duele Kura..._ \- pensaba para distraerse del dolor penetrante que recorria todo su cuerpo - _por que siempre yo? No he hecho nada malo..._

Con agradecimiento comenzo a sentir que estaba por perder el conocimiento _\- seguro es por la perdida de sangre... Porfavor quien sea... No quiero despertarme mas_ \- penso al ultimo terminando de desmayarse apoyado donde estaba.

Pero lo que el no sabia era que alguien escuchaba con tristeza e ira todos sus pensamientos, y estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera para consolar al menos un poco el dolor que sentia. Nadie se dio cuenta de la pequeña acumulacion de magia alrededor del chico, era tan parecida a la energia oscura y ominiosa que ya habia en la habitacion que pasaba totalmente desapersibida.

El cuerpo de peliblaco dormido comenzo a absorber toda esa energia oscura que lo rodeaba, y dentro de el, en los pasillos de su mente y alma aparecia un peliblanco que tenia años sin recorrer ese lugar tan conocido por el. Bakura sonrio cuando se vio en el pasillo del alma de su Yadonushi, era tan igual y tan distinto a como lo recordaba que no sabia como sentirse en realidad.

A un lado de el comenzaba a formarse dea nada una puerta - _mi vieja habitacion_ \- penso con sorpresa al ver la puerta de su habitacion del alma igual a cuando vivia en la sortija y usaba el cuerpo de Ryou como propio. Se asomo con curiosidad y noto que era casi igual a la antigua, solo tenia unos minusculos cambios que ahora mismo no le importaban.

Cerro la puerta y comenzo a buscar la otra puerta que debia estar por hay, tenia que encontrar a su Yadonushi. Camino un poco y se sorprendio con lo que vio - _que tanto que te ha lastimado Zork?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertece, asi que ha leer!

El aspecto que tenian las habitaciones del alma concordaba con la personalidad, sentimientos, y acciones que caraterizaban a la persona a la cual pertenecia. Estaba decorada segun los gustos mas sinceros de la persona, solo viendo y analizando la habitacion podias saber como es en realidad esa persona a la cual pertenecia.

Por eso cuando Bakura logro encontrar la puerta a la habitacion del Alma se Ryou quedo estupefacto, nada mas el estado deteriorado y destruido de la puerta era un preambulo al corrompido interior que encontraria. Sinceramente tenia miedo por lo que encontraria dentro; segun el recordaba la habitacion del Alma de su Yadonushi estaba llena de luz, paz y tranquilidad; un lugar al cual iba cuando estaba arto de su propia habitacion llena de odio, sangre y dolor para descansar.

Pero si el daño a su alma y mente era tal que hasta deterioraba la puerta el interior deveria estar realmente debastado. Pero no iba a lograr nada atonito mirando la puerta, asi que trago saliva nervioso y abrio la puerta con cuidado, sentia que si la abria mas fuerte se romperia.

 _Voy a destruirte Zork, lo juro_ \- gruño Bakura en su mente luchando contra las ganas de llorar que sentia. La habitacion antes acojedora y comoda ahora era una maldita carcel fria y oscura, por ahora iba a ignorar toda la podredumbre que le rodeaba, necesitaba ver el estado real del alma de su Yadonushi.

Camino en medio de la penetrante oscuridad que parecia sofocar todo a su alrededor buscando a su Yadonushi, hasta que en una esquina vio el cuerpecito propenso del chico tirado y temblando - Ry que te han hecho?

El chico parecio escucharlo y reaccionar, se levanto asustado pegandose contra un pared gimiendo aterrado mientras le miraba con sus ojos desenfocados y vacios. A Bakura le parecio un animalito traumatizado y herido queriendo escapar, pero resignado a sufrir por falta de salida.

Ryou soy yo Bakura, no voy a lastimarte - dijo con suavidad intentado calmar el alma del chico aterrorizado, pero este solo gimio de nuevo y se pego mas contra la pared oscura detras de el. Bakura cambio de tactica, no llegaria a nada si seguia de esa manera, camino con lentitud pero firme mirando con tristeza como su luz se encogia en el suelo mirandolo con sus ojos dilatados del susto.

Con el corazon encogido lo recogio y se sento donde antes estaba con el chico en su regazo - ya Ry, estas a salvo aqui conmigo, no te voy a hacer daño - le hablaba en voz baja pasando su mano con suavidad por su espalda, lo tenia abrazado sintiendo como estaba de tenso y todos los violentos temblores que sacudian su cuerpo.

Paso un rato acariciando y calmando al menor hasta que le sintio dejar de temblar un poco, le reviso para notar que se habia quedado dormido o inconciente - _tengo que revisar su alma bien, pero no puedo hacerlo en esta oscuridad, casi no veo nada_ \- penso mirando con dolor a su alrededor la pronfunda oscuridad que cubria toda la habitacion.

Se levanto suspirando con el chico en sus brazos, y camino hasta llegar a su habitacion del alma. Ya dentro acosto a su Yadonushi en su enorme cama para revisar su cuerpo espiritual con seriedad, chasqueo sus dientes furioso ante el estado en que estaba.

Lo primero que noto fue que al parecer el alma de su luz no se habia desarrollado para nada en el tiempo que habia pasado, estaba exactamente de la misma forma en que cuando tenia 16 años o menos y acabo el drama con los elementos del milenio. El alma de las personaa crecia a medida que el cuerpo lo hacia, cierto habian casos donde el alma si era mas joven que el cuerpo y un ejemplo claro eran esos ancianos alegres que su interior estaba igual que cuando estaban jovenes por que vivieron una buena vida.

Pero era claro que su Yadonushi no entraba en esa categoria, un estancamiento de este tipo significaba el deseo de dejar de avanzar y vivir por un profundo trauma sufrido. Lo siguiente que vio fue la sorprendente cantidad de heridas que adornaban el delgado cuerpo, curar eso no iba a ser nada facil.

Y es que esas heridas no eran iguales a las del cuerpo fisico, estas eran heridas emocionales. Cada cortada, raspon y moreton era un golpe directo al corazon que dejaria una profunda cicatriz. Su Yadonushi realmente no necesitaba mas cicatricez en su alma de las que ya tenia, su ser ya estaba bastante lastimado despues del fiasco de los elementos del milenio para que pasara por toda esta mierda.

Dio gracias a Ra por su vanidad y que hasta su habitacion del alma tuviera un baño lujoso para asearse, fue hasta el para preparar un baño calido y regreso por el niño. Le quito todas esas ropas asquerosas y manchadas de sangre para meterlo en el agua tibia.

Paso mucho tiempo quitando la mugre y sangre acumulada en el cuerpo del chico hasta que le considero lo suficientemente limpio, lo seco con suavidad y vistio con una de las tunicas de lino suave que tenia guardada por hay. No vendo las heridas sangrantes era estupido, ellas seguirian sangrando y abiertas hasta que no se curara emocionalmente de todo el daño sufrido en su vida.

Esperaba que con la limpieza que le hizo al cuerpo espiritual de Ryou ayudaran en algo, ademas lo dejaria descanzar en la comodidad de su habitacion, mientras el iba a revisar a fondo la habitacion del alma de su luz, esperando ver algo que le de esperanza para curar el alma rota que dormia su su cama.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Despues de que Ishizu vendara y curara las multiples heridas que tenia Joey en su cuerpo, el grupo estaba esperando que despertara con impaciencia. Claro cada uno tenia distinta emociones ante eso; Malik y su Yami esperaban indiferentes el despertar, y ademas algo enojados todavia por las razones por las que el rubio estaba entre ellos; mientras los demas estaban nerviosos y anciosos por la situacion.

Todos contuvieron la respiracion cuando empezaron a ver lo ojos de muchacho abrirse, Seto se acerco a el cuando mirando a su alrededor confundido - Joey tranquilo estas aqui conmigo

Seto...? - le pregunto desorientado.

Si cachorro soy yo - le respondio feliz al verlo reaccionar.

Joey parecio mirar a su alrededor confundido antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el - donde estamos?

En una casa bajo tierra de los Ishtar - respondio ayudandolo a sentarse mejor - tambien estan tus amigos

Joey al escuchar eso miro a su alrededor de nuevo y hay fue cuando noto al grupo reunido a su alrdedor, Yugi le sonrio pmy se acerco tambien para abrazarlo suavemente - me alegro que estes de nuevo con nosotros Joey

Regrese...? - se dijo casi a si mismo pensativo, su cabeza estaba hecho un desastre y no recordaba mucho nada.

Zork te habia secuestrado Joey - le dijo Yami con seriedad acercandose

Al escuchar ese nombre parecio recordarlo todo, abrio mucho los ojos y miro a su alrededor de nuevo, su cabeza se habia despejado de golpe y recordo todo lo que habia sucedido con su persona - chicos...! Tea fue....

No pudo terminar gracias a Yugi que lo abrazo con suavidad - sabemos lo que paso con Tea-chan Joey, pero al menos tu estas aqui vivo y en recuperacion

Joey no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de llevar justicia a quien te llevo a ese estado - le dijo Seto cruzado de brazos.

Malik le gruño enojado, sabia a quien se referia el bastardo engañoso - Ryou no ha hecho nada por voluntad propia

El fue el culpable de que Joey terminara en manos de Zork! - le reclamo molesto el castaño.

Joey mientras los miraba confundido - porque dices que Ryou es culpable? El si estaba alli en ese momento, pero Zork le estaba haciendo daño tanto a el como a Tea y a mi

Todos se miraron entre ellos comenzando a preocuparse, Malik por su parte sentia que ahora si mataria a todos en esta habitacion si era lo que estaba pensando - estos imbesiles soñaron que un chico vestido de blanco les hacia daño a la perra y a ti, pero dinos tu version de lo que sucedio para yo poder gritarle a todos con todo el derecho

Joey con algo de dificultad les conto a todos los hechos que recordaba, sobre decir que Malik apretaba sus dientes furioso luego que la historia termino. Seto intento decir algo pero no pudo, el fuerte puñetazo que recibio lo mando a pegarse contra la pared detras de el - no digas nada, no me intereza y puedes dar gracias a los dioses que Akefia no esta aqui o si no tendrias es que estar corriendo por tu vida de mierda

Dicho esto el rubio Hikary salio furico de la habitacion, joder estaba demasiado enojado para comenzar a explicarlo. Dentro de la habitacion todos se habian quedado en un silencio culpable, Yugi bajo la mirada desepcionado de si mismo - no se porque confiamos en algo asi, es obvio que no podemos confiar en nada de lo que Zork nos mostrara

Yami mirando a su Aibou triste le abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho para consolarlo - arreglaremos esto y nos disculparemos con Ryou, detendremos a Zork y salvaremos al Hikary del ladron

_Regresando..._

Bakura regresaba a su habitacion algo desepcionado, la habitacion del alma de su Hikary era un agujero negro y vacio, no habia nada mas que oscueidad y frio congelante. Con razon su Yadonushi tenia una mirada tan lejana y muerta, su alma no tenia nada a lo que aferarse, no habian imagenes de gente querida o cosas que le gustaran, sin muebles o siquiera una cama.

Realmente no habia nada que arreglar alli, llego a su habitacion y vio despierto a su nervioso Hikary mirando a su alrededor confundido, cuando fijo su mirada en el comenzo a temblar acurrucandose aun mas entre las sabanas. Se acerco con lentitud hasta sentarse a un lado de el en la cama comenzando a pasar con cariño su mano por la blanca melena - Ry no voy a dañarte, soy Bakura recuerdas?

El niño se desenrrosco de las mantas donde estaba ara mirarlo, y el Yami se alegro al ver una chispa de reconocimiento - Kura..?

Si mi Yadonushi, soy yo - le confirmo abrazandolo contra su pecho.

Donde estamos? - le pregunto el chico confundido mirando su alrededor.

Estamos en mi vieja habitacion del alma dentro de tu mente, esta era mi morada cuando no estaba dentro de la sortija si no usando tu cuerpo Ry - le dijo acariciando espalda con cariño.

Ryou se quedo mirando ido el espacio unos minutos, y el Yami no sabia que decir - Como estas de nuevo aqui?

Es una larga historia Ry - le contesto suspirando - pero prometo contartela en cuanto tengamos mas tiempo

El chico se le quedo mirando por un rato hasta que pregunto en voz baja e infantil - Porque no tenemos tenemos tiempo Kura?

Porque Zork podria llegar pronto y separarnos Ry - le respondio con tristeza.

No quiero que me lleve Kura, me gusta estar contigo - le hablo con esa vez triste e infantil que rompia su corazon - aqui nada me lastima

Y yo quiero que siempre estes asi conmigo Ry - le dijo Bakura con cariño levantando su menton para mirarle a los ojos - pero tenemos que detener a Zork para esta asi y con tranquilidad, sabes que somos los unicos que podemos acabar definitivamente con el

.... Si lo hago prometes no abandonarme nunca? - le pregunto mirandolo intensamente - los demas lo hicieron, Kefi y los otros me entregaron a Zork

Bakura le sonrio con suavidad, era extraño verlo sonreir de esa forma - por supuesto que estare para siempre contigo, Te amo Yadonushi

Ademas Akefia no lo hizo Ry, el te quiere mucho - le aclaro acariciandole el cabello - fue un solo idiota el que lo hizo amor

Ryou se le quedo mirando de forna extraña por un tiempo, y Bakira tuvo miedo de haber dicho algo incorrecto - ... Me amas? Como asi?

Bakura se rio mas tranquilo ante esa pregunta, ademas le causo gracia la inocencia y ternura que tenia el chico sobre el aun con todo lo quehm habia sufrido - ya habra tiempo de mostrarte como te amo Yadonushi, por ahora creo que tienes que volver y disculpame por pedirte que sigas sufriendo por culpa de Zork... Pero esta es la unica forma, se que eres muy fuerte y lo lograras amor

En lo que termino de decir eso vio como el chico desaparecia de entre sus brazos dejando detras chispitas de colores - _Ryou volvio a su cuerpo..._

* * *

_Fuera de alli.._

Habia pasado tiempo desde que Zork no disfrutaba tanto con su Hikary, pero ahora era tiempo de seguir con sus planes y por eso se encontraba frente al cuerpo inmovil y herido del peliblanco intentando despertarlo.

Le vio moverse de prontoatontado por las heridas con una sonrisa - mascota averiguaste como crear la piedra ceremonial?

Si maestro, se como crearla - respondio el muchacho sumiso levantandose del suelo e ignorando el dolor de sus heridas - cuando quiera puedo crearla señor

Bien, lo haremos lo mas pronto posible - dijo el demonio feliz - necesitas algo?

Una piedra preciosa que pueda absorber gran cantidad de energia - le respondio con la vista pegada al suelo

El demonio acaricio la cara manchada de sangre y mugre del hikary con deleite; le encantaba como se veia lastimado, roto y manchado de sangre, derrepente y jugaba un poco mas con el cuerpo de su mascota. Jalo al chico pegandolo contra el y ambos desaparecieron, y reaparecieron en el escondite - te voy a dejar en tu lugar

Pasaron unos dias y nos encontramos en un salon hecho de piedra; el piso estaba forrado de intrincadas inscripciones, dibujos y cosas extrañas; frente a todo eso estaba un trono donde se sentaba el gran demonio Zork que sonreia realizado, un paso mas a sus planes estaba en marcha. Al centro se encontraba el Hikary peliblanco preparandose para realizar el hechizo y crear la piedra ceremonial que su amo necesitaba.

Adelante mascota, puedes comenzar - dijo el demonio sonriendo, mientras miraba atentamente las acciones del menor

De pronto las inscripciones en el suelo comenzaron a iluminarse, reaccionando a la magia y energia del peliblanco. Comenzo a formarse una neblina azulada muy clarita rodeando todo el lugar mientras el chico comenzaba a murmurar unas palabras incomprendibles. Paso un rato y el chico subio la voz, en ese instante el demonio desde el trono saco de su tunica la brillante esfera que encerraba toda la poderosa energia de Exodia. Rompio con su gran fuerza la esfera de forma que toda la energia comenzo a pulular de forma erratica por la zona.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, el Hikary habia levantado las manos y un diamante inmenso aparecio en medio de sus manos. La energia liberada comenzo a ser atraida por el Hikary que cantaba melodicamente en el antiguo egipcio y el diamante, a medida que iba acabandose el diamante junto al chico comenzaban a brillar, para cuando la energia se habia terminado el centro del lugar donde estaba el Hikary escandilaba.

Tanto asi que el demonio no podia mantener la mirada en el peliblanco, las inscripciones en el suelo alrededor del Hikary comenzaron a levitar y brillar de color oro, y fueron achicandose hasta fundirse con la bola brillante que era el chico. Para cuando el canto y el brillo fue disminuyendo el demonio pudo volver a mirar al Hikary todo habia terminado dejando ni rastro de evidencia del hechizo. Se levanto para ver mas de cerca que habia sucedido y encontro al peliblanco arrodillado en el suelo agarrando su garganta con fuerza.

Levanto su barbilla con aspereza para ver el resultado del hechizo, se sorprendio al ver que un grueso collar de oro habia aparecido, estiro aun mas al chico para revisarlo ignorando el gemido dolorido que salio de el. Comenzo a recorrer el tallado del oro y noto que el oro se extendia hasta su hombro y pecho - _esto no es un accesorio cualquiera, esta fundido con la piel y alma del chico_

Observo bien como todas las tallas e incripciones que ayudaron al hechizo se habian convertido en oro y fundido con la piel del cuello, hombros y pecho del Hikary. El diamante se habia vuelto mas pequeño e incrustado en la frente del peliblanco y resumaba de un pider increible - porque salio asi el hechizo mascota?

No se maestro, yo solo recree al pie de la letra las instrucciones que habia en Kul Elna - le respondio sumiso el pelibliblanci - puede ser que como no son las mismas condiciones esta vez, el resultado del hechizo salio distinto

Zork lo penso, y se dio cuenta de que si tenia sentido lo que decia su mascota. Ademas reviso la magia y energia que rodeaba al peliblanco, comprobando efectivamente que el hechizo no habia salido mal - _solo que de alguna forma mi mascota se convirtio en la nueva piedra ceremonial, un viviente y conciente_

 _Pero si es asi, como funcionara la nueva llave? -_ penso frunciendo el ceño para si mismo - _antes los elementos del milenio se encajaban en sus respectivos lugares en la roca ceremonial para abrir la puerta al mundo de los dioses o al reino de la sombras, como demonios funcionara ahora que la roca ceremonial esta viva y conciente?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Aqui volvi con otro capitulo de esta historia...
> 
> Ya saben que yugioh no me pertenece... Asi que ha leer!!

Actualmente nos encontramos de nuevo en la sala del alma de Bakura, el habia vuelto a entrar en su Hikary para ver como estaba su pequeño Yadonushi. Y eso nos lleva a como estan ahora, Ryou recostado boca abajo en la cama de su Yami casi dormido mientras este le hacia mimos en la espalda, detallando con cuidado las inscripciones doradas que habian quedado en la piel del cuerpo espiritual de su Hikary.

Te duelen aun Yadonushi? - pregunto se pronto refiriendose a las marcas doradas que habia recibido hace algunos dias.

Ya no tanto Kura - le respondio el otro con esa voz infantil y adormilada, estaba realmente comodo aqui con su Yami

Me alegro - dijo con cariño besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

Como esta Kefi? - pregunto Ryou sentandose de pronto, desde que Bakura estaba trabajando para reparar su alma tenia este tipo de comportamientos y sentimientos erraticos; a veces se reia, lloraba o se molestaba sin razon aparente.

Bakura lo atrajo hacia el para sentarlo en su regazo - Vigilando que el grupo del faraon no se meta en problemas

Malik esta bien? - pregunto de nuevo jugando como un niño con la ropa del Yami - y Yugi tambien como esta?

Bakura se rio, su Hikary se veia un poco loco sinceramente pero estaba mejor al vacio infernal que era antes - todos estan bien Yadonushi, no te preocupes

Pasaron un rato en silencio, el menor jugaba y revisaba a su Yami como si fuera la primera vez que lo veia en su vida, y Bakura no lo detenia su Hikary de ver en cuando le daba unos cuantos mimos placenteros - Kefi me extraña?

Akefia te extraña mucho Ry - le respondio tranquilo abrazando su cintura para detener un poco el movimiento del menor.

Kura suelta a Ry! - le grito pareciendo divertido luchando contra el agarre del menor.

Ah no, puedo aceptar que parezcas un poco loco pero comienzas a hablar como Mariku y tendremos problemas - le dijo en broma abrazando mas al menor contra su pecho.

Ryou le saco la lengua infantilmente haciendolo reir - Ryou habla como quiere!

Esta bien joder Ryou puede hablar como quiere - respondio extremadamente divertido besando la frente del menor con cariño - que esta planeando Zork ahora?

Creo que pronto buscara usar por fin el Libro del Milenio - le respondio apoyando su cabeza en su hombro - quiere hacer la llave ya para salir de su encierro, ademas tiene curiosidad por como seran los elementos del milenio ahora que yo soy la piedra ceremonial

Yo tambien quiero ver eso - comento el otro pensativo - aunque no quiero que salgas lastimado, no se que saldra de ese hechizo y eso me tiene preocupado

Siempre salgo lastimado Kura - le dijo el peliblanco en ese tono infantil y suave que habia abquirido su alma, y Bakura se entristecio al darse cuenta de que era cierto - pero despues que detengamos a Zork podras protegerme para siempre y nunca nada dolera de nuevo verdad Kura?

Claro que si Ry, te protegere con mi vida si es necesario - respondio con seguridad abrazandolo - Te amo Ry y despues que salgamos de esta seras tratado como el pequeño angel que eres, ni los mismos dioces podras decir algo contra ti

Shi! Kura ama Ry! Y Ry tambien ama Kura - exclamo el Hikary emocionado abrazando al Yami con fuerza, Bakura no esperaba la fuerza detras de ese abrazo y ambos calleron en un monton en el suelo - Ryou mato de amor a Kura!

 _Definitivamente tengo que arreglar su cabeza, sigue hablando como el desquisiado de Mariku y me volvera loco... Por que demonios Zork tenia que joder tanto a mi Hikary?_ \- penso Bakura sobando su cabeza del golpe que recibio, realmente no le molestaban los "ataques amorosos" que tenia su Yadonushi con el... Solo queria que dejara de hablar como el psicopata Yami egipcio.

El menor se veia divertido sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, pero Bakura vio de pronto como la expresion del menor se ensombrecio - Zork vendra a buscarme Kura, necesito irme y perdon...

No Yadonushi, perdoname tu a mi por tener que dejarte sufrir asi - le dijo y vio al menor darle uno de esos intentos de sonrisa extraña que tenia para desaparecer en pequeños destellos de luz.

Paso un rato antes de que el Yani desapareciera tambien del lugar, para reaparecer en un lugar blanco y vacio donde lo esperaba la mujer peliblanca de siempre - Buen dia Señora Melek

Hola hijo mio - saludo tambien la mujer con una sonrisa - confio en que nuestra Luz esta bien y en proceso de recuperarse

Yadonushi esta cada dia mejor, pero no estara realmente bien hasta cuando Zork sea detenido - respondio Bakura mosqueado, el sabia como cuidar de su Yadonushi.

No te molestes Bakura, pregunto por Ryou porque me preocupa - le dijo de forma tranquilizadora y divertida - por cierto, el hechizo salio como debia?

Bakura la miro serio antes e responder - Si Yadonushi posee la piedra dentro de su cuerpo, o el es la piedra es la misma mierda

Entonces todo va segun lo planeado - suspiro la señora preocupada - Zork no ha intentado hacerle algo a Ryou por lo que sucedio con el hechizo no?

Todavia no ha intentado nada - Bakura se lleno de ira ante el mero pensamiento de Zork asesinando a su Yadonushi - y espero que no lo intente, o si no vera lo que es verme realmente enojado...

* * *

_Fuera de alli..._

Zork estaba extremadamente contento, sus planes por fin estaban dando sus frutos. No habia avanzado mas por que necesitaba asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto. Le tenia un poco preocupado eso que su mascota era la piedra ceremonial ahora, pero habia tenido que conformarse con como salieron las cosas.

Primero penso en matar al chico para que la piedra ya no respirara y fuera como antes, pero no sabia que repercuciones traeria eso o problemas y necesitaba al Hikary vivo todavia. Ademas planificar eso de matarlo sin afectar el hechizo hecho para crear la piedra ceremonial supondria un tiempo molesto que no queria perder. Asi que se resigno a dejarla la cosa como estaba, quisa y podria ser mejor que su mascota tenga ese poder asi puede controlarlo de mejor forma.

Asi que ya era hora de continuar, por eso se encontraba buscando a su mascota para llevarlo ante el libro y descubrir la formula de los elementos del milenio - ven conmigo mascota

Juntos caminaron hasta uno de los grandes salones que habian en la guarida, al centro estaba un pequeño pedestal que contenia el libro del milenio cerrado. Se acerco hasta el libro jalando al Hikary consigo - dale de tu energia y alma al libro para que me revele sus secretos

El chico no se nego a lo pedido, se coloco detras del pedestal donde estaba el libro y comenzo a ser rodeado por una pequeña aura azulada. El libro parecio reaccionar ante ella, comenzando a absorberla. Ryou a penas sintio al libro comenzar a comer su energia puso una expresion de incomodidad, sentia su alma ser registrada por algo y su energia ser drenada dejandolo extremadamente debilitado.

Zork con una amplia sonrisa veia al libro abrirse solo, lo que no esperaba era que una figura se materializara a penas el libro estaba abierto - quien eres tu?

El anciano que habia aparecido lo miro sin decir nada, Zork se estaba molestando e iba a arremeter contra el cuando este hablo - no tengo nombre, pero soy el mismo libro que estas solicitando ver, considerame como la cociencia dentro de el

No sabia que el libro hacia algo como esto - comento algo sorprendido el demonio ante eso.

Nunca me he manifestado ante nadie - le respondio con serenidad - lo hice contigo por que me gusto bastante la ofrenda que me diste

Zork noto que miraba al Hikary intensamente, mientras este no se daba cuenta de nada, solo tenia la mirada agacha y se veia a punto de colapsar por el agotamiento - sabia que mi mascota seria de tu agrado

Umm... Pero no me tragiste aqui para conversar de nimiedades no? - pregunto retoricamente el anciano quitando la mirada del pequeño peliblanco - que hechizo quieres del libro?

Quiero volver a crear los articulos del milenio - le respondio sonriendo con crueldad - deseo ser por fin libre del reino de las sombras y para ello necesito la llave de mi celda

Hace muchos años un humano quiso eso mismo, pero era muy sobervio y no quise mostrarle realmente lo que tenia que hacer - comento distraidamente - creo una version debil de la llave

Conoci a ese hombre tambien - comento tambien Zork - pero a mi me diras como hacer una llave correcta no?

Claro, pero he notado que la piedra necesaria para hacer el ritual a cambiado - dijo mirandolo directamente.

Tsk! Si los dioses destruyeron la antigua junto a la antigua llave - abmitio el demonio con ira - afecta en algo que mi mascota sea la nueva piedra?

Si afecta un poco, pero al final se creara de todas maneras la llave - respondio - solo que no sera de la forma en que estaba antes

Osea que los elementos del milenio seran distintos? - pregunto confundido Zork.

No sabria decirte, en este punto el resultado del ritual es impredecible - le respondio sereno - solo puedo asegurarte de que se creara la llave, pero como sera esa llave no lo se

Ante eso el demonio se vio algo irritado - Eres el libro del milenio, como no vas a saber que saldra de un hechizo?

La magia es muy impredecible, y mas este tipo de magia que involucra tanta sangre y energia - respondio sin inmutarse por la ira del ser a su lado - estas manejando almas, sangre y magia que no son tuyas solamente. Nunca se sabra que es lo que puede salir de eso

Tsk - chasqueo molesto por tener tantas variables juntas que podrian poner en peligro sus planes - al menos me das seguridad de que la llave se cree, pero si no se como es como voy a usarla?

Eso es otra cosa que tendras que aprender por ti mismo, al igual que lo hiciste anteriormente con los articulos del milenio - contesto y empezo a desaparecer asi como vino - me tengo que ir ya el chico esta quedado sin alma y si muere no podras realizar el hechizo

Mientras mas desaparecia Zork veia como en el libro comenzaban a mostrarse la instrucciones para el hechizo, sonriendo comenzo a leer ignorando como el Hikary caia al suelo respirando entrecortadamente - _no tiene mucha diferencia al hechizo que uso Aknadin, solo que sin el oro... Pero aun debo sacrificar las 99 personas para crear la llave..._ \- pensaba mientras leia el hechizo a profundidad, necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Hace dos dias Yami y los demas habian sido alertados por los dioses de que Zork intentaria este mismo dia recrear los articulos del milenio, por eso el grupo se estaba preparando para ir a detener ese ritual maldito y de paso rescatar al Hikary lastimado que el demonio tenia.

Habian intentado localizar a Akefia, pero parecia que la tierra se lo habia tragado, no pudieron encontrar ni rastro de el. Pero eso no era raro, el era un maestro ladron y desaparecer es una de sus especialidades. Por ello se resignaron a hacer esto solos, y cuando tuvieran al Hikary en su poder esperaban que el ladron regresara para enmedar las cosas entre todos.

Los dioses les habian dado tambien la direccion precisa de donde Zork realizaria el ritual, al parecer ya no necesitaba hacerlo en Kul Elna por que la piedra ceremonial ya no se encontraba alli. Pero eso generaba otra pregunta muy importante, de donde sacara la piedra ceremonial y como hizo para rehacerla? Se suponia que en Kul Elna estaba enterrado el secreto de como crearla y el nunca entro alli.

Aunque no era el momento de preguntarse ese tipo e cosas, debian poner manos a la obra y detener a Zork - estan listos chicos?

Si Yami, todos estamos listos - le respondio su luz sonriendole.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Zork estaba feliz, sus planes estaban por terminar e iba a ser por fin libre para sumergir este mundo en oscuridad y agonia. Actualmente estaba en un gigantesco templo antiguo, au alrededors habian varios jeroglificos y dibujos adornando las paredes, en el piso habia un pentagrama de diseño elaborado y con mas jeroglificos.

Al centro de todo habia un pedestal donde se encontraba arrodillado el Hikary peliblanco totalmente inmobilizado, sus brazos estaban encadenados por encima de su cabeza, alrededor de su cuello habia otra cadena corta unida al suelo, mientras sus piernas estaban unidas al suelo y sus ojos vendados. El como piedra ceremonial tenia que estar al centro de todo.

Rodeando al Hikary desde lejos estaban varios hombres con sus facciones totalmente tapadas, ellos se encargarian de recitar el hechizo. Afuera se encontraban 99 de sus seguidores, se habia ahorrado el problema de secuestrar personas para sacrificarlas, mejor usar los inutiles que ya tenia disponible.

Dio la señal para que comenzara el hechizo y sus hinbres comenzaron a recitarlo, este era un hechizo largo, 3 dias completos antes de que el hechizo este realmente culminado. Las primeras hora eran especiales, prepararian el ambiente que aprovecharia la energia que irian soltando los hombres cuando morian.

Estaban por terminar esas primeras horas cuando una fuerte explosion sacudio sus alrededores, molesto por la interrupcion vio como Slifer entraba por la puerta dañando todo lo que habian avanzado en el hechizo. Gruño de ira cuando vio al faraon entrar seguido de todo su maldito grupo, confia en ellos para que siempre arruinen sus planes.

Como mierdan sabian que estaba aqui? - gruño con enojo.

No puedes esconderte para siempre de los dioses Zork - le dijo Atem con seriedad - y tus planes llegan hasta aqui

Hump, cierto que interrumpiste el principio de mi hechizo, pero no detendras mis planes - respondio Zork con sobervia.

Ya veremos - dijo Yami haciendo que Slifer se envolviera alrededor de el y el grupo protectoramente.

Pero Zork siempre tenia un plan de respaldo, aunque le daba rabia que al parecer hoy no seria el dia en que seria verdadera y completamente libre. Sus hombres comenzaron a desaparecer a penas se dieron cuenta de que ya todo estaba listo por hoy, pero Yami no iba a dejar que Zork se le escapara, asi que el mismo ordeno que Slifer atacara frenandole el paso.   
Tsk! Crees que me detendras? - dijo el demonio irritado, pensando en como demonios haria para salir de aqui con su mascota. Si tuviera todos sus poderes completos seria pan comido, pero no los tenia por desgracia.

Otro ataque de Slifer lo hizo alejarse del lugar donde estaba antes de que el cuerpo que usaba fuera destruido - _maldita sea! Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, no puedo contar con mi Hikary por que esta inmobilizado y quitarle toda esa porqueria de encima para llevarmelo o que me ayude sera un gigantesco problema..._

De pronto se sacudio la tierra de nuevo, pero esta vez no por culpa de Slifer. Un hueco aparecio en una pared a su costado por la cual vio entrar con mucha irritacion al monstruo Ka de Akefia y sobre el se encontraba el ladron mirandolo con el seño fruncido - mira quien llego, el patetico ladron... No me digas que ahora eres amigo del faraon y su grupo?

No me importa lo que digas y tampoco ellos - le respondio sin ninguna emocion - solo vine por mi Hikary, tu y el faraon puede pudrirse en el infierno por lo que a mi me importa

Tsk! Y quien dijo que te dejare llevarte a mi mascota? - pico burlon, se le estaba ocurriendo un plan pero necesitaba que el ladron mordiera el anzuelo para llevarlo acabo.

Akefia ignoro lo que cualquiera le decia y avanzo hasta donde Ryou estaba todavia inmovilizado en el centro de todo. Con cuidado le libero todos los amarres que tenia y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho - estas bien Ryou?

Pero este no le contesto, simplemente se quedo mirando al suelo entre sus brazos - que le hiciste bastardo!?

Nada, solo que su maestro no le ha dado permiso de hablar - dijo sonriendo el demonio - ven aqui mascota!

A penas el Hikary peliblanco escucho la orden se solto rapidamente del agarre de Akefia y fue donde estaba el demonio de pie, que sonrio socarronamente a todo el grupo - el no quieres ir contigo luego que ustedes lo cambiaron como a un objeto

Ryou! No tienes que obedecerlo, podemos protegerte de el! - grito Malik avanzando preocupado intentado hacer entrar en razon al menor.

El no te escuchara, yo soy su maestro y al unico que obedece - se mofo Zork divertido, colocando una mano en la cabeza del niño a su lado - el es mio!

Pero no lo sera por mucho! - grito Yami de pronto haciendo que su dios egipcio atacara donde estaba Zork

Haz algo ya! - ordeno Zork gruñando al Hikary peliblanco

Levantandose de donde habia caido por el ataque del dragon, el hikary se levanta y rapidamente con un poco de su magia convoca a su propio monstruo Ka. Change of Heart aparecio detras de su maestro mirando a todos en el sitio calculadoramente.

Asi comenzo una pequeña batalla entre el Hikary peliblanco y el grupo, pero nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacia Zork mientras todos estaban ocupados en el chico, solo Akefia que estaba al margen obsercando todo noto las acciones del demonio, pero no dijo o hizo algo al respecto. Para cuando lo hicieron los demas ya era muy tarde - bien Faraon nos dejas ir o tu luz paga las consecuencias, tu decides!

Yami se giro y vio aterrado como Zork habia tomado de rehen a su Hikary - sueltalo! - grito para moverse a intentar atacarlo.

Atacame y cortare la garganta de tu luz faraon - le grito con burla sosteniendo una daga contra el cuello del tricolor.

Yami dudo por unos segundos simplemente por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Zork aprovechara que el grupo estaba distraido y desaparecio llevandose al Hikary tricolor consigo - YUGI!!! - grito desesperado su Yami cuando dejo de verlo a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leeremos una próxima vez!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Buen dia espero que esten bien y disfrutando de esto!
> 
> Con tristeza debo decir que ya estamos casi en la recta final de esta historia, agradezco mucho a los que han estado conmigo a lo largo de todo el trayecto de esta historia...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, asi que ha leer!

Yami se quedo mirando atonito donde una vez estubo Yugi siendo apresado por Zork, no podia creer que su pequeña luz se le fuera arrancada de esa forma. Giro la mirada y vio al Hikary peliblanco aun arrinconado donde estaba siendo protegido por su espiritud Ka.

Yo puedo intentar velar por que no sufra mucho daño - escucho decir en voz baja al chico - pero necesito que me dejes ir sin problemas...

Yami lo dudo, realmente no sabia que hacer en su posicion pero la seguridad de su Hikary era primero... Por eso bajo la mirada e hizo que su dios Egipcio desapareciera - porfavor cuidalo y regresalo con bien, perdon por lo que te pude haber hecho...

No se de que podria disculparte, tampoco es que recuerdo mucho - respondio en la misma voz - pero hare lo que pueda para que el este bien, el fue amable conmigo cuando estuve en su casa...

Terminando de decir eso desaparecio del lugar dejando a todos en el sitio tristes y desepcionados con loque habia pasado, aunque ninguno noto la mirada de complicidad que sse dieron Akefia y su Luz antes de que el chico se fuera.

Ryou reaparecio en el escondite de siempre, donde Zork estaba en la oficina arrojando cosas mientras gruñia enojado. Miro a un lado donde estaba acurrucado el pequeño tricolor aterrado, se acerco disimuladamente y acaricio su cabeza para calmarlo un poco, y tambien para hacerle saber que no estaba solo como el queria que fueran hecho hace tantos años.

Vio al chico levantar la mirada e intentar decir algo, pero rapidamente le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, lo ultimo que queria era que Zork se fijara en ellos cuando estaba tan enojado. Paso un rato donde Zork se desahogaba con las cosas para fortuna de los dos Hikary's atrapados con el, hasta que parecio terminar de arrojar cosas suspirando y acomodandose las ropas desordenadas por su arrebato.

Ryou se asusto cuando el demonio giro la mirada hacia ellos, no le gustaba para nada el brillo que tenian sus ojos rojos - bien al parecer mis planes no se cumplieron hoy... Pero tengo una nueva mascota con la cual jugar - dijo el hombre con maldad acercandose a ellos - te alegra tener un compañero?

Ryou no contesto, no se sentia capaz de ello, ademas Zork no le habia dicho que hablara y queria evitar el mayor dolor posible, por el y el otro Hikary atrapado consigo - que puedo jugar con ustedes?

Ryou tampoco respondio solo bajo la mirada sintiendo la respiracion del hombre en su cuello - ya se, tengo tiempo que no estoy dentro de ti mascota, es hora de que cumplas con tu deber y complazcas a tu amo... Tambien enseñale a tu nuevo compañero como son las cosas

Al parecer no podia proteger tanto como queria al otro Hikary, el demonio los violaria a ambos sin importar lo que hiciera. Se dejo llevar por el hombre intentando tranquilizar sin decir nada al tricolor, pero no lo logro, este estaba sumamente aterrado por lo que el demonio le haria.

Fueron llevados hasta la habitacion donde siempre el chico de cabello blanco estaba encerrado y arrojados sobre la cama con brusquedad. Por varias horas Zork torturo, violo y maltrato a los dos Hikary's a su merced de las formas mas dolorosas que pudo.

Hasta que parecio por fin saciar por ahora su sed de sadismo y sangre, y salio de la habitacion encerrandolos. Dentro Yugi se encontraba desnudo y acurrucado temblando en un pequeño lugar de la cama, sumamente traumatizado y sangrando por todo lo que habia sufrido. Mientras Ryou estaba en otro lugar mirando al techo sin ningun tipo de expresion.

Ambos sangraban y sentian un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo - Ryou... Siempre es asi de malo? - pregunto Yugi en un hilo de voz, su garganta no daba para mas despues de gritar tanto.

Por desgracia si... Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tu pareja vendra a buscarte pronto - le respondio en voz baja, sumamente cansado.

Perdon... Nosotros debimos habete buscado hace tanto tiempo y no fuera pasado todo esto - el tricolor sollozaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor - perdonanos por dejarte sufrir tanto Ryou

No te preocupes, pronto no sufrire mas - dijo Ryou cerrando los ojos y dejandose caer felizmente en la inconciencia, el otro le siguio poco despues.

* * *

_Con_ _Bakura..._

Entonces el grupo del faraon intervino con el hechizo - repitio Bakura acariciando con cariño la blanca melena del chico recostado comodamente en su pecho - tambien Zork secuestro en medio de la batalla y violo junto contigo a la luz del faraon, me falta algo?

Nop Kura - le respondio Ryou que acababa de contarle todo lo qque habia vivido desde que se vieron la ultima vez. Estaba muy comodo en lo brazos de su Yami y le gustaban bastante los mimos que recibia.

Se escuchara horrible pero me alegro que el enano sufra al menos un poco lo que tu sufriste para que te entiendan el y el faraon idiota - dijo Bakura mosqueado - aunque si no fueran intervenido todo esto se pudo a ver evitado y ya Zork estaria en mis garras

La proxima vez no podran intervenir - aseguro Ryou con la mirada algo perdida - el reinado de Zork esta por terminar y nada ni nadie podra detener eso

Bakura sonrio maliciosamente ante eso, sus ojos parecian brillar de forma demoniaca y las sombras bailaron a su alrededor por unos instantes - y tu vas a estar a mi lado cada minuto de ello, Zork va a pagar por todo lo que te hizo... Solo necesitamos que termine de crear los elementos del milenio, no sabe en que problema se esta metiendo

* * *

_Poco tiempo despues..._

_Esta vez no abran interrumpciones_ \- penso el demonio enojado, este era el dia en que repetia el hechizo para crear los elementos del milenio, todo estaba configurado igual que aquel dia con la diferencia de que a su lado estaba ataddo y a su merced la luz del faraon.

Mientras tanto el faraon y el resto de sus compañeros estaban terminando de prepararse para dar otro asalto contra Zork, sabian donde estaba y Yami estaba decidido a recuperara su luz que le fue arrebatada tan cruelmente - vamos tenego que ir a salvar a mi Aibou - dio la orden para salir

Cuando derrepente escuchan la trampilla de la casa subterranea abrirse de pronto, se tensan pensando que alguno de los seguidores de Zork venia a atacarlos. Pero ve llegar al ladron haciendolos respirar aliviados - vienes a unirte a nosotros? Estoy seguro que junto podremos detenerlo para siempre

No vengo a unirme a ustedes, y ustedes tampoco saldran de aqui - les respondio Akefia mirandolos con seriedad y confundiendolos - Zork hara sus malditos elementos del milenio y ustedes no intenvendran en eso esta vez

De que estas hablando? - pregunto Malik confundido

Si Akefia que demonios estas pensando? Si Zork hace esas cosas de nuevo podra ser libre del reino de las sombras y nada ni nadie podra detenerlo! - gruño Yami mirandolo enojado - tenemos que ir a detenerlo! Y si tu no quieres ayudarnos lo haremos nosotros mismos!

No seas imbesil faraon, ustedes no podran detenerlo... Nadie puede vencerlo ahora mismo, el esta hecho de todo el odio y rencor humano, ademas de que el reino de las sombras lo proteje por ser su rey - informo Akefia tranquilo - mientras el reino de la sombras lo proteja no podra ser destruido, solo debilitado lo suficiente para no poder molestar mas por un tiempo pero no destruido como lo quiero

Debe haber una forma de acabar con el! - grito en respuesta Yami - podemos encontrar la manera juntos Akefia, solo debes quitarte de en medio! Maldita sea, el tiene nuestras luces! No te importa Ryou?

Estoy haciendo toda esta mierda por Ryou y tu luz regresara a ti en cuanto toda esta mierda se termine - respondio sereno - juntos no vamos a lograr una mierda mas que estorbar, no vamos a salir de esta miersa hasta que yo diga y eso es definitivo

Yami gruño al escuchar eso y se propuso usar su magia para quitar al ladron de en medio, necesitaba ir por su luz ahora! Pero con horror se dio cuenta de que su magia no respondia para nada - no intentes usar tu magia Yami, selle todo este lugar para que ni tu o los demas puedan invocar su Ka o hacer ningun tipo de hechizo... Ya les abverti, se quedaran aqui hasta que yo diga y nada ni nadie ppdra cambiar eso

No puedes hacernos esto bastardo! - grito indigando el tricolor seguido de los demas detras de el.

Si puedo y lo hice, asi que callate faraon que tus gritos me dan dolor se cabeza - dijo Akefia de forma distraida, parecia estar escuchando algo a lo lejos - ya Zork comenzo el hechizo, solo tienes que esperar un poco y podras ser el estupido heroe que siempre eres... - de hay en adelante no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo donde estaba ignorando los gritos y ruegos sin inmutarse.

Zork estaba increiblemente contento, su hechizo estaba avanzando y el faraon o sus idiotas seguidores no habian venido a molestar. Le parecia en extremo raro eso, pero no podia quejarse ahora, llevaba solo unas pocas horas y este hechizo llevaba tres dias enteros sin descanso, todavia quedaba mucho tiempo para que algo saliera mal por desgracia.

En este punto era que habia interrumpido la primera vez, sus hombres estaban por terminar sus cantos y era hora de que entrara el sacrificio. Gruñia casi esperando que el faraon veniera en este momento a joder sus planes, pero nada paso y el primero de sus hombres que iba a sacrificar entro a la sala sin dudarlo.

Vio con emocionado como las marcas que adornaban las paredes y suelo comenzaban a brillar de color morado, las sombras se movian alrededor del lugar y su mascota inmovilizada en el centro de rodo alegremente. El hombre que iba a sacrificarse avanzo hasta quedar parado frente al Hikary y las sombras cubrieron su cuerpo completamente, pasaron unos minutos y las sombras se dispersaron de nuevo a donde estaban, y ni rastros quedaban del hombre.

Al principio Zork estaba muy dudoso de esto, la primera vez que se hizo este hechizo para crear los elementos del milenio las personas sacrificadas eran arrojadas vivas en un caldero lleno de oro hirviendo. Su alma y cuerpos se fundieron con el oro haciendolo increiblemente poderoso, pero estaba vez no fuego ni oro. Supuso que este cambio se debia a todo lo que habia pasado, pero eso hacia preguntarse aun mas como serian los elementos del milenio y de que estarian hechos?

Con paciencia vio a sus hombres entrar uno a uno y ser devorados por las sombras, que crecian un poco con cada hombre que se sacrificaba. El tiempo pasaba con lentitud a medida que mas y mas hombres entraban, ya habia pasado poco mas de la mitad del segundo dia y Zork se sentia satisfecho, su hechizo iba como deberia y nadie habia venido a intervenir - _en pocas horas podre ser libre por fin...! Esta vez no habra faraon ni nadie que pueda vencerme_

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta una sombra oscura y llena de rabia se movia alrededor de la sala mirando atentamente los acontecimientos, nadie podia detectarla dado que era tan parecida a la misma energia oscura de Zork que no se podia diferenciar. Pero parecia crecer en fuerza y poder junto a los sacrificios, pero aun asi no podia ser detectado por nadie, las mismas sombras escondian y protegian su presencia incluso de su Rey.

En la casa escondida de Malik el grupo ya estaba desesperado, Akefia no los habia dejado salir en casi dos dias, y ese era casi el tiempo que el demonio necesita a para terminar su hechizo - Akefia maldita sea! Dejanos salir ahora!

Que te hace pensar que por que me grites te dejare salir? - dijo el peliblanco sin moverse de su lugar, es mas no se habia movido de alli en todo el tiempo que habia pasado, simplemente estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y la respiracion pareja, esto era lo primero que decia en todo ese tiempo - los dejare salir cuando sea el momento, no antes...

El momento de que bastardo!? Se nos esta haciendo tarde y Zork esta por acabar de crear los malditos elementos! - grito Yami furioso - estas traicionandonos por que Zork te prometio algo imbesil? No seas idiota, el no cumplira nada de lo que te prometio!

No soy tan idiota para volver a hacer un trato con el estupido faraon - respondio mosqueado - no es por el que los detengo, tengo otras razones

Yami no respondio nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando con ira. Pasaron unas horas mas donde el grupo esperaba desesperado intentando convencer al ladron que los dejara salir, hasta que vieron al peliblanco sonreir con malicia y girar a mirarlos - pueden salir a hacer lo que quieran, solo intenten no estorbar

Dicho eso las sombras parecieron cobrar vida para rodearlo y desaparecer sorpresivamente de donde estaba, el grupo se miro sorprendido por uno segundos pero no esperaron mas para salir a pelear con Zork. No entendian que estaba sucediendo, pero igualmente estaban decididos a pelear contra el demonio y destruirlo esta vez para siempre.

En el templo donde se estaba realizando el hechizo para crear los elemento del milenio, el demonio se encontraba contento mientras supervisaba con alegria el hechizo llegando casi a su fin. El ultimo de los sacrificios entraba por la puerta y era consumido por las sombras, las cuales ya estaban enormes y bailaban por el lugar haciendolo mas oscuro y tenebroso de lo que ya era.

Al mismo tiempo el canto se detenia y en el hechizo anterior este era el momento donde se vaciaba el caldeto de oro hirviente sobre la piedra ceremonial para que la magia formara los elementos del milenio. Pero esta vez no habia oro ni piedra como tal, y por eso es que veia con atencion lo que estaba por suceder al igual que la sombra ominiosa que rondaba por la zona sin que nadie se fijara en ella.

Por uno instantes no paso nada, la sombras simplemente paseaban por el lugar sin razon aparente, hasta que los dibujos e inscripciones que adornaban las paredes comenzanron a volverse completamente negras y ser consumidas tambien por las sombras que subian por las paredes del lugar cubriendolo. Cuando la ultima desaparecio las sombras volvieron a bajar y se reunian en el centro donde estaba el Hikary peliblanco inmobilizado, fueron formando una pequeña bola negra que encerro al chico por completo y asi se quedo.

Zork sentia el gigantesco poder que emanaba de esa bola negra y oscura, no se movia de su ligar por miedo a alterar algo y su trabajo se dañara, pero las ancias por ver el resultado del hechizo lo estaban matando. Aunque estaba sumamente confundido, el faraon y su grupo no habian venido todavia a intervenir, para este punto deberia esta luchando contea ellos para entretenerlos y que no interrumpieran su hechizo, pero ya no importaba.

Yami y mis amigos te dentendran Zork - le escucho decir con firmeza al Hikary tricolor a su lado - confio en ellos y se que te detendran, no vas a ganar

Que gracioso niño - se burlo cin malicia - no se si te has dado cuenta pero creo que ya gane, en minutos los elementos del milenio renaceran y podre ser libre

No importa las circunstancias, se que no ganaras Zork - el Hikary.hablaba con mucha firmeza y seguridad, este demonio pagaria por todo lo que habia hecho sufrir a sus amigos.

Zork se carcajeo con maldad - ya veremos niño ya veremos

Su conversacion fue interrumpida por la repentina explosion de la bola de sombras, que libero una cantidad tremenda de energia que incluso hizo que Zork se estremesiera un poco. El demonio sonrio para acercarse a donde todavia habian algunas sombras rodeando al Hikary, para ver lo que habia sucedido.

A fuera estaban llegando Yami y sus compañeros, estaban por irrumpir en el templo cuando una fuerte oleada de energia los hizo temblar - que demonios es eso?

No se, pero siento que no puede ser nada bueno - respondio Yami a la pregunta de Malik que estaba a su lado - maldito ladron de tumbas

Dentro Zork veia con atencion al Hikary todavia arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada agacha, pero ya libre de sus ataduras ya que estas parecian aberse derretido - _donde demonios estan los elementos del milenio?_ \- se preguntaba mentalemente observando todo a su alrededor.

Estan conmigo - le respondio en voz baja el Hikary subiendo la mirada.

Yo no dije nada - gruño Zork mirandolo con intencidad, principalmente el como su ojo izquierdo se habia puesto dorado brillante y unas bonitas marcas negras decoraban su cara cerca de ese ojo.

No es necesario, el ojo del milenio siempre ha tenido el poder de leer la mente - le recordo con voz monotona mirandolo directamente.

Zork comenzo a observar bien al chico, ademas de las marcas en su ojo su cuello portaba una marcas negras a juego con las anteriores y que se asemejaban peligrosamente al collar de milenio. En la parte de arriba de su brazo estaba la silueta de la balanza del milenio decorada con lineas que rodeaban el brazo como un grueso brazalete.

Su muñeca izquierda tenia la silueta de la barra del milenido decorada pareciendo otro brazalete pero mas fino, por ultimo en uno de sus tobillos estaba la silueta de la llave del milenio - tienes en tu pecho la silueta del anillo y el puzzle no?

No tengo espejo, asi que no lo se - le respondio sereno el peliblanco - solo se que estan por que les siento, pero no se donde estan

Esos son los elementos no? Y si alguien quiere usarlos por separado? - pregunto curioso por saber mas de estos nuevos elemento del milenio.

Se los presto - respondio con simpleza, hay fue que Zork se dio cuenta con algo de asombro de que el Hikary parecia ya no tenerle miedo.

Estas olvidando quien es tu maestro no mascota? - gruño Zork intentando darle un golpe, pero no conto con que las sombras que reinaba se revelaran contra el y protegieran a Hikary.

Temo decirte que ya no tengo maestro Zork, y no soy una mascota... - le gruño el peliblanco - y mi nombre es Ryou si no lo recuerdas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la próxima!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui le vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya falta aun menos para llegar al final, por eso agradezco a todos los que han leido y votado por mi historia!
> 
> Pero en fin sigamos con el capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio

Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma mocoso del demonio? - gruño Zork entre furioso y sorprendido, nunca penso que el Hikary tuviera alguna vez el valor de revelarse despues de todo lo que le habia hecho.

Ya no soy tu mascota, nunca lo he sido - le respondio serenamente Ryou - y ahora menos que soy el conducto de las sombras

Zork lo miro confundido ante esa afirmacion - que quieres decir?

Tu mismo me convertistes en aquello que abre la puerta la Reino de las Sombras, el reino me habla y protege por que soy uno con el - explico con calma, de pronto el Hikary giro la mirada haciendo que Zork tambien lo hiciera por reflejo,para ver al grupo del faraon entrar mirando confundidos la escena - soy la llave y guardian de los Elementos del Milenio, ya no puedes lastimarme jamas

Yami se adelanto y se planto con firmeza cerca de los dos - Que estas pasando aqui?

Si estas buscando a Yugi el esta alli - le dijo el peliblanco señalando el lugar - te recomiendo que vayas por el

Crees que le dejare ir por el tan facilmente? - gruño Zork haciendo que Yami dudara, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que sucedia.

Si, vas a dejarlo ir a buscarlo porque tienes mayores problemas que evitar que el faraon se reuna con su Hikary - contesto casi como si se estubiera burlando de el aunque su voz no haya cambiado de la neutra de siempre

El demonio estaba sumamente enojado, como es que sus planes se habian torcido de esta forma? - yo soy el Rey del Reino de las Sombras! Por que demonios me desobedeces si eres tan parte de ese reino!

Ahora si estaba seguro que el chico se estaba burlando de el a juzgar por el ligero brillo que abquiria su mirada mayormente muerta, el muy bastardo estaba disfrutando de esto - Por que las mismas sombras estan confundidas, no saben quien es su Rey

Quien te crees que eres para hablarle al maestro Zork de esa manera! - gruñero los tontos que habian hecho el hechizo, Ryou e incluso Zork voltearon a verlos con fastidio. Pero no estuvieron por mucho tiempo, sombras y nieblas purpura comenzo a salir de las paredes para tragarlos sin dejarle espacio a nadie para reaccionar.

Me habia olvidado de ellos sinceramente - murmuro Ryou distraido.

Crees que matandolos me intimidas? - dijo Zork burlonamente - no me importa haberme quedado sin seguidores, cuando este mundo sea mio todo el mundo tendra que seguirme... Pero primero explicame eso de que las sombras no saben quien es su Rey? Obviamente soy yo!

Para ser el Rey del Reino de la Sombras simplemente necesitas haber descendido o tener un pedazo del gran demonio que fue destruido hace millones de años - explico Ryou casi sonriendo, habia esperado mucho para este momento - hasta hace poco tu y Exodia eran los unicos que cumplian con esa condicion, destruiste a Exodia lo que te hizo unico en tu clase... Pero temo decirte que se te paso un detalle

Como que me salte un detalle - en este punto Zork y los espectadores no estaban entendiendo nada, que estaba tratando decir el peliblanco?

Creo que mi Ryou se refiere a mi - sono una voz oscura y burlona de pronto haciendo brincar a todos en sus lugares, aunque a Yami que estaba junto a su luz herida se le hizo peligrosamente conocida, tambien a Malik y Mariku pero ninguno dijo nada por ahora.

Atras de Ryou aparecio un remonmlino de sombras por el que empezo a emerger una figura cubierta de oscuridad, sin inmutarse el Hikari dejo que esa figura lo envolviera totalmente ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Hasta que salio totalmente y la Oscuridad se despejo y Zork miro asombrado a su anterior avatar.

Tenias que aparecer con teatro verdad Kura? - pregunto divertido apoyandose comodamente en la poderosa figura detras de el.

Que te puedo decir? Tenia que ver esa cara de idiota que pone Zork cuando se ve sorprendido, es divertidisima Ry no te parece? - respondio Bakura apoyando su menton sobre su cabeza y apresando mas fuerte su cintura de forma que su pecho estaba totalmente pegado a la espalda del otro.

Pero es que Zork no era el unico estupefacto, Yami y todos los demas tambien miraban sorprendidos al peliblanco mayor y no era solamente por la forma en que habia aparecido. Si no por las caracteristicas y apendices demoniacos que habia abquirido; cuernos que salian de su cabeza alborotando mas la salvaje melena, un par de alas negras de murcielago con pequeños colmillos que enceraban ligeramente al Hikary en sus brazo y una larga cola con espinas que se movia perezosamente por el lugar.

Bakura... Que demonios te paso? - murmuro Malik casi inaudible sumamente impactado de verlo de esa forma.

Pero Bakura si escucho su murmullo y volteo a verlo con unos ojos rojos aterradores - resulta que siempre he sido asi Malik, solo que me metieron a la fuerza en un cuerpo humano para poder "camuflarme" por un tiempo

Tu fuiste destruido por Horakhty! - grito Zork en cuanto habia salido del shock - no puedes estar aqui!

Lastima por ti que nunca te diste cuenta de que no fui destruido, fui salvado y rescatado por los mismo que destruiste para hacer los primeros Elementos del Milenio - respondio Bakura sonriendo ampliamente mostrando todos los filosos colmillos que poseia, justo cuando dijo eso millones de espectros y fantasmas aprovecharon para salir de las paredes rodeando los dos peliblancos.

Tsk! Estas aqui bien, que importa? - gruño Zork enojado - aun no entiendo que tienes que ver con que el Reino de las Sombras me desconozca como su Rey!

Piensa un poco Zork, que soy yo? - pregunto burlonamente Bakura jugando con el cabello de su Yadonushi

No entiendo tu eres solamente un fragmento de... - no terminoo que iba a decir al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle - eres un fragmento de mi alma y el odio del ladron... Lo que te conecta con el reino de las sombras

Exactamente, antes no era importante ese detalle por que seguia tus ordenes y las sombras no me tomaban en cuenta - explico con simplicidad - pero en cuanto deje de seguir tus ordenes las sombras comenzaron a tomarme en cuenta y ahora estoy aqui para desafiarte por el puesto de Rey de las Sombras Zork

Pues no acepto nada! - dijo el deminio burlonamente

No puedes hacer eso, si no aceptas es como si perdieras y Bakura automaticamente seria el unico Rey que las sombras verian - intervino Ryou mirandolo con seriedad - pero si aceptas y ganas debo obedecerte como Rey

Zork sonrio ante eso ultimo, todavia habia una manera de arreglar todo este desastre. Aunque no le gustaba que casi se sentia obligado a seguir con lo que sea que pasara - bien acepto el estupido reto, ahora que?

Es un reto por el Reinado sobre las Sombras, es justo que se juegue un Yami no Game no? - dijo Ryou

Bien que jugaremos? - pregunto Zork muy seguro de si mismo

Temo decirte que no puedes jugar tu mismo, las sombras dicen que es injusto que juegues desde tu prision y Bakura este libre - intervino el Hikary nuevamente - ambos deben jugar a traves de un avatar dispuesto

Zork gruño ante eso, ya no le quedaban seguidores por que los habia sacrificado a todos y los pocos que le quedaron despues de eso fueron asesinados hace poco - yo no tengo seguidores ahora mismo y dudo mucho que el los tenga!

Yo no necesito lacayos idiotas - respondio rapidamente Bakura - yo ya se quien me representara a mi

Y a ti te queda un seguidor me dicen las sombras - intervino Ryou - ese cuerpo que usas no es tuyo, el es uno de tus seguidores... Te permitire estar en espiritud para que veas el Yami no Game, pero debes hacer que el juegue por ti... No tienes a nadie mas

Por que yo mismo no puedo jugar? - gruño Zork de nuevo, el Alma al que pertenecia este cuerpo estaba severamente dañada por su sola presencia, hacer que el fuera su avatar era casi perder instaneamente.

Ya te lo explique, tu realmente no estas aqui, posees un cuerpo humano para poder interactuar fuera del Reini de las Sombras - dijo Ryou al demonio - contrario a Bakura que es un demonio totalmente libre del Reino de las Sombras, y tiene sus poderes a plenitud... No es justo que juegues en tantan desventaja

Igual estoy en desventaja con el humano! - exclamo Zork sumamente molesto, como todo lo que tenia tan bien planeado podia estar saliendo tan mal?

Eso a las sombras no les importa mientras sean dos humanos que tengan conexion con ustedes el juego se hara - aclaro Ryou tajante.

Por que tu no puedes ser mi avatar? Eres mio! - exclamo Zork al peliblanco

Soy el juez y guardian de las sombras, no puedo estar del lado de Bakura o el tuyo hasta que no se haya decidio cual de los dos es el Rey - explico el chico

El demonio se sentia acorralado, pero aun asi debia seguir con esto por desgracia. Asi que libero su control sobre el cuerpo y al instante callo pateticamente en un monton en el suelo, el demonio que ahora era una simple sombra rondando por alli se sintio terriblemente avergonzado, esta cosa lo estaba representando?

Dañaste su Alma tanto como la mia, solo que esta vez si fue contraproducente para ti mismo - comento Ryou mirando con algo de lastima el desastre que anteriormente era un humano que lo lastimaba y humillaba - voy a usar las sombras para ver si reacciona lo suficiente para jugar algo

Ryou se acerco al hombre poniendo una mano en si frente y el tatuaje de la Llave del Milenio se ilumino un poco indicando que la estaba usando - hice lo que pude, la mente y espiritud de este hombre esta demasiado roto

En ese momento el tipo de cabellos negros parecio reaccionar levantandose abruptamente - levantate inutil! Tienes trabajo que hacer - grito la voz incorporea de Zork haciendo que el hombre gima y se encoja sobre si mismo.

Deberias ser mas amable si quieres llegar a algun lugar - dijo Ryou casi burlandose, se acerco y levanto el menton del hombre agazapado para que lo mirara - tienes que jugar un pequeño juego y sera todo, Zork no puede hacer daño todavia

El hombre tembloroso asintio, no estaba muy cuerdo pero al menos podria cumplir con las indicaciones - quien carajos es tu avatar?

Pues yo - dijo una voz burlona y Akefia aparecio mirando a todos por sobre su hombro - bien que carajos jugaremos?

Aun no se ha decidido el juego Kefi - dijo Ryou casi riendo - pero deberiamos hacerlo pronto, la parte desafiada es la que decide el juego

Todos miraron al hombre acurrucado sobre si mismo y cuando era obvio que no diria nada Ryou giro hacia Akefia - como la parte desafiada no esta en condiciones de proponer un juego te toca a ti hacerlo

Bien hare esto rapido y sencillo para que nuestro pequeño amigo no se confunda - comenzo Akefia mirando a su contrincante - yo me encargue de buscar la vieja baraja de cartas de Ryou, simplemente sacaremos cartas de ella

El que saque una Carta Magica ganas automaticamente, las de Trampa significa que perdiste y el que tenga la carta de monstruo con el ataque mas fuerte gana - siguio explicando el moreno peliblanco - ganas tres veces y significa que ganaste el Yami no Game

El hombre asintio sin mirar a nadie, el aire alrededor de todos comenzo a cambiar y las sombras tomaron posesion del ambiente. Los dos jugadores se colocaron frente a frente y Ryou se puso al medio de los dos que jugarian barajando las cartas, Bakura se coloco detras de Akefia y el espectro de Zork detras de su avatar.

El grupo que vino con Yami aun no entendia lo que habia sucedido, pero aun asi se colocaron alrededor de los jugadores a ver qu sucedia. Ryou termino de barajar y partio las cartas en dos dandole una parte a cada quien.

Bien estan listos? - pregunto Ryou mirandolos, Akefia asintio sonriendo con sobervia y el otro hombre se quedo como estaba.

Saquen la primera carta! - ordeno Ryou

Ambos sacaron una carta, Akefia saco su amado Ka "Diaboun Kernel" y el hombre la Carta de Trampa "Las siete herramientas del Bandido"... Gana Akefia para la ira del Demonio, pero este se tranquilizo sabiendo que sin importar este resultado ganaria al final.

Siguiente ronda! - dijo el Hikary peliblanco

Volvieron a sacar... El hombre obtuvo a "Gernia 1300/1200" y Akefia saco a los "Espiritus de la tierra 500/2000"... Significando una perdida para el ladron y el demonio alrededor se rio de manera siniestra... Asi continuaron sacando cartas, hasta que llego a un pequeño empate... Ambos habian ganado dos veces y solo quedaba esta ronda para ver quien seria el real vencedor

No se para que perdemos el tiempo, sabemos quien ganara y quien es el verdadero Rey de las Sombras! - dijo con burla y sobervia el demonio.

Aun no has ganado Zork, aun falta un ultima romda y las sombras estan anciosas por saber quien ganara - hablo Ryou con calma mientras Akefia se veia seguro.

Se saco las siguientes y ultimas cartas, el hombre habia sacado un monstruo "El Conde de la Tierra 2000/700" y Akefia...

No!! Eso es imposible! - rugio Zork enojado al ver la carta magica "Change of Heart" en la mano de Akefia, lo que segun las reglas este habia ganado - debiste haber hecho trampa!

En un Yami no Game no pueden hacerse trampas, y menos en un juego como este - informo Ryou mirandolo divertido

Saben que? Esto fue estupido y una perdida de tiempo, los matare a todos de una vez! - rugio Zork de nuevo intentando convocar a sus sombras para atacar... Pero se dio cuenta con horror que estas no le respondian...

Creiste de verdad que despues de perder frente al juez de las sombras y las sombras mismas ellas te obedecerian? - Bakura se burlo del demonio sonriendo ampliamente, abrio sus alas a toda su amplitud y las sombras se condenzaron a su alrededor.

En un solo movimiento las sombras se dispersaron mientras Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa alzo un poco el vuelo, todos parpadearon y en un segundo tanto el como el espectro de Zork habian desaparecido del lugar ante los atonitos ojos de todos.

Estas bien Ryou? - pregunto Akefia acercandose al Hikary para abrazarlo

Ahora si estou bien Kefi, Zork no me volvera a lastimar no? - pregunto el chico con la misma voz aniñada que tenia en las salas del alma, Akefia lo detallo notando que parecia mas pequeño y joven que antes, no solo se le habian agregado los tatuajes y marcas...

No tienes que preocuparte mas por el, Bakura se encargara de eso - respondio Akefia acariciando su cabello, observo como todo su cuerpo habia cambiado para hacerlo parecer mas infantil - _el hechizo te hizo un ser parecido a Bakura no? Ya no eres completamente humano... Ahora eres un ser de sombras y por eso la forma de tu alma ha salido a relucir, tu cuerpo fisico fue destruido en medio de toda esa magia poderosa... Te estoy tocando ahora mismo gracias a que tienes demasiado poder y eso te hace tangible_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito salido de un lugar detras de ellos - que demonios acabo de pasar?!

Pues ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por Zork nunca jamas, Bakura se esta encargando de castigarlo como se debe por lastimar a nuestro Hikary - respondio Akefia con simpleza a la pregunta hecha por Malik

Si pero como?... Como lo hicieron? Y que le paso a Ryou? Que fue todo eso! - grito Yami al borde del colapso intentando pensar que demonios habia pasado - expliquen esto desde el principio ustedes dos!

Akefia suspiro con hastio, detienen el que Zork destruya el mundo e igual el faraon les grita y reclama - es una larga historia y quiero conversar con mi Hikary por un rato con tranquilidad, podemos hacer esto despues?

No explicanos ahora lo que ha sucedido aqui! - rugio el Yami tricolor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

Akefia iba a replicar de seguro algum insulto o negacion, pero por detras de todos ellos parecio iluminarse una pequeña rendija que se fue expandiendo cada vez mas, hasta que una voz incorporea eterea comenzo a escucharse por todo el lugar

**"Nosotros tambien queremos saber que sucedio, asi que deben venir al reino de los dioses a explicar los hechoa que acaban de suceder"**

Mi señor Ra! - dijo Yami arodillandose, todos los demas al segundo seguieron sus acciones menos Akefia y Ryou.

Uno se encotraba sereno mientras el arto ya de todo - por que deberiamos...?

No pudo continuar por que Ryou lo interrumpio sonriente - por supuesto, vamos a ir a explicarles que ha sucedido y por que sucedio - dijo Ryou a lo que el ladron le miro confundido, pero aun asi siguio lo que dijo su Hikary.

Ryou se adelanto y toco la luz, esta parecio aclararse y aparecio un paisaje hermoso detras de todo, parecia que un portal a otro lugar habia aparecido en medio de la habitacion - el que quiera escuchar la historia completa porfavor seguirme al reino de los dioses

Ante las palabras del Hikary peliblanco todos se movieron a seguirlo, unos mas temeroso que otros y desaparecieron en el portal.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno agradezco a todos los que han leido mi historia y han votado por ella..
> 
> Aqui vuelvo con este ultimo Capitulo de esta historia, gracias de verdad por todo su apoyo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece... A leer!

Todos habian llegado al reino de loa dioses, veian a su alrededor maravillados por la belleza y esplendor de todo el lugar. Solo Akefia no le prestaba atencion a eso, el estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el protegeria a capa y espada a su Hikary.. Nada le pasaria a Ryou mientras el estuviera cerca, y ademas todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba una pequeña parte y por fin todos serian absolutamente libres.

Llegaron hasta el trono donde estaban las deidades y todos se arrodillaron con respeto... Menos Akefia y Ryou que simplemente se quedaron de pie donde estaban, para este punto ambos ya querian terminar con todo esto, aunque a los dioses no le hizo gracia y tampoco entendieron por que esa aptitud tan desafiantes de ellos.

Bien ahora que todos estamos aqui queremos que nos expliquen porfavor que fue lo que sucedio con Zork - pregunto serena Ma'at, ella estaba realmente curiosa por lo que habia pasado.

Detuvimos a Zork de la unica manera que se podia - respondio Ryou con la misma serenidad - el no podia ser destruido ni encerrado realmente

Entonces que hiciste pequeño? - pregunto de nuevo la diosa esperando mas detalles.

Ya Atem intento destruir y encerrar a Zork, y como pudimos ver eso no resulto - explico neutro el Hikary - asi que mejor se despojaba de todo su poder, con un nuevo Rey del Reino de la Sombras el ya no es un problema para nadie, es un simple demonio comun y corriente

Pero para quitar a Zork de su puesto debiamos conseguir a alguien con unas caracteristicas especificas, Bakura las cumplia y por eso fue que pudimos detener a Zork... Esta vez para siempre - termino Akefia rodeando con sus brazos a su Hikary

Y como esta vivo Bakura? Deberia haber sido destruido en el mundo de la memoria - pregunto Ra con firmeza mirandolos fijamente.

Ryou no se inmuto ante eso, iba a decir algo cuando una mujer de cabellos blancos aparecio a su lado interrumpiendolo - buen dia señores, Bakura no.fue destruido gracias a un poderozo hechizo realizado por mi y el resto de Kul Elna

Y quien eres tu? - pregunto el mismo dios frunciendo el ceño, no deberia haber poder humano que protegiera algo maligno de la luz de Horakhty

Perdon que no me presentara cuando llegue, soy Melek, primera matriarca del pueblo de Kul Elna y todos los que desciendan de mi pueblo son mis hijos - dijo la mujer sonriendo - lo que hace de Ryou, Akefia y Bakura hijos mios por defecto... Vine aqui para ayudarlos y aclarar unas cuantas cosas

Por unos momentos la de cabellos blancos y la deidad se quedarob mirando mutuamente sin decir nada, hasta que Ra volvio a recargarse de su trono - Que es eso que nos tienes que aclarar?

Con todo el respeto que se merecen vengo a exigirle lo que nos debe a nosotros el pueblo de Kul Elna - respondio la mujer con voz de hecho y seguridad - solicito nuestra propia parcela de Aaru donde ninguno de ustedes tengan potestad para todo nuestro pueblo, la completa absolucion de cualquier pecado que se haya cometido y la libertad absoluta para hacer lo que deseemos sin que cualquiera de ustedes pueda decirnos algo al respecto

Y quien demonios crees que eres para venir a exigirnos? Mejor ten una buena explicacion antes de que decida destruirte por insolente mujer - gruño molesto Ra

Cumpliras con mis exigencias por que es tu deber, diste tu palabra hace milenios y no puedes romperla, sabes que tus palabras firmadsa y selladas no pueden romperse o si no afectas al mismo equilibrio - dijo la peliblanca mostrandole un pergamino que Ra tomo y quedo atonito al leerlo - eso es un contrato que tu mismo me firmaste, alli consta que Kul Elna siempre protegeria la piedra ceremonial y el sello que contiene al Reino de las Sombras, y que el faraon nos brindaria proteccion por nuestro eterno servicio

Y que yo recuerde el faraon nos incumplio con su parte - recordo con simplesa Melek - lo que significa que segun ese contrato seremos recompenzados con lo que queramos... Y esas son las exigencias que estas obligado a cumplir

Bien! Cumplire con mi deber como esta escrito, todo aquel que tenga relacion con Kul Elna sera exonerado de sus pecados y deudas cualquiera que sea y tendran su propio lugar en Aaru, seran libres de hacer lo que les plazca sin que digamos nada mientras sea algo razonable - gruño el dios molesto por la situacion en la que estaba - pero el Hikary no puede entrar en esa categoria, tiene demasiado poder y lastimosamente debe ser destruido antes de que alguien intente tomar todo ese poder

Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi Hikary bastardo! - grito furioso Akefia.

Aunque le dios no escucho, consentro todo su poder en un solo rayo dirigido hacia el Hikary peliblanco que seguia sereno, el no se habia inmutado con el poder del dios igual que todos los demas que habian doblado sus rodillas sofocados por el poder crudo. Akefia se horrorizo al ver al dios arrojar esa cantidad de poder hacia Ryou, tuvo que tapar su rostro de la pesada nube de humo que desprendio el ataque.

De pronto una presencia oscura, poderosa y maligna comenzo a sentirse por todo el lugar, del lugar donde estaba Ryou comenzaron a salir oleadas de poder de las sombras que hicieron estremecer a todos - se puede saber por que intentaste destruir a mi Yadonushi?

Despues de que la furiosa retumbo en todo el lugar el humo dejado por el ataque comenzo a dispersarse y todos vieron como Bakura estaba acunando a su Hikary contra su pecho, con sus alas algo chamuscadas envueltas alrededor del chico. Se notaba que el nuevo Rey no estaba nada contento con lo que habia sucedido.

Que haces aqui demonio!? - rugieron los dioses escandalizados levantandose de sus lugares.

Vine a proteger a mi Yadonushi... el es la llave a tu reino, el reino humano y el reino de la sombras; el mismo puede traerme a cualquier lugar si lo desea - respondio Bakura casi gruñendo sin soltar a su pareja, se notaba que estaba a punto de hechar chispas de furia - tu vuelves a intentar lastimar a mi Yadonushi y no respondo de mis actos!

Melek viendo que Bakura estaba por perder los estribos y consumir todo con sus sombras decidio intervenir para prevenir mas problemas - no puedes destruirlo, el es parte de Kul Elna y como tal esta excento ahora de tu mandato... El se ira con nosotros y es definitivo

No puedo dejar que tanto poder este libre y suelto haciendo lo que quiera! - gruño el dios furioso

Pues te aguantas o te olvidas de todo lo que has protegido - declaro Bakura ya arto de todo esto, queria largarse con su Hikary a su reino ya - no me importa nada en este mundo mas que el, creeme le hacen algo y yo mismo me encargare de consumir todo en las sombras... Ni Zork habria destruido todos el mundo tanto como lo hare yo

Quien dijo que pueden hacerme algo para comenzar? - comento Ryou con traquilidad haciendo que todos volteran a mirarlo confundidos - soy uno con la luz y oscuridad, con mi sola existencia mantengo el equilibrio del universo entero y si no quiere dañar su preciado equilibrio me dejara en paz

Soy uno con las sombras desde que se realizo el hechizo para los elementos del milenio, las sombras son el equilibrio perfecto entre la oscuridad y la luz - explico Ryou - soy mas poderoso que muchos aqui en realidad

Bakura les sonrio cruelmente a los dioses que se encontraban furiosos en su lugar y sin nada que pudieran hacer - bien en vista de que ya no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer... Podemos irnos pacificamente y sin ningun problema con ustedes?

Hagan lo que quieran pero ustedes mismos veran como resuelven si alguien intenta apoderarse de los elementos del milenio otra vez - rugio furioso Ra por no tener mas que hxer que dejarlos ir.

Si esa es tu unica preocupacion olvidala, los elementos del milenio estan integrados con mi persona y nunca nadie los podra poseer sin mi permiso - aclaro Ryou mirandolo serio - y si alguien intenta tocarme siquiera se las vera con el Rey de la Sombras

Detras de Bakura comenzo a formar una especie de tunel hecho de sombras, queria regresa pronto ya que queria seguir "jugando" con el demonio bastardo que tanto daño le hizo a su pobre Yadonushi. El se fue por el portal seguido de Akefia que ya estaba arto de los dioses, nunca le habian caido bien en realidad y ahora muchisimo menos, pero cuando Ryou iba a seguir a los otros dos una mano detuvo su avance.

Ryou... Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te vayas - murmuro Malik mirandolo con tristeza, el habia querido compartir mas con el unico que le entendia

No me voy a ir mucho tiempo, solo quiero compartir con Kura-kun un poco y ademas tengo que ayudar a Kul Elna a acondicionar su nueva vivienda en Aaru - dijo Ryou sonriendole a su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza - nos volveremos a ver algun dia te lo prometo, no te preocupes...

Malik aun se veia un poco entristecido, pero sabia que su amigo cumpliria su promesa - quiero que estes muy bien y seas feliz Ry, hasta luego...

Hasta pronto Malik - murmuro Ryou separandose para salir corriendo hacia el portal, estaba seguro que Bakura estaba a punto del colapso nervioso por los segundos que se habia tardado en regresar al reino de las sombras con el, pero antes de regresa se despidio tambien del Hikary tricolor que le dio un fuerte abrazo y se despidio cin lagrimas en los ojo pidiendo que el peliblanco le visitara tambien a el.

Cuando la mujer peliblanca vio que todos sus "hijos" se habia ido volvio a dirigirse a Ra - tambien nos llevaremos con nosotros el Libro de Milenio, es demasiado poderoso como para dejarlo en el mundo terrenal y eso le pertenece a Kul Elna de todas maneras

Hagan lo que quieran pero ya larguense, no quiero verlos mas en mi presencia - rugio Ra molesto ante la satisfecha mujer... No todos los dias se ganaba contra los dioses, pero ella era una mujer orgulla de Kul Elna y eso no era nada contra cualquiera de ellos

Melek asintio y asi como llego se fue dejando al faraon y su grupo detras, Yami suspiro y con algo de nervios se acerco al furioso dios del sol... El no era conocido por controlar sus impulsos de ira y no queria recibir un ataque de el por desquite - mi señor supongo que ya todo termino y podemos regresar a...

Si ustedes tambien larguense! - gruño Ra furioso aun... Su cabeza estaba pensando como unos humanos habian logrado joder a Zork e incluso a el tan sencillamente... Sabia que algo no le gustaba en ese pueblo, era demasiado astuto para su propio bien

Yami sabiamente no pregunto mas y apuro a todos a que se movieran para irse, necesitaban estar fuera de alli lo antes posible no vaya a ser que a Ra le de por lanzar uno de sus rayos de sol y los fria a todos... Ma'at los acompaño resignada a aguantarse a un dios gruñon por unos cuantos siglos, pero estaba feliz con el resultado... Sabia que Zork ahora si no seria un problema jamas y el reino de las sombras estaba en buenas manos

El grupo regreso al mundo terrenal poco despues, callendo en el mismo templo donde se habia llevado a cabo el ritual para crear los elementos del milenio, ya sin preocupaciones o dolores de cabeza regresaron cada quien a donde pertenecian. Ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar buscar el libro que habia comenzado todo este problema, sabian que no importaba en que lugar de la tierra lo buscaran... Jamas lo encontrarian por que no estaba en este plano de existencia, y mejor asi...

El mundo ya no necesitaba ese libro, suficiente destruccion tenia con las propias creaciones de los personas. Cada uno de ellos regresaron a su casa y a su vida sin nada de que preocuparse ahora, todo estaba bajo control y en manos de personas de confianza... Yami nunca lo abmitira, pero sabia que Bakura nunca desataria la oscuridad sobre el mundo... Siempre y cuando no le hicieran enojar o dañaran a Ryou.

Continuaron su vida en paz y armonia sin tener mas ningun problema magico... Para alegria de Kaiba que no le gustaba la magia para nada... Fue una vida totalmente normal despues de eso y aunque nunca volvieron a ver a los peliblancos estaban seguros de que los verian en algun momento.

* * *

_Muchos años despues..._

Atem el Faraon supremo que había luchado contra la oscuridad estaba regresando con los suyos después de tener la segunda oportunidad que le dieron los dioses a vivir y no lo hacia solo, sus amigos y pareja regresaban con el a vivir eternamente en el paraíso de Aaru.

Atem estaba siendo recibido junto a su pareja y sus amigos de forma amena por toda la gente que lo apoyo en el Antiguo Egipto, el y su pareja serian coronados como faraon y su consorte. Por ello se dirigían a la ceremonia en la sala del trono, pero todos se detuvieron el acto al ver a Akefia sentado tranquilamente en el trono con toda la indumentaria de oro del faraon.

-¿Que carajos haces aquí maldito ladrón de tumbas!? - grito Atem sin saber si estaba feliz, emocionado, molesto o triste de verlo... Lo que si tenia seguro era que verlo después de tantos años sentado con tanta normalidad en su trono era un shock.

Estoy aquí para visitar a su alteza despues de tantos años! Ademas de que un cierto hermanito mio querie verlos ya que los ha extrañado mucho - respondió Akefia acomodándose mejor sobre el trono - esta cosa es incomoda, no se por que carajos no ha mandado a quemar esta estúpida cosa para hacer otra mas cómoda

Y no pudiste entrar por la puerta como una personal normal? Si no colarte en el palacio?- gruño Atem con un tic debajo de su ojo

No hay que perder la costumbre faraoncete, soy y siempre sere el Rey de los Ladrones - respondio jocoso el peliblanco.

Y ustedes por que carajos no hacen nada? - gruño Atem a los mucho guardias dispersos por alli que solo miraban la escena

Mahad su siempre leal amigo se acerco con una Mana sonriente a su lado - ya nos aburrimos de intentar que no se meta a la fuerza en el palacio, ya ni los dioces dicen nada cuando ven a alguien de Kul Elna robando algo.... Ya sabemos que lo hacen simplemente por deporte y solo suspiramos resignados para saludarlos

Es mas ya hasta algunos se hicieron amigos de los guardias - agrego Mana señalando la ventana, Atem se asomo y con varias gotitas cayendo de su cien vio varios de sus guardias charlando con dos hombres cabellos blancos.... Hasta parecían que tomaban y bromeaban - yo misma tengo amigos de allí!

Me voy por unos pocos años y todo se vuelve un desmadre - murmuro el tricolor golpeando su frente contra la pared por pura frustracion

No es tu culpa Atem, solo que es mejor dejarlos ser a estar intentado pelear contra ellos - dijo Mahad con una sonrisa nerviosa - a los locos es mejor darles por su lado

Si po.... Oye cuales locos! - reclamo Akefia mirando al sacerdote que desvió la mirada haciéndose el desentendido - ya te mate una vez! No me hagas volver a hacerlo

Y que ganarías con ello? Igual mi alma se restructurara en unos días - replico divertido

Akefia lo miro feo sabiendo que tenia razon - naaa! No perdere mi tiempo contigo...

Podrias devolverme mis cosas por favor? - dijo Atem con los dientes apretados.

Claro! Realmente ni queria tus porquerias, bastante oro tengo en casa para conformarme con esto.... - Akefia tiro al suelo todo su oro que cargaba para quedar solo con su ropa normal del Antiguo Egipto

Eso es la ropa sagrada del faraon que ha pasado de generación en generación - murmuro Atem casi llorando de frustración viendo el monton tirado descuidadamente en el suelo. 

Yugi viendo el sufrimiento de su Aibou tomo su hombro a modo de consuelo - no tienes que ponerte asi, sabemos que Akefia es asi de.... Peculiar

Odio al idiota ladron de tumbas! - grito Atem casi haciendo berrinche y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su luz.... Cosa que se veia en extremo comica por que Atem era mucho mas alto que el...

Vamos a ir o que? Quiero ya llegar a Kul Elna, Melek va a matarme si hago esperar a Ryou - grito Akefia con los brazos cruzados

Vamos Atem, yo quiero ver a Ryou después de tanto tiempo - dijo Yugi jalando a su enfurruñado Yami - quiero ver como esta después de tanto tiempo y saludarlo!

Yo tambien joder, es mi mejor amigo! - grito Malik jalando a su Yami y al resto del grupo

Akefia con un solo movimiento habia transportado a todo el grupo a un bonito y acogedor pueblo lleno de personas con el cabello blanco - hola a todos!

Varias de esas personas giraron la cabeza y saludaron con cariño a Akefia, siguieron al moreno peliblanco y se maravillaron con todo el bonito pueblo que tenian a su alrededor. Llegaron al centro donde estaba una construccion alta, parecida a un templo - este es el templo donde guardamos la piedra ceremonial y mantenemos el sello que guarda al reino de las sombras... Osea aqui vive Ryou cuando no esta con Bakura

Pero si Bakura ahora controla todo el reino de la sombras por que tienen que seguir guardando el sello? - pregunto Yugi confundido

Porque el reino tiene vida propia, y Bakura por mas que sea su Rey no puede controlar toda la capacidad destructiva del reino, por eso lo ayudamos a mantener a raya la oscuridad - respondio Akefia abriendos las puertas, todos vieron como distintos dibujos y palabras estaban talladas en las paredes, mostrando la complejidad con la que estaba hecho el sello alrdedor de la construccion.

Ryou donde estas? - grito Akefia al aire.

Aqui! - le devolvio el grito otra voz infantil y femenina

Todos siguieron al ladron hasta que llegaron a una bonita y espaciosa habitacion. Estaba llena de varios juguetes, cojines, peluches y varias cosas lindas. En una esquina estaba el Hikary dandoles la espalda, su cabello estaba siendo decorado y trensado por una sonriente niña de cabellos blancos.

Ya casi termino con el! - grito la niña jugando con la espesa y lacia melena platinada, peinando y colocando bonitos adornos.

Amet, quien llego? - pregunto Ryou inteentando girarse

Ahorita lo vez! Estoy por terminar y arruinaras todo mi trabajo! - gruño la niña molesta - ustedes se esperan a que yo termine con Ry!

Akefia suspiro y tomo uno de los cojines regados por la habitacion e invito a los chicos a seguirlo, paso poco tiempo cuando la niña sonriente se alejo para contemplar su obra - no quedo bonito?

Si mocosa quedo bien, Ryou ahora si puede hablar con nosotro y moverse? - pregunto Akefia con fastidio.

Antes de que la niña pudiera replicar el Hikary se levanto y volteo a ver curioso quien habia llegado a visitarle, en cuanto vio quienes eran sonrio de oreja a oreja y se lanzo a abrazar a sus dos compañeros Hikary's - Malik! Yugi! Que bueno verlos!

Nosotros tambien nos alegramos de verte Ryou - dijeron ambos algo ahogados del abrazo de oso que recibieron del peliblanco

Como han estado? Que han hecho? - pregunto el de cabellos blancos emocionado

Hemos estado bien Ry, y tu? - pregunto Yugi mirandolo con alegria al verlo mucho mejor que cuando estaba vivo

Yo estoy feliz, Kura y todos son muy buenos conmigo! - respondio sonriente - solo me hacian falta ustedes!

Ya estamos aqui y vendremos a visitarte siempre - dijo Malik mirando sonriente a su amigo - cuentanos que mas has hecho?

Entre conversas y risas pasaron el resto de la visita, hasta que Ryou parecio escuchar algo a lo lejos y giro - ehh... Creo que Kura me llama, asi que hasta aqui llego la visita!

Aww.. Te extrañamos, fue toda una vida sin verte - literal, todos fallecieron de vejez antes de volver a ver al Hikary

Antes de irme voy a dejarte algo Atem - murmuro Ryou guiñandole un ojo al faraon - dame la mano Atem

El tricolor lo hizo curioso por lo que sea que el peliblanco haria, con un poco de magia en su mano Ryou tomo la mano del faraon y este sintio una sensacion graciosa en el pecho - listo! Te devolvi tu puzzle, con el podre ir a visitarlos mas facilmente y ademas podras llamarme si tienes algun problema!

Atem asintio con seriedad, sabia que volver a tener la responsabilidad del puzzle no era un juego, pero siempre lo protegeria y ademas no estaba solo, tenia a todos sus amigos respaldandolo. El peliblanco se despidio afectuosamente de todos y en una bola de oscuridad desaparecio.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryouu..!! Por que tardaste tanto! Estaba aburrido aqui solo! - grito dramaticamente Bakura en cuanto vio aparecer a su pequeño y adorable Yadonushi

No seas tonto Kura - reclamo Ryou divertido dandole un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

No vuelvas a abandonarme asi! - dijo el de ojos rojos casi haciendo un puchero, cosa ridicula si uno toma en cuenta todos los apenduces demoniacos extras que tenia Bakura.

Ryou solo se rio y tomo la mano de su pareja, no importaba como fuera el fisicamente, igual el no era tan normal que se diga... El lo amaba por que era uno de los pocos que de verdad queria su bienestar y felicidad, aun hoy despues de tantos años Bakura torturaba a Zork por todo el daño que este le habia hecho, de verdad que en este momento el antiguo Rey de las Sombras debe estar odiando ser inmortal. 

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano y felices sin importarle el paisaje vacio y desolado que habia a su alrededor, a lo lejos se veia una enorme fortaleza que era su hogar. No les importaba como era su entorno o donde vivian, lo unico que les preocupaba era siempre estar juntos y ademas sabian que tenian personas que les querian y apoyaban.

**\-- Fin --**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es el fin de esta historia...   
> Espero que les haya gustado y muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo...
> 
> Se les quiere y nos veremos en otra historia!


End file.
